Until the End
by potatomydragons
Summary: Sam and Dean always look out for each other. Whether it's the apocalypse or a common Wendigo, nothing can tear the siblings apart. retelling of supernatural, mostly the "chick-flick" moments. fem!Sam.
1. He had one Job

**Yoo so hopefully this story doesn't die haha I hope this was original enough. Like all my other stories, they usually get better as they move along. I already have a _bunch_ of chapters planned for this one. If you have a specific episode or certain moments you want me to portray in this fic, let me know somehow and I'll see what I can do :) reviews would be super awesome~**

 **the episodes in this chapter include: snippets of season one, In My Time of Dying, and All Hell Breaks Loose**

 **4/3/16 ~added changes**

 **I don't own Supernatural D:**

* * *

When Mary had another child, this time a girl, Dean was excited. Sure, he may have preferred a brother (someone he could relate to better) but a sister was going to be just as exciting. He vowed to be the greatest big brother he could ever be.

Every night, he would visit her nursery, and play with her. She would laugh her little bubbly laugh at him, and they would be happy.

Sometimes, she was annoying with the tendencies of being a messy, whiny baby, but whenever he held her in his arms, everything was fine. He knew that he would go great lengths for his sister, even if he was just a kid and didn't quite know what that meant yet.

However, he never expected life to fall apart.

Dean had practically rescued his little sister from the house fire. When his father handed him the child that he knew there wasn't a more precious thing in the world, something that needed protection. Even as he watched the flames burn their home down, his grip tightened around his six month old baby sister. He didn't realize it just yet, but things were going to get tough for them.

It wasn't long after that their father found out about what really happened in their home. He figured out about the things that go bump in the night and was gone a lot more often. Dean had taken charge of looking after his little sister while their father went out to hunt for the demon that had murdered their mother.

That was Dean's job, to keep her safe. It wasn't really ordered to him by his father, but his little "Sammy" had become his to look after. He never really saw it as a nuisance, either, but that it was his job to make sure that she wasn't taken from them like their mother was.

As soon as she was old enough she was taught to shoot a gun and protect herself. She watched Dean assemble a rifle, and put together salt pellets, learning quickly, and soon becoming the sharpshooter herself. She may even be a better sharpshooter than Dean.

Even though it may have been ordered to him from his father to watch over her when he was gone, he never had to be told. Even though she knew how to shoot a gun, and protect herself...

It was still Dean's job to keep her safe and unharmed.

However, time passes, and soon she's old enough to go to college. She'd gone away after a while, fed up with the whole hunting business and over all with her family in general.

Because of this they ignored each other for a few years. Dean knew that he was supposed to be happy for her, but the way she had defied her father…hell, defied her own brother (who had basically raised her) left them in a bitter tone. Occasionally, however, he'd park nearby her house (he'd figure out where she started to live) and watch over her, just to make sure she was ok before resuming his hunt.

When they met once again, she had grown both in height and independence. She's still not as tall as he is, still standing just below his nose. However, after their skirmish in the living room, Dean realized just how weak and rusty she had become. He thought there was no way she could protect herself against a poltergeist or something far worse.

So it became his job again, to protect her.

Not long after, the same demon who came for their mother, came for her boyfriend, and she joined Dean back on the hunt. Several hunts and sleepless nights of web-surfing later, they were tied up in a mess with the same yellow-eyed demon, and they were all- Sam, Dean, and John- in a terrible car-crash. In the end, the demon still got away.

Sam and John had survived, but Dean wasn't so lucky. He still remained in his hospital bed, stuck in that in-between circumstance of life and death.

* * *

Dean stood in the hospital room. To say he was a little confused would be an understatement. When he checked himself, he noted that he had hospital garb on… just a white gown and his jeans.

He had just seen his unconscious body lying in the hospital bed. The only thing to wake him from his shock was the sound of rushing footsteps and heavy panting.

His sister had burst into the room. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she had survived the terrible crash. He was rather surprised how good she looked, considering the damages. He smiled, glad that she was safe. "Sammy! You look good. Considering…"

"Oh no." She breathed.

It seemed she couldn't see or hear him. "Please tell me you can hear me." Still, no reaction. "How's dad, is he ok? Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!"

No reaction.

A doctor walked in and told them that their father was fine. "Doc… what about my brother?"

Sam was told that Dean had some head trauma, blood loss, and serious injury to the liver and kidney. The doctor also said that he may not even wake up. As the doctor explained, she remained silent and only nodded him off.

However, Dean was determined.

"Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. Sam?"

To Dean's surprise, Sam just pulled up a chair beside his hospital bed. She glanced around first, then gave a wavering sigh before looking at her brother, lying in the hospital bed. "Don't… don't leave me, man… please, we've just started to become siblings again."

Dean remained shocked and helpless, only able to stand by her side and watch her suffer. He could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking, that she was crying. He wished that he could say that it was going to be ok, that he would be there for her, but it was currently impossible.

Sam had left the hospital to run a couple errands for their father, but Dean could tell she was getting more and more impatient with him. Once she returned, she came back into John's room carrying a duffel bag. "Sammy! Tell me you friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back to hunt this thing." Dean tried, but still to no avail.

She only remained silent. "You seem quiet." John muttered.

Sam tossed the duffel bag at him. "You think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?" John countered.

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you?" She was fuming, letting out all her frustration at him.

"I have a plan-" John had started calmly.

"That's exactly my point!" Sam argued, her voice wavering. "Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

Dean hated it when they were like this. "No, no, no, guys, don't do this!"

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean." John countered.

Sam scoffed. "How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!"

Dean's hands were shaking. He wished that these two would get along for once, the two people he cared about most in this world. "Come on guys, don't do this!"

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your boyfriend. You begged me to be a part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened." John explained gruffly.

Dean remembered the events before the car crash, and it was almost sickening for his father to say something like that to Sam, she was just in a difficult place. He knew just how difficult it would be for her to kill her own father.

Sam looked to her feet, clenching her jaw. "It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too."

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now."

"Shut up, both of you!" Dean shouted.

Of course, neither of them reacted.

"Go to hell." Sam spat, hands shaking.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, he smacked a glass of water off the table, and it goes flying against the wall in between Sam and John. It crashes to the floor, and Dean hardly noticed their looks of confusion as he, too, was surprised.

"Dude, I full-on Swayze-d that mother." Dean said, pleased with himself.

However, the moment was interrupted when he crumpled in pain. "What is it?" There is a monitor beeping and nurses bustling about in the hallway. Sam decided to go check it out, and Dean followed her.

They found out the hubbub came from Dean's room. The nurses were surrounding Dean, and his monitor was crying out. Dean glanced to Sam at the doorway, who had tears in her eyes. She was sobbing, and Dean couldn't do anything to comfort her. Dean hated feeling this helpless for her.

However, he saw a ghostly figure above his body, and ran over to wrestle the thing away from his deathbed.

After that episode, Sam came into his room announcing cautiously, "Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but, um… there's one way we can talk."

She pulled out a "Mystical talking board"

Dean crossed his arms, shaking his head.. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

She sat cross-legged on the floor. "Dean? Dean, are you here?"

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party." He grumbled, sitting across from her. "All right, Sammy… this isn't going to work."

She had her hands poised on the pointer, and he placed his fingers on it and slowly moved it over to yes. Sam gasped, she was about as surprised as he was. "I'll be damned."

Sam laughed in relief. "It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you."

Glad to see her smiling again, he said, "Damn straight."

Then he explained as best he could on the board that she brought what was after him.

John Winchester exchanged his life for Dean soon after, and he was gone for good.

Sam looked like she was taking this loss better than he was, but he knew how her emotions worked. She bottled them up, just like he did. It was the Winchester way.

In a way, he was a hypocrite. He tried to get her to open up many times, when in reality he acted much differently knowing that his father was dead. Someone he had looked up and stuck to his entire life. She just had less of a connection, as it showed.

All he could really do was fix his Impala and protect Sam. It was his job, and he was pretty good at it so far.

* * *

Samantha had been taken away from him by the yellow-eyed demon, Dean was literally in the parking lot when she had been stolen too. He was just an arm's reach away, and yet… she had been swiped, right beneath his nose.

After hours of searching, Bobby and Dean had finally found her. When they arrived, Dean saw was that she was standing over in the bushes with an iron bar. She looked dirtied, beat up, ragged, and exhausted, but he was glad that she was alive. "Sam!" He shouted.

Sam looked up and saw Dean, then smiled. "Dean!" She cried back.

Dean saw a large man twice her size rise up from the bushes behind her. Worse of all, he had a knife in his hand.

No, they were too far away, he thought. She had started approaching them tiredly, each step more wobbly than the first, but there wouldn't be any time. "Sam, look out!" He cried.

Sam turned, but it was too late. "No!" Dean cried.

The man had stabbed her with the iron bar that she had left on the ground. Dean quickened his pace as the man ran away, he reached Sam before she could collapse onto the ground. Bobby chased after the man angrily, while Dean patted Sam's face, trying to keep her awake.

Too much blood came out of her stomach.

She was on her knees and her eyelids were fluttering. "Samantha!" He cried, as she fell forward onto his shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! Samantha! Come here, let me look at you." He lifted her off of him slightly just so he could reach her wound. It was really bad, his hand became completely soaked. Maybe if he put pressure on the wound somehow?

He positioned her in front of him, so that he could look her in the eye. "Hey, look at me." He said forcefully, like an order. Sam lifted her head slightly, but it looked like tears had been streaming down her cheeks. "It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy?" Her head lolled to the side, but Dean didn't give up. "Sammy! Hey, listen to me! We're gonna patch you up, ok? You're going to be good as new." His voice shook slightly as he saw the color in his sister's skin fade. "I'm going to take care of you. I'm gonna take care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Take care of my pain-in-the-ass little sister?" That was supposed to make her chuckle, lift her mood. However, he got no reaction.

"Sammy? Sammy? Samantha?"

Her body slumped forward, and she became stone cold in his arms. Dean's heart dropped.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Oh, God…"

He let his tears fall as he shouted his sister's name once again, his grip around his sister tightening around her as if she was the baby he had rescued from the fire, while he continued to sob on her shoulder.

She was gone for good, just like his father.

He had one job. Yet, he wrecked it.


	2. Mystery Spot

**In case you couldn't guess what this chapter is going to be about, this is my interpretation of the episode "Mystery Spot" Also, most of the chapters of this story will be full of feels and whatnot so watch out for them ;) I'm only posting the update earlier than I normally do because I have had it written already.**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

It had been a Tuesday that Dean died.

At first it was like any other Tuesday… a classic rock tune played on the radio (not one of her favorites, but it didn't really matter) they got ready in the morning, Dean was in a strangely good mood. It bothered Sam since he had made a deal with a demon and his time was running out quickly, but he acted like it was nothing. She wished that sometimes he could take things a little more seriously.

Anyway, after they were ready they grabbed breakfast and checked out a new job. They went to the place known as "Mystery Spot" . There was a man there who was so frightened that they were going to rob him or something. He had a gun with him, his hand shaking, then _bang_.

Dean fell. Sam's eyes widened. "Dean!" She rushed to her big brother.

No… she was supposed to have more time to figure out the crossroads deal and break it. How could he just… drop dead? She felt tears at the corners of her eyes. The man kept on muttering apologies to her, but she just turned to him, fuming at him. "Just call an ambulance."

"I-I-I… I really didn't mean to-" He stuttered, his hands shaking even more wildly.

"Just do it!" Sam shouted.

He retreated. Once he did, she let her tears fall. "No… no please, not like this…"

Dean's eyes closed, and Sam gripped his shoulders tightly.

* * *

 _It was the heat of the moment…_

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the alarm-clock radio. She shot right up, and found that she was indeed back in their hotel room. "Rise and shine, Sammy!"

She looked over to where her brother was, tying his shoes. She blinked, before turning back to the radio, unable to comprehend what just happened.

It must've been a dream, she decided. It would be better think like that, since she was already stressed enough.

But it couldn't have been a dream, everything was too real. Even this morning felt like déjà vu to her, the same song playing on the radio again and the same events playing through. "Dude. Asia." Dean said.

Yes. Asia was the name of the band which played 'Heat of the Moment', that much she knew. "Dean." She said, partly annoyed at her brother's mannerisms. She _strongly disliked_ the song, and if she ever heard it again, she didn't know what she would do.

"Oh, come on, you love this song and you know it." Dean teased, oblivious to the amount of staring that Sam is doing.

In the bathroom, Dean gargled very loudly and rudely. Sam already had finished brushing her teeth, and continued to brush her hair. However, she produced no reaction to Dean's behavior. Dean must've taken it personally, so he asked, "What?" Thinking something was wrong with his little sister.

"I don't know." Sam admitted.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. It was as if he always knew when she was distraught, it was just difficult to hide her distress from him. "I think I-" She paused. How was she going to explain what she had experienced? "Man, I had a weird dream."

"...Clowns or midgets?"

She splashed water into his face before they left for breakfast. So far, everything had been going on just like in her dream. From the breakfast joint, to Dean's lines, to the falling tabasco sauce.

It was even still a Tuesday for her.

She couldn't quite focus, it was pretty weird. It was the most intense feeling of déjà vu she had ever experienced. However, it _couldn't_ be déjà vu because that just wasn't really a thing. "Hey." Dean snapped his fingers in front of her, bringing her back to reality. "You with me?"

"What?" She asked. She felt a little bad that she wasn't listening to him, but, she was in fact bewildered.

"You sure you feeling ok?" He asked in an undertone.

Sam sighed deeply, finally deciding to give in. "You… you don't remember any of this, do you?"

"Remember what?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"No, I mean, like, it's already happened before."

It took him a moment, then he said, "Yeah. Like déjà vu."

"No, I mean, it's _actually_ happened before."

"Ok, how is that not déjà-"

"Don't, don't say it! Just don't even-" Her voice had started to rise, but the waiter had decided to come right at the moment.

Sam caught the tabasco bottle for the waiter. It wasn't long after they left the restaurant that Dean had been run over by a car, and he died in her arms.

* * *

 _Telling me what your heart meant..._

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

Her eyes snapped open. This was the _third_ time that it was still Tuesday. The third time that Dean just had to gurgle loudly and annoyingly in the bathroom.

...The third time that her big brother was going to die.

"Would you listen to me, Dean? Because I am flipping out." Sam was saying in the restaurant after he proclaimed that it was 'Pig-in-a-Poke' day. When the waiter came, she ordered for the both of them quickly.

Once the waiter left, Dean cracked her a smile. "Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that."

Sam sighed. "Dean, quit screwing around."

She tried to explain what it was, and then Dean compared it to _Groundhog Day_ again. Then she guessed what he was about to say… 'dingo-ate-my-baby crazy'. Then, she caught the hot sauce without even _looking_ at it.

"Nice reflexes." He commented.

The waiter had left by then. "No, I just knew it was going to happen."

"Ok, look, I'm sure there's some sort of explanation-"

"You're just going to have to go with me on this, Dean, you just have to. You owe me that much." She practically was on her knees and begging for him to believe her, she didn't think she could live through her brother's death again.

"Calm down." He said, noticing the rise in temper. "It's going to be ok."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I can't calm down. I can't. Because-" Her voice faltered. _It_ _most definitely_ wasn't _going to be ok_ … she nearly added.

Dean's eyes widened at her sudden hesitation. "Because what?" He urged.

"Because you die today, Dean." She finally said.

There was a long pause. Then Dean said determinedly, "I'm not going to die. Not today."

"Twice now I've watched you die, and I can't…. I won't do it again, okay? You're just going to have to believe me. Please."

Dean stared at her. Then he said calmly, "All right. I still think you're nuts, but okay, whatever this is, we'll figure it out. It'll be all right, Sammy." She nodded at his words, and once Dean was finished with his breakfast, they left.

They decided to go to Mystery Spot during the daytime, since she told him that he died there. She also had to hurry her pace to rescue him from the driver.

When they were at Mystery Spot, she felt like hitting the owner or something because she was just so frustrated. This investigation was just heading nowhere.

It was after she was dragged out, that Dean figured out her entire ordeal, and decided that they should just lay-low until midnight. They never got the chance.

A desk fell right on top of him, and Sam yelped. _No… not again…_

* * *

 _It was the heat of the moment…...showed in your eyes_

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. This was going to take everything she had, if she wanted to end the torture that was her "Groundhog Day".

After they got ready, they were in the same diner again. She had just explained everything to Dean, who made the same comparisons as the day before.

"...You said I order the same thing every time, right?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Pig in a poke, side of bacon." She said it as if it had been rehearsed thoroughly.

Dean told the waitress that he wanted sausage instead of bacon. The day was starting to look positive when his food came. She even thought she may not have to watch her brother die again.

However, she was wrong to think that. Dean choked on the sausage, and dropped dead before she could heimlich him. She sat there, helpless and alone.

* * *

' _Cause now you find yourself in eighty two..._

That stupid song by Asia kept on playing every morning. She was bound to destroy the radio by the time it was Wednesday.

However, it was this time that she decided they weren't going for breakfast. It was too much of a risk. Dean was disappointed, but she remarked, "You'll thank me when it's Wednesday!"

He was about to head into the shower, when he furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Whatever that means."

She sighed. How many times was she going to have to explain this to her brother? How many times did she have to watch him die? She was becoming tormented.

She buried her head in her hands. She was just exhausted. All she wanted was more time to figure out how she could save him from his impending doom, not just from the Groundhog Day situation, but the deal that he had made.

 _Thud_.

Her eyes widened. "Dean?"

Silence.

* * *

 _The disco hot spots hold no charm for you_

His deaths were becoming more and more ridiculous.

He got electrocuted by his _razor_ , and he also died from food poisoning from this taco that they had picked up from a sketchy diner.

Another time they decided… well, Sam _insisted_ they head over to Mystery Spot. Mostly just to vent her anger out on the man who owned the joint. She even tied him up.

She took an axe and started to tear down the place. While she was hacking away, she heard Dean console the owner. "Everybody's fine, nobody's going to get hurt, okay? Sammy?"

Sam stopped and turned to him, fuming. She imagined she must have looked terrible, since he actually cringed under her stare. "Maybe you should drop the axe and let this guy go, what do you say?"

"Something's gotta be going on here. I intend to find out what." She said through gritted teeth, and went back to swinging her axe.

"Place is tore up pretty good, girl. Time to give it a rest."

Her arms shook. "NO! I'm gonna take it down to studs."

Dean stood up slowly, and used his commanding tone on her. "Sammy, that's enough, give me the axe."

They fought over the axe, then the axe went awry. Technically, it was Sam who had killed Dean this time. Once she saw that they were covered in his blood, she dropped the axe in horror. "Dean?"

* * *

 _You can't concern yourself with bigger things…_

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

She awoke with tears in her eyes. It was unacceptable that time, since _she_ was the one who killed her brother that time.

Good god she was getting sick and tired of that line.

"Hey, hey! Are you alright?" Dean asked, sitting on the edge of her bed, noticing her shoulders beginning to shake and how wet her cheeks were.

Sam put her hands to her face to wipe her tears, and she tried to shake her head. "I'm… I'm… I'm ok…."

"No, you're _not_." Dean said. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about? Samantha, you know I'm here for you." His hand was on her shoulder.

She was calming herself by now. "I'll tell you at breakfast, ok?" She said quietly.

Dean nodded, and went to get himself ready, and Sam was grateful that he didn't press any further.

After they were fresh and ready they headed to the diner for the umpteenth Tuesday in a row. She skillfully pickpocketed the car keys from the old man who had run over Dean countless times, in addition to ignoring Dean's comment on the Tuesday special. Now, she was just irritated that she had to go through _everything_ again.

However, she was glad that the morning events seemed to have been forgotten.

On the downside, for the umpteenth Tuesday she had to explain her situation to him.

"...There's no way to stop it." She was saying.

"Jeez, aren't you grumpy."

"Yeah, I am. You wanna know why? Because this is the hundredth Tuesday in a row I've been through, and it never stops. Ever. So yeah, I'm a little grumpy. Hot sauce."

"What?"

She had to catch the hot sauce… _again_ …

"Nice reflexes."

"I knew it was going to happen, Dean. I know everything that's gonna happen."

Suddenly defensive, Dean remarked, "You don't know everything."

"Yeah, I do."

This was getting tiring.

" _Yeah, right, nice guess._ " She said with her brother, in perfect unison.

"It wasn't a guess."

" _Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam. Sam."_

They leaned close to each other. Sam was just copying what Dean was doing, only to prove her point. " _You think you're being funny but you're being really really childish! Samantha Winchester wears makeup. Samantha Winchester cries her way through sex. Samantha Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when she wakes up she-_ "

Dean threw up his hands in exasperation. "Ok, alright! That's enough."

She told him about everyone in the joint, she told him how she tore up Mystery Spot and had lived through countless of his deaths. She predicted the things that were happening outside too. "Dog. Excuse me."

A dog outside the restaurant barked at them, and a girl bumped into Dean. "Excuse me." She said. He commented on her looks, as per usual. Sam was about to continue on when he put an arm out to stop her. She looked back to him in surprise.

"Hey, all the times we've walked down the street, have I ever done this?"

Dean walked back up the street to the girl. Sam watched in amazement as Dean spoke with her a little, and she handed him a flyer. Sam blinked owlishly as Dean came back all smug with a pamphlet in his hand. "No."

The paper that was in her hand was actually a missing person's report. His name was Dexter Hassleback. Sam decided to talk to her after they figured out she was the missing man's daughter.

However, behind her, she heard the dog bark and Dean scream.

* * *

 _You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings..._

They were back at the diner, just after they had gotten dressed. She told him about the whole ordeal, but this time it was about the missing man. He was a blogger and writer about a lot of conspiracy theories, Mystery Spots, and everything in that area.

However he had just disappeared in a Mystery Spot, which she didn't get. Dean said that it was "...just desserts."

"Yeah, you're right. That is just desserts."

She stopped. The man who had been at the counter the entire time, had a half-eaten pancake leftover and pink syrup doused all over it. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, immediately noticing his sister's discomfort.

She watched the man who had the pancake walk by the diner window. "Guy has maple syrup the past hundred Tuesdays, all of a sudden he has strawberry?"

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?" Dean bluntly commented.

"Not in this diner. Not today. Nothing in this place ever changes. Except me." She said.

* * *

' _Cause it's the heat of the moment…_

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

She didn't understand. Dean didn't even _die_ that time.

This time when they were in the diner, she kept a careful eye on the man eating the pancakes. Dean finished his meal as soon as he could, and once the man left, they followed him.

She knew it. It was a trickster. Who else would be so heartless to put her in such a position where she had to witness her brother's death Tuesday after Tuesday?

Once they were close enough, the Winchesters ganked the Trickster in an alleyway, and Sam held the stake closer to his throat, but he didn't seem at all threatened after he revealed himself to be the same trickster they once tried to kill months before.

The Trickster just stared back nonchalantly. "Why… why are you doing this to me?" Sam asked, her voice wavering and hand shaking.

The Trickster faltered slightly at the vulnerable-looking Samantha Winchester, but he stood his ground. He almost regretted that he was doing this to her, but he believed in why he was doing what he was doing. "Why? You're joking, right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?"

"And Hassleback? What about him?" Dean asked.

"That putz? Said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one." He laughed. "Then you guys showed up, and I made you the second you hit town."

"So this is fun for you?" Sam asked, fuming. "Killing Dean over and over again?"

"One, yes, this is fun. And two? This is _so_ not about killing Dean. This joke's on you, Samantha. Watching your brother die, every day, forever?"

Sam faltered, and couldn't find the strength to correct him. Nobody called her Samantha unless they were family.

Dean stepped up in defense, noticing her lack in reaction and reaching for his gun even though he knew it probably won't affect a trickster. But this man was hurting his sister's feelings, and he wouldn't let it slide. " _You son of a bitch."_

"How long will it take you to realize? You can't save your brother. No matter what."

"Oh yeah? I kill you, this all ends now." Sam spat.

However, since he didn't want to die, he promised it'd be Wednesday when she woke up.

* * *

 _Promise me I'll be back in time…_

She glanced around. New song. "Dude, you gonna sleep all day?"

Different line. "No Asia…" She breathed.

"Yeah. This station sucks."

She looked at the radio. It showed that it was, in fact, Wednesday. A new day.

She was ecstatic. In fact, she decided that they needed to hightail it out of town as fast as they could. The best thing about today was that she wasn't going to witness her brother die again.

 _Bang._

No. It couldn't happen today. It wasn't supposed to. It was Wednesday, after all. A new day where her big brother survived.

"Dean!" She cried, rushing out to the parking lot. She slid to her knees next to his bloodied form. "Dean… no!" She shook him, hoping to wake him from unconsciousness or _something_ , but nothing was happening. His eyes were closed, skin color fading, too much blood flowing from his chest.

Tears flowed down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, which blinked some of the tears out, but when she opened them back up she was still in the parking lot. "I'm supposed to wake up."

 _ **Six months later…**_

She's been hunting alone, chasing after the trickster. She ignored all of Bobby's worried and frantic calls. She's been stitching her own wounds. It's been hard, since normally her brother takes care of it for her injuries, but she's getting better at it.

However, one of the calls has lifted her hope. Bobby found the trickster for her, and once they met he explained that he knew about the ritual to summon him. The thing was, though, they needed a gallon of blood. _Fresh_ blood.

Yet, Bobby was not just going to let little Samantha Winchester murder an innocent man. That was too much.

He handed her the knife.

The man who had practically been her father… in fact, he was a better father figure than John _ever_ was... offered his own life instead.

But it couldn't have been Bobby. How could he possibly know about the Trickster's whereabouts so suddenly anyway? Including all the details about the ritual. She told her this so she could feel better about her own intentions.

She ended up murdering him with the knife. His corpse just vanished. " _Bobby!"_ She screamed, reaching out into the air he had disappeared into. She held her head into her hands, she couldn't believe what she had just done. She had killed the only other man in the world that she loved, that had cared for her just as much as Dean had.

"You're right. I was just screwing with you. Pretty good, though, Samantha-"

" _Sam._ " She corrected, turning to the Trickster seething in rage.

"...ok... _Sam_... Smart. Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Holy Full Metal Jacket."

"Bring. Him. Back." She said, bringing the stake to his chest. He leaned back.

"Who, Dean? Didn't my girl send you flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak."

The grip on her stake loosened, and she spoke quieter. "Just take us back to that Tuesday-er, Wednesday-when it all started. Please. We won't come after you, I swear."

He tried to explain to her that trying to save Dean from his fate was pointless. That this was what it was going to end up being like, but she refused to listen.

She was in _fact_ going to save him. No matter what the cost.

She wasn't sure she could survive without her brother at her side, reminding her that everything was going to be ok. "Please…" Her hand was shaking as tears threatened to fall. "Just…. please…" She said, just a little above a whisper.

The Trickster wouldn't admit it aloud, but it seems as if he has a soft spot for Samantha Winchester.

* * *

" _What, you gonna sleep all day?_ "

Those words...hell, that _voice_ was like music to her ears. She shot up from her bed. "I know. No Asia. This station sucks."

"It's Wednesday."

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday." He shot the radio a look of betrayal. "Turn that thing off."

Ignoring that side comment, she stood and walked over to embrace her brother. Dean kind of just stood there for a moment, shocked of this sudden gesture, before returning the hug and brushing her hair with the back of his hand.

She honestly felt like crying. This time, tears of joy.

"Dude, how many Tuesdays have you had?"

"...Enough."

Her brother was alive. She was going to make every effort to keep it that way.


	3. Goodbye, Dean

**Yooo so this chapter mentions love but I just wanna let you know it's not incest. NOT INCEST. It's like an Elsa/Anna family love thing. I'm totally against incest. Anyway, I hope you like what I did here... yeah... I made a male!Ruby. Ehhh I hope more people get into this story soon, that would be cool.**

 **This is my interpretation of "No Rest for the Wicked"**

 **I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

Sam knew that time was running out, and fast. In fact, she stayed up many nights looking for ways to relief her brother from the burden of the hellhounds, but she was never lucky enough to find an answer.

However, they soon found one. The last case they had taken led them straight to the owner of Dean's soul, which just so happened to be some demon named Lilith. Additionally, Bobby helped them figure out where she resided, and it was a small town called New Harmony in Illinois.

Yet, they figured that they couldn't just barge in. At first, it was Sam who suggested they go right away (which was very uncharacteristic of her) but she seemed to come to her senses and agreed with Bobby and Dean to summon Ruben and have him answer some questions. The result left him in the basement because he wouldn't give the right answers, yet they still had the knife, which was what they needed most.

Sam and Dean were currently loading weapons, whatever it would take against Lilith and the hellhounds. They weren't going down without a fight. Sam sighed. "We're just going to let him rot down there?"

"That's the idea." Dean replied.

"Dean, uh…" Sam was nervous for asking her brother something like this, because she knew how protective he could be. Sometimes, it was very annoying. She could protect her own skin, dammit. "What if Ruben's right? What if I can take out Lilith?"

She was right. He shot an angry, doubtful looked to her. Her fists tightened. "Quit looking at me like that." She murmured through her gritted teeth.

"What, are you gonna give her the Carrie-stare and Lilith'll just go "poof"?"

She shook her head. "Dean, I don't know what Ruben meant. You know, maybe we should just go ask him."

"Samantha, you wanted the knife. I got you the knife." After a challenging glare, he turned and moved over to another table.

Sam groaned. "Dean, just listen to me for a second. Last time, Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got's one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Well, this ain't smart." Dean replied.

Sam sighed. "We got one shot at this, Dean. Just one. So if there's a sure-fire way then maybe we should just talk about it."

"Samantha Mary Winchester." Sam flinched when he used her full name. He approached her as he spoke, and she resisted every urge to punch him. "We are not going to make the same mistake again."

"You said that, but what does it even mean?" She asked quietly.

Dean sighed. "Don't you see a pattern here? Dad's deal, my deal, now this? I mean every time one of us is – is – is up the creek the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, man. Ruben's just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with and you know where it's going."

As if final with his word, he moved back to the table with the weapons. Sam shook her head as Dean absentmindedly reloaded one of the guns on the table. Of course Dean was worried about her. He didn't want her to go through the same experience _he_ was going through. She walked to the other side of the table. "Dean." She moved to sit next to him, and watched as he assembled another weapon.

It was just like they were kids, when Dean was teaching her how to use and assemble different weapons that she could use to protect herself, and she would just watch intently, eagerly awaiting her turn to try and assemble a rifle. "What do you think is going to happen? This is me, I can handle it."

Dean stopped abruptly, and shook his head.

"And if it'll save you…"

"Why even risk it?" Dean asked, looking back up to Sam, almost angered. Sam looked into those forest green eyes of his to find some expression of comfort behind them.

"Because you're my brother, Dean. Because you did the same for me."

Dean looked back to the weapons and scoffed. "I know. Look how that turned out."

Suddenly, she couldn't look at him. She reckoned he remembered the time she died in the yellow-eyed demon's game. Knowing that, it became hard to when those brooding eyes of his were looking right into her own. "Sammy, look at me." He almost begged. She looked to him in surprise. It was obvious he was struggling with what to say. "All I'm saying is… that you're my weak spot."

His eyes were watering. She hated to see him like this, because that meant he was giving up. When Dean truly gave up, there was no hope for the Winchesters.

"You are, and I'm yours." He said, continuing.

Seeing her brother in near tears, made her own eyes blurry too. "You don't mean that… we're… we're family."

"I know. And those evil sons of bitches know it too. I mean, what'll we do for each other, you know, how far we'll go? They're using it against us."

Sam realized he was right. She knew there was no way to stop it.

"So what? We just stop looking out for each other?" She asked numbly.

Dean shook his head, smiling. "No freaking way. We stop being martyrs, man. We stop spreading it for those demons." He picks up the knife that Ruben gave them. The only weapon that is effective against _all_ types of monsters. "We take this knife, and we go after Lilith our way. The way Dad taught us to. And if we go down, then, uh… then at least we go down swinging."

Sam stared at him, and blinked the tears out of her eyes. He was smiling back at her, as if everything was going to be all right. She was glad for this change of atmosphere too.

She wondered how long it was going to last.

* * *

Finally, the Winchesters loaded into their Impala all loaded and ready for a hunt. They weren't expecting Bobby to up and show up outside Dean's window, scaring the living daylights out of them. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, as if he was a distressed parent.

With a switched glance and a sigh, they step out of the car. Neither Dean nor Bobby were particularly happy with each other. "We got the knife." Dean replied.

"And you intend to use it without me?"

Sam watched the two of them warily. Sure, Bobby helped the two of them locate Lilith, but it wasn't worth risking his life.

"Do I look like a ditch-able prom date to you?" He asked again.

"No, Bobby, of course not." Sam answered quickly.

Dean sighed. "This is about me, and Sam. This isn't your fight."

Even though that was slightly true, Sam did believe they could use some backup.

"The hell it isn't!" Dean was shocked by this response. "Family don't always end in blood, boy. Besides, you need me."

"Bobby."

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?"

Sam looked to Dean in surprise. Dean switched a wary glance with her, but just sighed. "How'd you know?"

"Because that's what happens when you got hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart."

Sam watched Dean more intently, but the man in question only looked to the ground in defeat. Bobby handed Dean the distributor cap which had been missing from the Impala. "I'll follow." He declared, moving over to his own car.

* * *

They had been on the road for hours, and it was already night as they headed on the highway to Indiana. It had taken this long for Sam to gain her courage to speak. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?" He asked warily.

"You know, if this doesn't, uh…" She sighed, and moved on quietly. "If this doesn't go the way we want, I want you to know-"

"No, no, no, no, no." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Dean, please, just let me say this!" Sam protested. "Please…"

Dean sighed, but otherwise nodded in consent.

"I love you, Dean. You are the greatest big brother a girl like me could ever have. Thank you for always being there for me, protecting me from the evils of the night… hell, even _raising_ me… I love you, and if I ever say otherwise, I would never mean that. We've… we've always worked the best together, Dean. I just wish it could always be like this." By the end of her speech, tears were beginning to threaten to fall.

Only silence filled the car.

It wasn't often they said they loved each other. It was mostly through actions like hugging. Or, in extreme measures, standing in the way of a bullet.

"Dammit, Sammy." Dean said quietly. He held out his hand, keeping the other on the wheel, and Sam took it, gripping it tightly. "I love you all the same, Samantha. Even if I end up biting the dust, know that I will always be by your side. Even if I'm down in hell, I'm going to be thinking of you 24/7. It's going to be ok, no matter what happens."

Sam nodded, her smile wavering, and the hand she had been holding onto released itself. "Let's see what's on the radio."

It was a familiar Bon Jovi tune. Dean had never been a big fan of him, but surprisingly he didn't move to change the channel. Noticing Sam's look of confusion, he stated, "What? Bon Jovi rocks on occasion."

It was in the middle of the song. At first, Dean was bobbing his head to the music, then he decided he should sing. " _Tommy's got his six string in hock, now he's holding in what he used to make it talk, so tough…. So tough…"_

Sam stared at her brother disbelievingly. He gestured and wiggled his eyebrows as if that was going to make her join him. She only scoffed, as Dean continued, this time nudging her. " _Gina dreams of running away. When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday."_

At last, Sam decided to join in softly. " _We've got to hold on to what we've got, it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not…"_

Dean nodded encouragingly. "That's a girl!"

Sam smiled. " _We've got each other, and that's a lot for love, we'll give it a shot. Woah, we're halfway there, WoAH LIVIN ON A PRAYER…."_ She got really into the song. She hadn't noticed when Dean dropped out, giving her the occasional remorseful glance.

* * *

They were doing pretty good with the infiltration of Lilith's base home in Indiana. At least, until Ruben showed up demanding Dean hand over the knife, not knowing it was Sam who had the knife. She stood next to Dean protectively. "How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked.

Ruben smirked. "What you don't know about me could fill up a book."

"Whoa."

"What?"

Sam could just feel Dean's distaste for Ruben.

"Nothing. I couldn't see you before, but you're one ugly son of a bitch."

Ruben turned to Sam, fuming. "Samantha, give me the knife before you hurt yourself."

"It's _Sam_ ," She corrected. "and you'll get this when it's over."

"It's already over. I gave you a way to save Dean, you shot me down. Now it's too late. He's dead, and I'm not gonna let you die too."

At first Sam thought how charming that line was. But once he had mentioned Dean was dead, Sam responded with fire. "Try and stop me, and I'll kill you, bastard."

Ruben rolled his eyes. "Hit me with your best shot, babe."

Dean decided to break up the fight and point out more pressing issues. Turns out, the demons surrounding Lilith had finally noticed them. "So much for the element of surprise." Dean commented.

Sam panicked, and urged her brother. "Go, go. Run. Run!"

They ran for the gate and opened it, eventually heading for Lilith's house. Dozens of demons gathered in a mob fashion, chasing after them wildly.

Sam was the first to reach the house, but her hands were shaking too much as she tried to pick the lock.

Suddenly, the sprinklers turned on and they became a barrier. Sam was able to unlock the door then, and her and Ruben rush into the house. The first thing they saw inside was a dead body. "You think Lilith knows we're here?"

Ruben nodded. "Probably."

They moved around the house quietly, with Sam in the lead holding the knife as if it were a gun. Eventually, they find a man frightened out of his wits. Dean tried to console him, and they asked him a few questions.

They learned that Lilith switched bodies, then they directed the man to the basement after some convincing that had to be done.

Swiftly and quietly, they moved around the hallways into Lilith's bedroom, looking for any sign of her. She found a little girl sleeping against her mother's (at least she assumed it was her mother) chest.

Her mother looked frightened. "Do it!" She urged Sam.

The child must be Lilith.

 _For Dean._ She thought, gripping tightly to the knife and raising her arms.

However, she couldn't bring herself to kill the child. It just wasn't how she was raised. Then she wondered… did demons even have to sleep?

The little girl stirred, and she opened her eyes. Her mother screamed, "HURRY!" But Sam couldn't do it. She couldn't… it wasn't how she was raised to be. She wasn't a coldblooded murderer. Saving people, that was what she did for the family business.

Much to her relief, Dean hurried into the room then as the child screamed. "Sam, it's not her anymore."

The three of them sighed, defeated, and began to leave the house, trying to discuss how Lilith could escape. "Ok, you win. What do I have to do?" Sam finally decided to ask Ruben.

Ruben blinked. "What do you mean?"

"To save Dean." Sam said exasperatedly. "What do you need me to do?"

She felt a grip on her shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean snapped, but she ignored him and shook him off.

"Ruben!"

Ruben just sighed. "You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time."

Sam was becoming frantic. "Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way. Whatever it is, I'll do it." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, she could feel it.

They couldn't have come all this way for nothing.

"Samantha."

"Don't, Dean!" She shouted, turning to him in defiance. "I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!"

"Yes you are!"

Sam stared at him in betrayal. This was it, he had given up. She looked away, as tears were beginning to fall. No, she couldn't cry in front of Ruben. She must hold them back. "I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."

Sam paused, heartbroken. "Then… what am I supposed to do, Dean?"

"Keep fighting." Dean said, approaching her. She looked away. "Hey, look at me, please. Take care of my wheels. Samantha, remember what Dad taught you… okay?" When he spoke again, his voice wavered and he reached out for her. "Remember what _I_ taught you."

"Dean, I-"

At that moment, the grandfather clock chimed.

Dean's end has come.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." Ruben admitted.

Dean's face fell. "Hellhound."

" _Where_?" Sam asked.

"There." He pointed to an empty space.

Sure enough, they heard growling. Dean bolted from the room, with Sam and Ruben following right behind him. If he was going to go down, he's going to go down fighting.

Ruben turned to Sam when they entered another room. "Hand me the knife, maybe I can fight it."

Sam hesitated, still not trustworthy of Ruben.

"Wait!" Dean called. "Sammy, that isn't Ruben!"

With that, Sam was flung hard against the wall. Dean cried out, but in poor reflex she dropped the knife. Then, without touching Dean, Ruben smacked him and flung him onto the table, pinning him just like how he pinned Sam.

"How long have you been him?" Dean demanded.

Ruben's entire demeanor changed to that of a child. "Not long." She looked down to the vessel she was in. "The body could be better, but I kinda like it. Nice and strong."

"Where's Ruben?" Sam asked.

"He was a very bad man, so I sent him far, far away."

"You know, I should have seen it before, but you all look alike to me." Dean spat.

Lilith smiled, and turned, slowly approaching Sam. "Hello, Samantha. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time."

Against her will, Lilith grabs ahold of her chin to force her to face her. Lilith landed her lips to Sam's, and Dean cried out in protest.

When they released, Sam stared with wide eyes and red-beat cheeks. "Your lips are soft." Lilith commented.

Lilith was still in close, and still had her chin. Sam tried to move from it's grip, but it was still a fruitless effort to fight back. "Right, so you have me. Let my brother go."

Lilith leaned back, amused. "You silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something I want. You don't."

"So, this is your plan? Drag me to hell, kill Sam, and then what? Become Queen Bitch?"

Lilith smirked to Dean. "I don't have to answer to puppy chow."

Dean was still pinned on the table as the hellhound burst into the room. Sam's breath hitched, as Lilith ordered, "Sic 'em, boys."

Sam realized she wasn't pinned anymore, but she couldn't find herself to move. She only watched as her big brother became torn apart by the invisible dogs. "No!" She screamed. "Stop!"

Dean was in pain, and Sam couldn't do anything. She couldn't save him, she was helpless. "STOP IT!" Maybe she should've taken note from the Trickster.

She continued to beg as the hellhounds lashed at Dean, long scars appearing on his back and chest. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she began to weep. "NO!"

Lilith turned to Sam, smiling. "Yes."

Suddenly, white light filled the room, and Sam turned her head, ready for her demise as well. However, the light retracted, shocking Lilith. When Sam realized how frightened Lilith became, and how harmless that light had really been, she decided to use it against the demon. She stood, and approached her. Confident, but angry. Angry at her for messing with her brother, and angry for all the pain she had caused.

"Back."

If it was a Carrie-stare she wanted, a Carrie-stare she was going to get. Sam scoffed. Who was the one begging now?

"I said, back!" Lilith held out their hand, but Sam ignored its request and knelt down to get Ruben's blade.

"I don't think so." Sam spat, making a move to stab the damned thing in their chest. However, the demon disappeared in smoke before the metal could reach skin. Suddenly, Ruben collapsed on the floor next to Dean.

"Dean!" Sam whimpered, dropping the knife. She had lost, he was dead. Everyone was right, she could've never saved him at all.

Sam approached Dean, and fell to her knees beside him. This was for real, no Groundhog day this time. He was truly gone, all the way down in hell. She wasn't sure if she _could_ make it without him.

She couldn't handle it.

Yet, she knew she had to be strong for him. She had to, Dean depended on it.

She picked up Dean's limp body, and held his head close, cradling it. The tears that had been building earlier were now falling onto Dean's bloodied face. "No… no, Dean…" She sobbed, her head hung over his, and hair draping around her face like a curtain. "Don't leave me Dean, please... n-not like this..."


	4. The Winchesters, Reunited

**Ahh I forgot to thank aliiceroseee for their review! Yeah, this'll definitely be a Sabriel story (who knows, maybe Gabriel will live in this fic somehow) but it will also occasionally explore Sastiel. (Don't get me wrong, I'm a big Destiel shipper haha) Sooo yeah. Thanks for the review~**

 **Also thank you for the fave's and follow's~**

 **the episodes in this chapter include: Lazarus Rising, and Yellow Fever**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

At first, Dean wasn't sure why he was alive. He remembered clearly being dragged in hell, tortured, etc. But now he was out. He escaped somehow, or, someone decided to save him.

That thought brought him to his little sister. Then, he thought the worst could have happened to her. Did she make a deal with the crossroads demon to bring him back?

He cursed. If she did, then they would have just been put in the same cycle again. He had _in fact_ already discussed this pressing issue with her before they faced Lilith. Yet, here he was standing in the middle of nowhere, unscarred, filthy, and ragged.

He needed to see Sam.

First, he tried to approach Bobby. They had a quarrel, but eventually they knew to trust each other. Bobby thinking that he was a shifter of sorts, but Dean automatically proved that theory false. "So what do you remember?" Bobby decided to ask.

"Not much. I remember I was a hellhound's chew toy, and then… lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it." In truth, he _did_ remember everything that happened in hell. He didn't want to admit to anything just yet. Just thinking about it made him shiver. "Sam's number is not working. She's, uh… she's not…"

Bobby smiled. "Oh, she's alive all right. Well, as far as I know."

"Good." Dean said. Then, that last bit got to him. "What do you mean as far as you know?"

Bobby sighed. "I haven't talked to her in months."

Dean stared at him disbelievingly. "You're kidding, you just let her off on her own?" There was no way she could've survived such a long time without any sort of emotional support.

"She was dead set on it." Bobby shrug. "Not much I could've done."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He scoffed. "Bobby, you should've been looking after her."

Bobby was exasperated, to say the least. He did kind of miss the overprotective Dean Winchester. "I tried. These last months haven't exactly been easy, you know. For her or me. We had to bury you."

Dean shifted his weight uneasily. It must've been traumatizing for Samantha to watch her brother go six feet (or more, he couldn't tell how deep the hole was) under. "Why did you bury me anyway?"

"I wanted you salt and burned. Samantha wouldn't have it."

Dean grinned. "I'm glad she won that one."

"She said you'd need a body when you came back home somehow. That's about all she said."

Suddenly, all facts were leading to his theory. "What do you mean?"

"She was quiet. Real quiet. And then she just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find her, but she didn't want to be found."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, he should've known. She brought him back somehow, possibly by some demon force. That would explain all the noise he had experienced in the gas station.

Eventually, they figured out where she was hidden. Pontiac Illinois, where Dean had popped out of the ground. They found the motel where she had been staying at, and decided to pay her a visit.

When Sam opened the door, Dean automatically smiled warmly at her. He did miss such a kind face, after all those long, dreadful months back in hell.

However, she didn't respond the same.

She looked awful. It was obvious she had stayed up many nights, surviving mainly on caffeine. Raggedy hair, bags under her eyes, pale. At first she didn't even notice Dean. Her eyes widened once she did, and she noiselessly let them inside her room.

Screaming, she pulled out a knife from a drawer and lunged at Dean. However, Dean easily disarmed her and Bobby pulled her back, restraining her. "Who are you?!" She shouted, fighting against Bobby.

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean replied.

She huffed. "Do what?"

Bobby tried to calm her, using his soothing tone. "It's him, it's him. It's really him, I've been through this already."

Sam looked back to Dean, her eyes brimming with tears. "W-what…" She stuttered.

Dean approached her slowly, as if she was an animal ready to attack. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?"

Finally, Bobby released Sam and she embraced Dean in a tight hug. She sobbed into his arms, while Dean stroked her hair. It was then that he realized, maybe she wasn't the one who raised him from the depths of hell. Someone else had decided to let the Winchesters reunite.

"I've missed you, so so much…" Sam murmured into his shoulder.

Every moment while he was down in hell… every second he was being tortured, or _he_ was doing the torturing, he thought of his little sister.

"Everything's ok, I got you." He replied, his grip tightening around her. "I always got you."

* * *

It wasn't long before the Winchesters got settled in, and Bobby could leave them alone for a while. In fact, they had even taken up a case or two, as if everything was back to normal.

Well, not _everything_ was back to normal. They had an angel on their side, named Castiel, but otherwise things were going along a good, straight path for the two of them.

They came across a case where a man had been killed, and was now sending a "ghost sickness" to other… well, in a mild manner of speaking, dicks. Bullies. It spread via germs, fluids, basically like a normal sickness. It made you afraid of every little thing.

This was what Dean had. He could tell it amused Sam, but he could also tell she was worried for his life. It always seemed to end up like that. They figured out that he was just experiencing the victim's death, just much slower. They also learned who the culprit was, too.

That was how they found themselves in their current situation. "We're hunting a ghost." Sam was trying to say.

"A ghost, exactly! Who does that?" Dean replied incredulously.

Sam blinked. "Us."

"Us? Right. And that Sam, that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we - we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We...are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Huh? Seriously?" Sam only stared at him with her mouth open. If Dean wasn't so afraid, he'd probably laugh at her comical expression.

"Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, a-and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you -you're gassy! You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! I mean, you know what?" He tossed the keys to her.

"D-Dean, wait-"

"You can forget it."

It took her a moment to recover from the rant, her face flushed from embarrassment. "Wait, where do you think you're going?"

"Stay away from me Sam, okay? Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and - and - and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit." Was he really saying this? He couldn't believe his own ears. When he mentioned the hellhounds, he saw her freeze on the spot. It made him feel terrible, but it still didn't overcome his sense of fear. He knew he should be there for his sister, but… he just couldn't right now. He had to get away from all of this.

Eventually, and out of breath, he made it back to the motel room. The only reason he was out of breath was because he was being chased by a feral beast.

When he entered the room, his sister stood up. "I looked everywhere for you, Dean. How the hell did you get here?"

Dean glanced at her. "Ran. What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock." He was beat. "I'm going to die, Samantha." _Again. I'm going to let you down, again._

"Yeah, you are." She agreed. Now, this puzzled Dean. He expected something along the lines of, _how the hell could you say that?_ Or at least some form of denial. "You're going back."

This wasn't his sister, he automatically realized. "Back?" He said carefully.

She sighed. "Downstairs, Dean. Hell. It's about damn time, too. Truth is, you've been a real pain in my ass." Yup. Something was off with her. When she looked directly at him, he saw the difference in her eyes: they were now a beady yellow.

Dean's eyes widened, as he was flung against the wall with a single gesture. "No! You get out of my sister, you son of a bitch!"

She smirked. "No one's possessing me, Dean. This is what I'm going to become. This is what I want to become. The best part is there's nothing you can do about it." With a flex of her hand, she began to choke Dean.

" _Dean? Dean, hey… Dean!"_

She was normal again, Dean realized with a sigh of relief. She looked at him with sincere concern, in eyes not only a second ago had been glaring into his soul.

A couple hours passed, and they defeated the vengeful spirit. Well, Sam was doing all the work of fighting it while Bobby provided the lore and the materials needed to face it. As Bobby drove away after the day's work, Sam and Dean hung by the Impala for a moment.

"So, are you really sure you're ok?" Sam asked. "You looked pretty shaken up when I came in."

Dean stole a quick glance at her, and saw a flash of the beady yellow eyes.

He couldn't tell her what he saw. Yet, those hazel eyes that flashed from green to blue in sunlight were searching him. These hazel eyes were much better than the yellow eyes he had seen before, he decided.

He sighed. "Nothing I couldn't handle, Sammy."

She scoffed. "Now that's a lie."

"Fine, I give." He said, shrugging. "I saw you." This made her pause. "Yeah, you had… you had yellow eyes, and you were attacking me." _There's nothing you can do about it._ Those words echoed in the back of his head.

He also saw Lilith, but there was no way he would share _that_ with her.

"Dean, I'd never-"

"I know."


	5. Just Instinct

**Heyy sooo back again with a really long chapter~ This takes place in the episode "It's a Terrible Life"**

 **I feel I don't write enough Castiel haha (even though he's my fav) I wanna do a chapter in his POV eventually, I just don't know when. I also plan to do the same for Bobby, Crowley, Kevin, and Charlie. Like their reactions and what not.**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated!**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

It was just like any other day at the office. Well, not that the day hadn't started yet, Sam was just in the elevator heading toward her job. Technical support, oh joy.

It was the worst. Ninety-nine percent of all the problems were that they hadn't turned the damned thing off then on again. Just plain annoying, this job was. She wondered how she ended up with something with a job she hated so much.

The elevator stopped and woke her from her musings. She watched as a man came in. He smiled at her, acknowledging her, and went back to his phone.

She stared for a minute before he said, "Enjoying the view?"

This man… just everything about him seemed familiar, comforting even. "Do I know you?" She finally decided to ask, deciding to ignore his comment. She trained herself to ignore comments like that these past few weeks, since the office comprised mostly of men.

He looked up. "I don't think so. I think I'd remember you from anywhere."

She narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He only shrugged. "Don't mind me, ma'am."

She continued to stare after him as he got off of the elevator. He just looked so _familiar_ , she couldn't quite place it. However, after he was gone, the strange feeling faded and she continued on to her job. After a phone call, her neighbor stood and leaned over the cubicle. Sam knew what he was doing, he did this every day. "Hey, lookin fine as always."

"No."

"Quick coffee break?"

She sighed. Coffee did sound good, after all. "Fine."

As they walk, the man tries to small talk her. She replies back with one-worded responses, until they walked past another man. "Paul, time for a refuel, buddy."

Paul looked back to them. "Sorry, no time."

"Since when? Dude, we get paid by the hour."

"Working."

"Ok."

Then, Paul left. Sam couldn't shake the strange feeling off again, and watched as he went. "He seems stressed." She noted sympathetically.

He nodded. "Freaked because he got busted searching porn off the internet."

Sam's eyes widened, then she scoffed. "No way, when?"

He shrugged. "Got sent up to the HR yesterday. Guess they put the fear of God in him."

Sam nearly laughed at that. Fear of the big man upstairs? Sure, it is an exaggeration, but some of the higher-ups in this office seemed to do just that. But then, why did it amuse her?

Not much later than that, the man who had been accompanying her headed over to the supply closet and pocketed packets and packets of pencils. "Ian, please-"

"Just doing a little shopping, running low at home." Ian replied with a smile. Sam handed him a cup of coffee, taking a sip of her own."So, Sam, had any of those dreams lately?" Not this again. Ever since she opened up about them, he'd always been after her. Sometimes, in a mocking matter. "What? Don't be like that. Come on, it's the highlight of my day."

She grumbled, feeling violated all over again. "I never should have told you in the first place."

He chuckled. "They're genius! Don't hold out on me, dude. Share with the class."

"You're just going to be a dick about it."

"What? I won't say a word. Total respect. Go." Sam blushed and drank her coffee. "Classic! How much did you play when you were a kid? Oh my-ok, so you- rescuing the Grim Reaper. That's-you're a hero. I mean, thank god we got Hermione Granger here to save us from the apocalypse."

"Dick." Sam said through gritted teeth.

Ian grinned back. "Wizard."

* * *

Soon, it's the end of her day, and she stood in the elevator with a few other people, including the man from earlier she got strange vibes from. Vibes of warmth, safety. It wasn't long before they were alone in the elevator, and Sam caught herself staring at him again. "Can I ask you a question?" She finally said.

He smiled back to her. "Anything."

" _What do you think of ghosts?_ "

He paused. This didn't seem right. "Ghosts?" Then, he laughed. "Uh, didn't give it much thought."

"Vampires?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"Because I've been having weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?"

"No… not really."

Sam was desperate. "So you've never had any… weird dreams?" There wasn't any other way to put it, really. But she only hoped that he had the same dreams. She felt they were connected somehow.

"All right, look, lady, I don't know you, ok? But I'm…. I'm going to do a public service and let you know that you overshare." With that, the elevator door opened and he was gone. Suddenly, the air seemed much colder without him.

The rest of the day went by just fine. Ian let her know that he got an email, ordering to report to the HR. Paul was stressing out over the littlest things, but everything else appeared normal.

Her thoughts always went back to the man in the elevator. She didn't even know his name.

* * *

It was regular for the rest of the day. Well, until Paul decided to commit suicide in the microwave, the stench of blood and burnt human skin filling the office. It was odd because he was just two weeks from retirement, actual _freedom_. Something which she envied.

Also, Ian started acting differently, ever since his visit to the HR.

The next day, she never expected to see him dead. At the crime scene, however, that same man from the elevator was talking to the officer, and they made brief eye contact before she decided she needed to leave.

Back at her cubicle, she received another call, as if it was business as usual. "Tech support, this is Sam-"

"I need to see you in my office. Now."

It was him, the man from the elevator.

She decided to go as quickly as she could.

"Come in. Shut the door." Sam came in and closed the door behind herself. "Who the hell are you?"

She winced. "I'm not sure I know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

She sighed. "Samantha Wesson. I started here three weeks ago."

"All right. You cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now-"

Sam's hopes flew right up. Things might be going her way. "Now what?"

He looked her up and down again, as if looking to see if she was safe, someone he could trust and open up to. He shook his head. "Now nothing." He sighed. "I, uh… so you started working here three weeks ago?" She nodded, slightly disappointed. "Me too." Sam watched as he unscrewed a bottle. Noticing her stare, he stated, "It's Master Cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business."

While he was drinking that, Sam felt for some reason that the drink never suited him. It made her wring her hands. "When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw."

Her eyes widened. "Wait… are you saying that- did you see a ghost?"

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck."

Her hopes were flying back up. "You did, didn't you?" Maybe they could work this out, after all. "Ok, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something supernatural?"

He threw his hands in the air. "So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?"

Realizing that they were both standing, he pulls out a seat for her and they both sit down, in unision. "I know it's crazy, but yes. That's what I'm telling you."

"Based on what?"

Sam hesitated. It wasn't really based off of anything, was it? "Instinct." She replied lamely.

He sighed. "Well, I've got the same instinct."

"Seriously?" She asked excitedly. "You know those dreams I've been telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts." And, well, a few other monsters as well. She just decided to narrow it down for him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And it turns out that there's a real ghost."

"So you're telling me that you're dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?"

Sam scoffed. "No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying that something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little." She pulled out a paper bag, which held papers of the emails that were sent to the victims. "I think I found a connection between the two guys."

"You broke into their email accounts?" He asked incredulously.

She shrugged. "I used some skills that I apparently have to satisfy my curiosity."

"Nice. Name's Dean Smith, by the way."

She grinned. For some reason, it felt good being praised by him. "Yeah, ok. So it turns out both Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen fourty-four."

Dean nodded. "HR's on seven."

"Exactly."

"Should we go check this out?"

 _I thought you'd never ask._ "Like, right now?" She replied, incredulous.

"No, it's getting late. You're right."

"But I'm dying to check this out right now."

"Right?"

* * *

As they moved toward room fourteen forty-four, Dean stayed close to Sam. It felt weird for her at first, but then it just seemed _right_. Like they were meant to do this together, have each other's backs.

When they got closer to the room, they heard screaming, and rushed to the door. As it turns out, it was locked.

They backed up. Sam brought up her leg and thrust it out, breaking open the door. Dean looked very impressed with her strength.

They walked in, and saw that a shelf had fallen over the man. They hurried to take the shelf off, but as they were trying to do that, Sam was flung aside and Dean was shoved over. While Sam was still trying to recover, Dean came up and swung an iron wrench at him, and the man dissipated.

"How did you know to do that?" Sam asked as they helped the man get out from under the shelf.

"I have no idea."

* * *

It was late, and Dean had invited Sam over to his apartment for a debriefing. She obliged. "Holy crap, dude."

 _Dude? Am I a dude now?_ Sam wondered. She was still shaken up from the encounter, and yet, she still felt comfortable enough that she wasn't actually shaking. "Yeah." She agreed. "I could use a beer."

Dean smiled, amused. "Beer, eh? Well, sorry miss, but I'm on the Cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house."

This man was unbelievable, she thought. "Hey, how the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" She asked, bringing the conversation back to the events of what had just happened.

Dean handed Sam a water bottle, which she took begrudgingly. "Crazy, right? And nice job kicking down that door, too. That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?"

"No." She answered absentmindedly. "I have no idea how I did that. It's like… we've done this before."

Dean sighed. "What do you mean, before? Like Shirley MacLaine before?"

Sam wasn't even sure what that meant, but she assumed it wasn't like what she was experiencing. "No. I-I just can't shake this feeling like I-like I don't belong here. You know? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people who work in a cubicle would feel the same way." Dean grumbled.

"No. Well, look, it's more than that. Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes…" Which was a pencil skirt and a button-up blouse, tucked in. It was uncomfortable, and didn't allow much movement. "I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that...it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you? You ever feel that way?" Yes, finally she could put something she had felt for the past three weeks into words to someone she could trust. No, Ian didn't count. For some reason, she trusted Dean.

Dean shifted his weight. "I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though."

To her, he sounded like he had a plan. So, she decided to ask, "All right, so, what do we do now?"

"We do what we do best, Sammy. Research."

Nobody called her Sammy. Ever. Yet, it seemed comforting when Dean called her that nickname. She smiled, which he didn't notice because he was pulling out his laptop and searching the web. She slid down into a chair next to him so she could see. "Oh, jackpot."

"What you got?" She asked.

"This is like, the best site ever. Real, actual, ghost hunters. These guys are genius. Check it out." The website was titled 'Ghostfacers' which was the most ridiculous name in Sam's mind. It was a total rip-off of Ghostbusters.

"Instructional videos." Yet, they could be helpful.

Dean pulled up a video of the two guys. They introduced themselves as Ed and Harry. "We know why you're watching."

"You've got a problem."

Sam looked over to Dean for a moment, who actually looked interested in the video content. "A ghost problem."

Harry tried to explain. "A ghost-related problem. A ghost-it's like a ghost-adjacent pr-it's like a problem that's-and the ghost is-"

"Whatever. You've come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it."

The first step was to figure out the history of the ghost in question. Sam was able to pull up information, and a complete history of the man, impressing Dean even further. They figured the man was a slight workaholic, since he is still watching over the company.

They also learned that salt and iron were super effective against ghosts. "Next little trick we learned from those useless douchebags-"

"That we hate." Harry interrupted. "Well, except maybe the girl. She was a little nicer to us."

"You just think she was nicer because she's hot, dude." Ed replied. "Ugh. The Winchesters. They suck ass."

"Affirmative. Suck ass, major."

So, they learned that the Ghostfacers hate the Winchesters. That doesn't really help them.

Another thing they learned is that guns are useful, and they had to burn the remains. But they figured out that this guy was cremated, so they have to find other remains. Like a personal belonging, or something.

They decided to look for the remains ASAP, and headed back over to the office. A guard caught Sam while they were searching, and in the end, he ended up dead in the elevator. Not Sam's fault, of course, even though it very much looked like it with his blood splattered on her shirt and the floor of the elevator.

Dean tried not to mention anything, and instead saying that he thought he found something, which was a pair of gloves.

They manage to fight off the ghost as a team, and burn the gloves, dissipating the ghost in the end. They escaped with only minor injuries. Well, Dean's were minor. Sam convinced herself that she escaped with minor injuries as well, (large glass shards managed to make their way into her abdomen, though not too deep) though Dean looked like he was going to fuss over them any minute.

At Dean's office, Dean reached for the first-aid kit, and handed a gauze to Sam. "Man, I gotta tell you, that was the most fun I've ever had in my life."

"Same."

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?"

Sam nodded, still panting and slightly jarred from the experience, applying the gauze around her stomach. "We should keep doing this."

"...Hey, you need help with that?"

Her hands were shaking as she tried to tie the gauze at the end. The adrenaline was taking a while to fade off, it seems. He had already wrapped his hands, since he had only gotten injured from breaking the glass case. She got injured while fighting the ghost.

"Please." She said quietly. Dean went over to finish the wrapping. "Thanks."

"I don't know if we should keep doing this. Look at how you turned out, you could end up dead."

Sam was surprised that this complete stranger was so concerned about her health, but only shook her head. "No, my well-being doesn't matter. The lives of _other_ people, however. I mean, I'm sure there are more ghosts out there, we could be saving much more people."

"So, what? We quit our jobs, head out on the road?"

"Exactly."

Dean paused. "How would we _live_?"

Sam hesitated. "Uh…"

"You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by? With stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?" There was no question, he was lecturing her.

"That's all just details." She countered.

"Details are everything. You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance."

She had enough. "All right. Um, confession."

"What?"

"Remember those dreams I told you about fighting ghosts?"

"Yeah?"

"I was fighting them with you." Dean paused, with his mouth slightly open. This was when she finally connected things. She realized who she fought with back when they were fighting against the ghost, but failed to mention it until now. "We were these, like, hunters, and we were friends. More like family, really. I mean, what if that's who we really are? I mean, you saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains. What if it scrambled ours?"

"That's insane." Dean protested.

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?" She's trying to get it into his head, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"Hey, man, the ghost is dead and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but-"

Sam threw her hands up. "Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be."

"No. I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo." Stanford, really? That seemed pretty impressive.

But Sam didn't have any of that. He sounded like he had a much better life, she couldn't believe it. "When was the last time you talked to them? To any of them?"

Dean's face fell. "Okay, you're upset. You're upset, you're confused-"

"Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Gabe. But I called his number and I got a damn animal hospital." Her story wasn't so great as Dean's.

For some reason, Dean looked angry, but he only sighed. "Okay. What are you saying? Are you trying to say that my family isn't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on."

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know-I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag. This isn't you. I know you." By the end of her rant, her voice began to waver.

He was shaken up, though, seeing her like this. Yet, he used his authoritative tone against her, remaining strong. "Know me? You don't know me, lady. Leave."

So, with a final huff, she left. Fine. If he wasn't going to come with her, she could face the world on her own. She didn't need Dean, she never needed him in the first place.

Fed up with Dean, fed up with this entire _job_ , she decided to leave it all behind her. Everyone stared at her as she uttered the words, "I quit."

When Sam came out of the office, she saw Dean leaning against the Impala, and everything was clear again. She saw the car, her home on wheels, and everything was right again, no longer foggy dreams or visions.

"I'll explain everything in the car." Dean said. "Let's leave this hell, get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Good idea." Sam agreed.

Saving people, hunting things. That was what they were meant to do together, as a family.


	6. Of Prophets and Demons

***Cautiously posts new chapter* I know this isn't gaining much of a following cuz it's not that original but hang in there guys haha reviews would be much appreciated**

 **the episodes in this chapter include: The Monster at the End of the Book, and the Rapture**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

"You guys are LARPing, aren't you?"

That caught the Winchesters in surprise. LARPing? What on the face of the earth was that? Dean sure didn't know. He turned to Sam, who only shrugged. They had come to the comic book store for a case, and now the man behind the counter was supposedly calling them out. "Excuse me?"

"You're fans."

"Fans of what?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"What is 'LARPing'?"

The man grinned. "Like you didn't know." Still getting no response from the siblings, he continued. "Live-Action-Role-Play! And pretty hardcore, too."

Sam held in a laugh, but Dean just stared blankly at the cashier. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Uh... 'Supernatural.' One's a girl, one's a guy, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh... Shelby and Dirk? Uh, Sal and Dane?"

Sam, still particularly amused by all this, said, "Sam and Dean?"

"That's it!"

In the end, they ended up buying the entire series.

Back in their motel room, Dean decided to flip through some of the pages while Sam researched them on the internet. "This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?"

"You got me." Sam shrugged.

The books, Dean realized, had everything about their lives in them. He stood and headed over to his sister. "How come we haven't heard of them before?"

"They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one – "No Rest For The Wicked" –" She winced, and turned the computer to Dean. "Ends with you going to hell."

"I reiterate. Freaking insane." He sat himself into a chair next to Sam, and browsed through the website. "Check it out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah."

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says 'the demon storyline is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic.' Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it." Damn straight. Nobody had the right to complain about the plot-holes of their life. "Hmm… there are 'Sam fans' and 'Dean fans' and- what's a 'slash-fan'?"

Sam sighed. "As in… Sam-slash-Dean. Together."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "You mean, like, together-together?"

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"They do know we're _siblings_ , right?"

Sam shook her head. "Doesn't seem to matter."

Dean was disgusted. There was just no way he would ever even _think_ of a relationship like that with his sister. It was just gross. "Oh, come on… that… that's just sick." He closed the laptop.

Turns out, they were going to have to pay a visit to the author. The problem is, they figured out that the the author used a pen name when he published the books. So they had to figure out his actual name, and both decided the publisher was their best bet.

* * *

"So you published the 'Supernatural' books?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know – "Doctor Sexy, M.D."?" She scoffed. "Please. I mean, there is _some_ romance in Supernatural, but it isn't an overload."

Dean took offense to that. He actually watched some of the TV show adaptation to that, and took quite an interest in it.

Noticing Dean's slight predicament, Sam continued, smiling thinly, "Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can... shine a light on an underappreciated series."

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again." The publisher agreed.

Publishing even _more_ books about their private life? No thanks. Him and Sam had had enough troubles lately, with the apocalypse and everything. "No, no, no, no. God, no. I mean, why – why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all." It was kind of weird speaking in third person like that, but he had to, for his own sake.

Suddenly, she got really emotional, taking Sam and Dean by surprise. "Oh, my god! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in – In "Heart," when Sam had to kill Mason, the first man since Jessie she really loved. And in "Home," when Dean had to call John and ask him for help."

Dean became overwhelmed. Him and Sam hadn't mentioned Mason in ages, and for a quick reassurance he turned to her to see how she was doing.

Mason was a real low. Sam had genuinely loved him, and Dean believed Mason loved her back. The problem was that he was a werewolf who couldn't control his own instincts to kill. Dean offered to shoot him, but Sam did it instead.

Dean would never forget that heartbroken face of hers. He never wanted to see a face like that again.

So, when Dean looked to Sam, her hands were trembling, but otherwise Dean assumed she was ok.

The publisher turned away. "Gosh, if only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings."

This made Sam crack a smile, and Dean scoffed. "Real men?"

"I mean, how often do you cry like that? Or, open up to some nosy little sister."

"Nosy little-" Sam started.

"Right now, I'm crying on the inside." Dean said rather quickly.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Lady, this whole thing is funny."

"How do I know you two are legit, hmm?"

Legit? That's a funny word. "Oh, trust me. We're… um… we're legit."

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my Winchesters."

"No! No, no, no, never." For some reason, Sam was stammering.

Dean was amused, but he was also lost in the conversation. "No, that's…" _Her_ Winchesters? Were they some sort of item now?

"We- we're actually big fans." Sam said.

The publisher hummed. "Read the books?"

"Cover to cover." Dean replied, and Sam grunted in agreement.

"What's the year and model of the car?" She switched to interrogation mode, it seems.

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala." Dean answered proudly.

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's my-" Sam paused to correct herself. "That's Sam's birthday."

Dean answered, "January 24th is Dean's birthday."

"Not bad." The publisher said. "Sam's score on the LSAT?"

LSAT was so long ago though. How was Sam going to remember something like that, after all that has happened in their hunting lives? "One… seventy four?" She said, as if a question.

The publisher looked skeptical, but continued anyway, pleased with the answer. "Dean's favorite song?"

"It's a tie. Between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues'."

After proving they were true fans and some skepticism passed through, the publisher gave them the author's name.

His name was Chuck Shurley.

* * *

After Dean rang the doorbell, Chuck emerged from behind the door. His eyes narrowed at first. "You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked.

"The Chuck Shurley that wrote the 'Supernatural' books?" Sam added.

"Maybe. Why?" He said tentatively.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, before Dean decided to do the talking. "I'm Dean, this is Sam. The Dean and Sam you've been writing about."

With that, Chuck shut the door on them. This annoyed them to no end. Dean rang the doorbell again, and with hesitation, Chuck reopened the door a crack. "Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." He tried to shut the door again, but Dean made a move to stop him.

Dean sighed. "See, here's the thing. We have a life, and you've been using it to write books." A life that _nobody_ should have the privilege of reading into. It was their own private life, dammit. He forced himself into the house, making Chuck back up. Sam followed in after them with a shrug.

"Now, wait a minute. This isn't funny." Chuck stammered.

"Damn straight, it isn't funny." Dean said. Seriously, who thinks they could publish a biography of the Winchesters without their permission? Sure, it doesn't have much of a following, but it just felt invading.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." Sam tried, obviously more calm than her brother.

"I'm not doing anything." Chuck said.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean demanded.

"What? No. I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons?" Dean asked, advancing on Chuck, who fell back onto his couch. "And Tulpas, changelings?"

"Is this some kind of "Misery" thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a "Misery" thing!"

"No, it's not a 'misery' thing. Believe me, we are not fans." Dean stated bluntly. What was it going to take to convince this guy?

"Well, then, what do you want?!" Chuck asked desperately.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean." Sam said.

"Sam, as in, for Samantha?" Chuck asked, and she nodded. He shook his head. "Sam and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"

They exchanged a final look, and ended up showing Chuck their supply cache of weapons, real fake IDS, and demon warding supplies.

When they _finally_ seemed to convince him who they were, Dean introduced themselves with their full names. Chuck finally realized that they were the real deal.

However, thanks to Chuck, they got a lead on Lilith. Dean didn't approve of it… it meant that his sister was going to sleep with the demon (who was a little _girl_ for crying out loud! No way she would pull it off)

At first, it was all a bit amusing. Reading the manuscripts that predict their every move and thought. They try to outsmart the manuscripts, but they only found themselves in the same spot. Dean was about to lose patience with Chuck, until Castiel appeared out of nowhere to announce that Chuck was really a prophet of the lord.

So, that was when Dean decided to head back to the motel Sam remained in, waiting for Lilith. To his frustration, she burned all the hex bags. He told her that it was all going to happen soon, unless they leave, because Chuck was a 'prophet of the lord'. "Lilith is going to slaughter you." He only cared about her well-being, after all.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't." Sam was very passive-aggressive about this, which Dean didn't approve of.

"So what, you think you can take her?"

"Only one way to find out, Dean, and I say bring her on." She said.

Dean sighed. "Samantha…"

"You think I'll do it, don't you?" Sam protested. "You think I'll go dark side."

Dean broke. "Yes! Okay? Yes. The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?" He hated bringing this up, but if he needed to make a point, he needed to make a point. Sam looked up, surprised. "Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly. Cas told me, okay?"

Sam inhaled sharply. "What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why, and we don't know how." It was honestly scaring him. He didn't want his sister to turn dark, oh no. He wanted her to understand the importance of this. He only wanted what was best for her, after all, and facing Lilith right now? That wasn't the best decision in Dean's book.

Sam stuttered. "It's not what you think."

However, Dean grabbed his bag. He was leaving, and if he had to drag her out of the motel, so be it. Dean stopped at the door, and turned around. "You coming?"

"No."

Frustrated, Dean left the bag by the door and stormed out of the room. He asked Castiel for help, and he recieved very important information.

They ended up saving Sam, who was 'battling' with Lilith on the bed, (Lilith had found a very handsome male vessel, in order to suit Sam's taste) but Dean and Chuck were able to charge into the room. An archangel threatened to appear, his power shaking the room. Lilith retreated, and everything was ok.

In the end, Sam told Dean that she swore Lilith wasn't going to survive the apocalypse. Dean was very skeptical, especially with her use of the demon blood, but he knew somehow she will make it through. If there was anything about her that amazed Dean, (of course, many qualities of her surprised him and made him proud) it was her stubbornness.

However, it wasn't long after that case (rather, the very next day) that they received a phone call. It came from one of John's old phones, and the man on the other side acted as if he was another of John's sons.

Dean was infuriated, and Sam was nonetheless intrigued. Nevertheless, they decided it was worth a visit, especially if there was another case involved.

* * *

It happened during the middle of a fight, and they were all in danger, of course nothing unusual. They all saw Sam slice the neck of a demon and drink their blood, and it was the worst sight any sore eyes would see. Dean was disgusted, disappointed, and upset, but she quickly got rid of the demon problem while Castiel solved the issue about his vessel.

They drove in the Impala in silence. Sam had already washed the blood from her mouth and hands, and turned to Dean. He knew what they had to do next, and it wasn't the greatest thing that he wanted to do. Not on his to do list. However, it had to be done.

"Say something, please." She begged. "I… I know you're mad."

"I'm not mad, Samantha." He said, staring at the road ahead of him. Anything else apart from her.

"You're… not?"

"Nope." His grip tightened around the wheel.

"Just… just let me explain myself, then."

"Don't." Dean said. "Just don't. I don't care."

Sam sank back into the chair. "You.. don't?"

"What do you want me to say, that I'm disappointed? Yeah, I am. But, mostly, I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done." Dean sighed. There wasn't really anything he could do, was there? He could tell she was upset, but Dean couldn't take it anymore. He hated, especially, what he was about to do, and dreaded the moment her phone rang.

"Hey, Bobby."

So, they went over to Bobby's. The plan was about to be put into action, and he wondered how his sister was going to react.

They approached a large, metal door. "Well, thanks for shaking a tail." Bobby was saying.

"Yeah, you got it." Dean said.

Sam opened the large door. "Go on inside, I want to show you something." Bobby told her. She nodded, and went inside cautiously. There was a bed, but nothing else was much in there.

"All right. So what's the big demon problem?" Sam asked, turning back around. Dean and Bobby hung back, Dean not trying to speak a word.

"You are. This is for your own good." Bobby said.

"Guys? Hey, hey!" They shut the door on her. "What?! This isn't funny. Guys!"

They walked away from her, and her screams of protest continued on as they left the basement. Dean wasn't sure how he was going to survive this guilt. His sister didn't deserve this, he knew that, but he told himself it was only for the best. He only ever wanted what was best for her.


	7. The Monster Within

**Heyy so it'd be _super_ awesome if you all reviewed. I want to know how I'm doing? I know it seems like a summary of the episode in certain parts, but that's only because you guys know what's going on... (for the most part) sooo yeah review plz feedback would be super appreciated!**

 **episodes in this chapter are: When the Levee Breaks, Lucifer Rising**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

They trapped her in the panic room.

They didn't understand what she was going through. She wanted to get stronger in order to kill Lilith, that's all this really is! She wanted to be strong enough so she could have her revenge. Lilith was the demon who had ruined her life, and she was going to bring her down.

At first, the hallucinations started off with Alastair. He tortured her, drew scars on her. It was all very painful, and very real. At first she didn't think it was a hallucination, and she was _convinced_ that he had appeared and she was tied to a post.

The next hallucination was herself, questioning her own intentions. It was actually a younger version of herself, interrogating her.

Why did she do this? How could she? What happened to being normal? What about Jessie, what would he think? She'd try so hard to being normal and having a normal life before. Why was it different now?

No escape, there's just no escape. How could Bobby and Dean do this to her? They were killing her.

The next hallucination was actually _comforting_. It was her own mother, for the most part, from what she could tell from the pictures and stories that her brother told her. She said everything would be ok. Dean was wrong, and she understood her precious daughter. She even received a forehead kiss from her.

It gave Sam hope.

The next thing she saw were thick, black lines like blood-vessels crawling up her neck after a glance at the mirror. It couldn't be good, whatever it was, so she stood and hurried to the door. "Guys! Help! Bobby, Dean! Help!" She screamed and pounded against the door. Then, she was flung against the wall and blacked out.

When she awoke, she realized she was chained to a cot. No surprise there. They thought she was a monster.

She bit back a sob. No, that couldn't be, right? They should be able to understand her, and the pain she was going through.

"We had to. The demon blood was flinging you all over the room. Tell me something, Samantha. Why did you do this to yourself?" Dean asked grimly.

Seeing him again after all this time did not give her comfort. It made her enraged, especially for putting her through this torture. "You know why." She spat.

"Right. 'Kill Lilith'. The big excuse. But why? What, revenge? Right?"

"Of course."

"Revenge for what? For sending me to hell? Did you happen to notice I'm back? Alive and kicking. So what's the point?"

Part of that was true. But she realized that there was another side to all this. Sure, Dean was back, that made her glad. However, there was a much larger _point_ to all of this. "Point? How about 'stop the damn apocalypse?" Saving people, that was part of the family business.

Dean had been walking around her in a semicircle, and he seethed, "My gig. Not yours. The angels said so, remember? God picked me, man. So you got any other fantastic excuses? Hmm?"

Sam bit her lip and looked away from him. "I know why you really drink that blood, Samantha."

"Just leave me alone." She muttered.

"Makes you feel strong. Invincible. A big bad wolf in a world of little pigs."

"No. You're wrong, Dean." She said quietly. This was wrong, all wrong. She wanted to save the world, make a difference.

"It's more than that, isn't it? It's because your whole life, you felt different. Am I right?" He said, bending to her height for a moment to find something in her eyes. "A girl in a world of men, always feeling under appreciated."

"Stop."

"Oh, I hit a little close to home, huh? Not different because you were some lonely kid or because of your weirdo family." He said nonchalantly.

"Stop it." She balled her fists.

"Because you're a monster."

Dean would _never_ say that. She could feel tears trail down her cheeks. "Shut up! Just-shut. The hell. Up."

He grinned. "You were always a monster. And you only feel right when you're sucking down more poison and more evil." Sam rattled her chain, trying to slip her wrists out. She wanted _out._ "Monster, Samantha. You're a monster."

More and more tears fell to the floor. "Dean, no."

The real Dean would stop. Hell, the real Dean wouldn't have even started. "And I tried so hard to pretend that we were siblings. That you weren't one of the filthy things that we hunt. But we're not even the same species. You're nothing to me."

"Don't say that to me." She sobbed. "Just don't say that to me."

Suddenly, he was gone. She let out a shaky breath, it really was just another hallucination after all. In fact, the room remains empty for awhile. She only waited in baited breath for the next person to show.

Then, the bonds snap open on their own. Even the door slid open on its own.

She stood cautiously, knowing that she didn't do such a thing. "Hello? Someone here?" Cautiously, she escaped, wiping any remaining tears.

She ran out to the nearest car, and prepared the hotwire to jumpstart it. At least, until she all too familiar sound of the cocking of a gun. She froze, and turned slowly to see that it was Bobby pointing the gun at her, something she never knew she'd live to experience. "Uh-uh, Samantha. The only place you're going is back inside with me."

"Bobby, please." She protested. "I can't go back in there."

He hesitated. "Damn it, girl."

"You…. you won't shoot me." She realized.

"Don't test me." He growled, aiming the gun at her heart.

She felt the tears about to break again. "You won't do it. You…. you can't do it." She was confident that he wouldn't, but just the fact that he _considered_ shooting the gun made her double-take.

Her entire family distrusted her.

Bobby sighed, beat. "We're only trying to help you, Samantha."

She took in a shaky breath. In that case, maybe a bullet would be preferable.

She took the gun, and aimed the barrel so it was a point-blank shot. "Then shoot."

Bobby looked pained as Sam stared back at him. He ended up lowering his gun, and she took the weapon, throwing it to the ground. Not saying another thing to him, she went back to hotwiring the car.

She drove to a hotel, and paid for the room Dean didn't expect her to get. She called Ruben, because she was just _deprived_ of demon blood and she needed some _now_.

Later, she learned that Lilith was the key to keeping Lucifer in the cage and preventing the apocalypse. She needed to stop her, and Ruben believed that she was nearly strong enough, too, which gave her more confidence.

They lay side-by-side in bed, after Sam had her share of demon blood. Ruben told her how they could reach Lilith. However, according to him she needed a lot more blood than what he could give. Sam sighed. "Samantha. Come on, it's okay." He said soothingly, running his fingers through her hair.

That wasn't it. It was Dean. Her big brother, the one who looked after her her entire life. "I know I need more. I get it. I know it's okay. I just-I wish he'd trusted me, you know?"

"Sorry."

"I just hope...you know, when all this is over...I hope we can fix things."

After a while, Sam decided she needed something other than demon blood to drink, so she left the motel room to find the nearest drinking fountain. When she came back, she never expected Dean to be there, fighting Ruben. She panicked and tried to stand in between them. "No. Let him go. Just take it easy."

Even though she wanted to see him, to explain what she was going through, seeing him now made her nervous. She knew that the Dean she saw back in the panic room was a hallucination, but what did he truly think about her? Did he think she was a monster, especially for defending Ruben?

"Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am."

It _was_ kind of surprising, he wasn't supposed to figure out which room she was staying in. She didn't expect him to figure out she was staying in the 'Honeymoon Suite'. "Dean, really, I'm glad you're here. Let's just talk about this."

"Soon as he's dead, we can talk all you want." He said, glaring at Ruben.

"Ruben, get out of here."

Without protest, he escaped.

Sam turned to Dean, but hesitated. The scene in the panic room came back to her mind. "He's poison, Samantha. He's ruining you."

"It's not what you think, Dean." Sam protested.

"Look what he did to you. I mean, he up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit-"

"He was looking for Lilith."

Dean stared at her. "That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday."

It really was the panic room all over again, she realized. She looked away from him and muttered, "You're wrong, Dean."

"Sam, you're lying to yourself." He approached her cautiously. "I just want what's best for my little sister, I want you to be ok. You'd do the same for me."

"Just listen." She said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, she realized she was holding Ruben's knife, which had originally been in Dean's hand. Frustrated, she tossed it to the bed and didn't dare look up to Dean. "Just listen for a second." Finally, she looked back up to him. He looked tense, and disappointed. "We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together."

"That sounds great. As long as it's you and me. Demon SOB is a deal breaker. You kiss him goodbye, we can go right now."

Her face fell. She needed Ruben, they didn't stand a chance without him. "I can't." She said quietly. Dean nodded, and turned. "Dean, I need him to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean."

Dean didn't believe she could do it, did he? Or was it something else?

"No, you're not the one who's gonna do this." Dean said, turning back around.

"Oh, that's right. The angels think it's you." She understood now. Dean thought he could do this on his own, he was on the side of the angels. Since she was working with Ruben, her points were invalid. Or was he such a stick in the mud that he thought he was the only one strong enough to face Lilith?

"You don't think I can?" Dean asked skeptically.

"No, you can't. You're not strong enough."

"And who the hell are you?"

She shrugged. "I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done." In fact, those were her mother's words to her back in the panic room. She was right.

She was going to take initiative for once.

"Yeah? You're not going to do a damn thing."

"Stop bossing me around, Dean. Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me."

Dean had the same look Bobby had on earlier. Then, she knew, and a single tear unwillingly escaped, creating a hot trail on her cheek. None of her family believed she could save the world on her own. They had no faith in her. "No. You don't know what you're doing Samantha."

"Yes, I do."

"Then that's worse."

"Why? Look, I'm telling you-"

"Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means-"

She couldn't believe him. It was the panic room. However, at least this Dean had the decency to cut himself off. She shut her eyes, blinking out a few stray tears. "Say it, Dean. I want to hear it."

"It means… you're a monster."

She raised a fist, but then she saw a tear slide down his cheek. However, she couldn't stop herself and she threw the punch. The demon blood coursing through her encouraged her anger and bloodlust.

They ended up in a full-blown fist fight, ruining the hotel room. Sam, however, ended up winning for once, leaving Dean beat down on the floor. Sam stood over him, eyesight blurred from angry tears. "You don't know me. You never did, and you never will."

She walked to the door.

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back!"

She paused, gave him a final glare, and exited the hotel room.

 _Hey, it's me… uhh…_

 _Look, I'll get right to it. I'm still pissed…. And I owe you a serious beatdown. But… I shouldn't have said what I said… You know I'm not Dad. We're… we're family. And… no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry._

Sam and Ruben figured out where and when Lilith was going to appear, through some interrogating of course. They also learned that Azazel, the demon who had killed her mother and boyfriend, (and even herself, at one point, indirectly) made occasional visits to the place.

After sucking down another demon, (even though it had retreated to the hosts' subconscious, Ruben convinced her that it was going to be ok) she had enough juice to take on Lilith. So, they entered the sanctuary she was residing in.

Sam advanced on Lilith, and flicked her wrist, flinging Lilith to the wall. She just… felt so _powerful_.

She could end it all right now. "I've been waiting for this… for a very long time."

Lilith smirked. She had a female vessel this time. "Give me your best shot, then."

Sam reached out her hand, throwing out all her power at Lilith. Lilith writhed and screamed as a white light filled the room, but when she heard loud banging, she lowered her arm. "SAMANTHA."

"Dean?" She turned, and hesitated. What was he doing here? How did he know to be here? He wasn't going to be too happy seeing her using her power like this.

Ruben came up to Sam. "What are you waiting for? Do it, now! Now, Samantha!"

Dean wouldn't appreciate this.

Lilith busted out laughing. "You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable."

Enraged, she turned back to Lilith, and finished off the job. She wasn't a monster, she was just doing what she believed was right. She didn't give a damn to what Dean thought of her, she was doing the world a favor.

Eventually, Lilith lay there lifeless, and blood poured from her body in a steady stream, creating patterns in the cracks. Ruben watched in awe, Sam watched in confusion. "What the hell?"

"I can't believe it." Ruben breathed.

"What? What did I do?" Sam asked, not quite understanding the situation. For some reason, she doesn't feel like killing Lilith did the job. She felt incomplete, she felt guilty, her chest felt heavy.

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!"

Sam paled. Who's free at last? No… he couldn't mean Lucifer? "No, no, no. No, he - Lilith - I stopped her. I killed her!"

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open." Ruben said, shrugging.

Sam clutched her head. She betrayed Dean for what? For this? All she wanted to do was prevent an apocalypse, not start one!

"Now, guess who's coming to dinner."

"Oh, my god."

"Guess again." Ruben said, grinning.

"Y-you bastard! You lying son of a bitch!" Sam cried, and thrust her arm out. However, all she got was a severe pounding in her head and ringing in her ears.

"Don't hurt yourself, Samantha. It's useless. You shot your payload on this."

"Don't call me Samantha. You're… you're not allowed to call me that anymore. And you… y-you poisoned me!" She clutched at her head. The pounding hurt, so much that she crumpled to the ground. The temperature of the room seemed unbearably hot too.

She had ruined her relationship with Dean, just for this. Because of her selfishness. Sam felt fresh tears begin to form, from the pain. There's just so much pain right now, pain and regret.

Ruben kneeled so he could level with her. "No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it."

"Why? W-why me?" She groaned.

"Because... because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine."

By then, Dean finally broke in and drew the knife. Ruben turned to face him, and smirked. "You're too late."

"I don't care."

Dean advanced on Ruben as Sam restrained him from behind. As a team effort, they killed Ruben, who ended up dead on the floor.

Sam turned to Dean. "Dean, I'm… I'm sorry…" Her voice wavered, and she must have looked as broken as she felt, since Dean's face immediately softened when she spoke.

The room began to shake. "Samantha, let's go."

He took her hand, and began to leave the room. However, Sam was stumbling from exhaustion, so Dean had to support her. She lost balance and fell to the floor, Dean coming down with her. "Sam-"

"Dean, he's coming." Sam said fearfully, gripping his jacket tightly. He squeezed her shoulders, comforting her the slightest.

However, everything flashed to white.


	8. For the Future

**Soo Guest gave me a brilliant idea lol, I'm already writing it in too. I mean, I've already written ahead several chapters, only pacing myself with publishing because not many people are reading this haha. Anyway, if y'all have any other ideas for me, let me know~**

 **Episodes in this chapter: "Sympathy for the Devil" and "The End"**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

Dean pulled Sam up, urging her to come with him. "Let's go, come on!"

However, before they could reach the door, it slammed shut. They rattle and pound at the doors, but to no avail.

Then, the next thing they knew there was a high-pitched ringing sound, and everything became too bright. The next thing they knew, they were in an airplane flying over Ilchester, (where they just were). The white light shot up ahead of them, shaking the plane.

Eventually they pull off an emergency landing, and Sam and Dean find a rental car.

This is it. This was the apocalypse that they had struggled to prevent, to no avail.

Sam flipped through the stations to find some music, but it was all red alert news about one apocalyptic event or another. She eventually shut off the radio, frustrated and tired.

He knew that she thought it was her fault this all started. To be honest, it kind of was. But he couldn't just say that, he was a good big brother. What she needed was support and trust. "Dean, look-"

"It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?"

They decided Castiel was their best bet if they were going to figure _anything_ out. Castiel, of course, and Chuck.

So, they headed to Chuck's worn down place first. Sam was greeted by a plunger to the head. He looked cautious, and slightly frayed of her. Dean stood protectively beside her, ready for another plunger attack. "So… you're ok?" He asked. "My last vision… you went full on Vader." Sam cringed, yet he still continued, not noticing her discomfort. "Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked, alarmed.

Sam looked over her shoulder to Dean, her eyes wide. "I didn't know."

"Where's Cas?" Dean demanded.

Chuck told them what happened to Castiel, and soon after the archangel Zachariah popped into the room, commanding that Dean come with them. Dean, however, was able to chase him away with a trick he had learned from Castiel. A simple sigil written in blood was all he needed, and it flashed any angel in the vicinity away.

After that hubbub, they left to find a nearby motel and booked the cheapest room. Sam had left to get something, and came back not long after. Dean was busy loading his gun as Sam walked back through the door. "Hey." Dean greeted.

"Hey." She closed the door behind her, reached into a pocket, and tossed the bag to Dean. Dean caught it expertly and examined it.

"What is it?"

"Hex bag. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter." She stated authoritatively.

"Where'd you get it?" Dean questioned further. Surely, it couldn't have been easy getting one of these. Especially if she'd been in contact with a witch behind his back...

"I made it." She said, somewhat proud.

" _How_?"

This made her pause. Dean noticed her hesitation and looked up from the bag. "I… I learned it from Ruben." She said sheepishly.

Ruben, demon blood. That was going to be a never ending issue for them. He approached Sam, who was sitting on the edge of her bed by now. "Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hitch of SOB blood or what?"

Sam looked down to her hands. "I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam paused, and took in a breath. Then, he knew that she was going to make one of her sob-story speeches. "Dean-"

"Samantha." He turned from her. It would be easier to just leave it all alone. "It's ok. You don't have to say anything."

"Just let me, ok? It'll make me feel better." She said stubbornly. Dean sighed, but continued loading his gun. "I know you'll brush this off as just a mess to clean up later… but I gotta say something. Do… do you still think I'm a monster, especially for starting the apocalypse?"

He stopped abruptly, and immediately knelt down to level with her, putting his gun to the side. "No, no. Of course not. I just didn't know what I was saying back there, I was only desperate. Desperate to win you back. It means nothing now." He spoke as calmly as he could, afraid his sister was going to break.

She was speaking quietly. "In the panic room, before our fight, I saw things. I saw you. You were calling me monster back then, that I wasn't even your sister. It hurt, Dean. It hurt so much. When… when the real you said it, I couldn't-"

Her voice wavered as she choked back a sob. Dean engulfed her in a hug. "Look, everything's going to be fine now. All that is behind us, I… If it makes you feel any better, I promise I won't call you that ever again." She nodded, and he left the hug, leaving a hand on her shoulder. "Now, let's find the Devil."

Dean looked to the TV for news on the apocalypse, while Sam stared at their father's journal.

Not soon after, a woman - Becky, she introduced herself - relayed a message to the Winchesters from Chuck, saying he was being watched by the angels, so he was trying to lay low for awhile. The message was that _The michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it. In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs._

They decided to meet up with Bobby, to see if he could figure out anything, and once the met up, they figured they could dig into some information on the archangel Michael. However, Bobby noticed Sam's down mood, and asked, "Kid? What's wrong?"

"No… actually… this is my fault. All my fault. I'm sorry." Sam admitted.

Dean sighed. Not this again. "Sam…"

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal."

"Sam, stop it." Dean tried. However, he knew it was too late.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free."

Bobby blinked."You what?"

Sam shook. "You guys warned me about Ruben, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on."

Dean stared at his hands as Bobby approached Sam. "You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry." Sam said, deflating.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, girl. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

Dean inhaled sharply, but didn't say anything. Sam made an excuse to do research somewhere else, which he didn't blame her for. He didn't attempt to stop her retreating form, and just stood on his own.

Dean researched with Bobby quietly, silently fuming at him for yelling at his sister like that. Seriously, it was a bit harsh.

Eventually, Bobby decided to speak up. "I never would have guessed your daddy was right."

"About what?"

"About your sister." Dean looked up. What possibly could their father be right about? Especially if it was concerning Sam, he was usually wrong. "What John said- you save Samantha or kill her. Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried so hard to save her."

Why would Bobby even _say_ such a thing? "Bobby." Save Samantha or kill her? Obviously he would choose the latter.

"She ended the world, Dean. And you and I weren't strong enough to help her proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right."

No… no, he wasn't right about that. But… just thinking about his dad made him think about Chuck's message. Somehow, he connected the two, and found one of his old storage cards for _Castle storage. 42. Rover hill._

Their conversation about Sam had been put to the side for now, and Dean was glad about that. He was honestly a bit conflicted…. He knew that Bobby was partly right.

However, Bobby's eyes flashed black, and they were ganked by demons. Surprisingly an old enemy, named Meg, was leading them. Sam and Dean fought back, and the demons retreated. However, one of the demons stabbed Bobby before retreating the vessel.

They rushed the man to the nearest hospital. However, Dean knew that Bobby would understand that they had bigger problems, and urged Sam to come with him to get the sword.

Dean understood then why Bobby said such mean things to her earlier, he was simply possessed. It was the demon talking.

When they made it to the storage house, Zachariah appeared and told Dean that he was the Michael sword. He couldn't believe such a thing. "I'm a vessel?" He asked.

"You're the vessel, Michael's vessel." Zachariah replied.

Dean didn't understand. "How? Why me?"

Zachariah smiled. "Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

Dean stared. "Oh, yeah. Life as an angel's condom. That's real fun." He heard Sam snort, which made him grin. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Joking. Always joking. Well, no more jokes." Zachariah raised his fingers like a gun, and pointed them to Dean. He then slowly shifted it to Sam. "Bang."

Sam's eyes widened, and a loud crunch echoed in the storage room. She crumpled to the ground, and Dean turned to her in alarm. "God!" She cried out.

Dean turned back to Zachariah. "You son of a bitch!" He was going to make the SOB pay for what he did to his sister. She didn't do anything wrong, dammit.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than her legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean asked, not believing any of this.

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin." Dean realized.

"Unfortunately, yes." The angel replied. Sam groaned in pain, and Dean wished he could do something to help her somehow, but there was no way he was going to say 'yes'. So, he was useless.

"Well, there's got to be another way."

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no."

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby-we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

Sam looked up to Dean, and he knew that. Even after what he said, she still cared for him. "No." He said anyway.

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?"

Dean's eyes widened, and he felt pain. He doubled over, coughing up blood into his hand. "No…" He still refused, slightly blinded from the churning of his stomach.

Zachariah hummed. "Then let's get really creative. Let's see how… Samantha does without her lungs."

Alarmed, Dean turned to look at Sam, who started gasping for breath and clutching at her throat. "D-Dean…" She began to lose color, reaching out for him.

Dean's face fell. Sam was going to end up dying, and he couldn't do anything. Zachariah grinned. "Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean."

"Just kill us." Dean spat.

"Kill you? Oh no, I'm just getting started."

Suddenly, Castiel appeared in a bright light. He killed one of Zachariah's henchmen, and fought the other angel, quickly dispatching him. During this time, Dean made his way to Sam, watching the onslaught by her side as she tried to gasp for breath.

Castiel scared Zachariah away. Once he was gone, Sam took in a gasp of breath. Dean realized that she had her lungs back, and with a sigh of relief realized his stomach cancer was gone as well. Dean helped her up. "You two need to be more careful." Castiel stated, his gaze lingering on Sam.

Dean wasn't sure what _that_ was supposed to mean, but his sister blushed quietly under the angel's gaze, and he had a slight understanding of what was going on. Not that he really approved of it, after all.

However he soon left them, planting a sigil on their ribcages, so that angels couldn't find them as easily as Zachariah just did. A brand, if you might. However, Dean was still unsure of how Castiel had come back to life.

They made their way back to the hospital to check on Bobby. Turns out, he may never walk again.

They chatted about defeating Lucifer. "Listen, you stay on the mend." Dean said, patting Bobby's shoulder, and headed for the door. Sam followed behind, but they both stopped when the old man called for Sam.

"I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, girl. Not ever."

After a long pause, Sam sighed in relief. "Thanks Bobby."

Dean smiled.

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but… you're welcome."

Sam and Dean leave the hospital, and make their way to the car. "You know, I was thinking, Dean-maybe we could go after the Colt." Sam tried.

"Why? What difference would that make?"

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there-"

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." It was true, Bobby was getting a little too pessimistic back there. All he was trying to do was lift the mood a little.

Dean sighed, and stopped in the middle of the road. Sam stopped too, and turned to stare at him. "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that."

Sam looked hurt. "Dean… is there something you want to say to me?"

Dean took a deep breath. He couldn't, he had to stay strong for his sister.

Nope. He caved. "I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother-" He struggled for his words. "I'm just-I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?"

It really didn't have to do with the fact that he called her and thought of her as a monster. That wasn't the problem anymore.

"What can I do?" Sam asked quietly.

"Honestly? Nothing."

Sam looked down. "I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know? I just don't think I can trust you."

Sam looked back up in surprise.

Don't get him wrong: he still loved his little sister, he would do anything to protect her. However, he didn't trust her enough to think she would do the same.

The two of them decided it was best to go their own way, and they departed after one final hug and wish of good luck. They figured it was best to work alone than together, since the only thing they seemed to do was get in each other's ways.

* * *

Dean decided he needed to take a breather in a cheap motel, and that was when Castiel decided to call him. This amused him, because… calling an angel on the cellphone? Anyway, he called about the colt, and he seemed to find information on it. "Ok, so, you'll just pop in tomorrow morning." Dean said.

" _Yes, I'll just-_ "

He hung up, and sunk into his bed, almost immediately going to sleep. At least, until his phone rang again. He grumbled and found his way through the dark, eventually finding his phone on the bedside table. "Dangit, Cas, I need to sleep!"

" _Dean, it's me._ "

The soft voice of his sister announced on the other end. He straightened. It really must be something if she was calling him. "Sam? It's a quarter past four."

" _This is important."_

"Ok. What is it?"

Dean stood and decided he wasn't really going to get much sleep, so he went for a beer in the fridge. " _Lucifer came to me."_ She explained what had happened while he took a drink.

"So you're his vessel huh? Lucifer's wearing you to prom?"

" _That's what he said."_

Well, this just plain sucks. "Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?"

A pause. " _That's it? That's your response?"_

It was only like, four in the morning. What else was she going to expect? "What are you looking for?"

" _I don't know. A-a little panic, maybe?"_

She sounded pretty scared, Dean decided. He rubbed his eyes. "I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point." Plus it was too early, so his mind was a little muddled to deal with that.

" _What are we going to do about it?"_

"What are you going to do about it?" Dean replied.

" _I want back in, for starters."_ She went right to it.

"Sam-"

" _I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean._ "

Dean sighed. This was the sort of thing that tore them apart. Revenge was what started the apocalypse. "Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time."

" _Not revenge. Redemption."_

"So, what? You just come right back in and we're the dynamic duo again?"

She inhaled. " _Look, Dean, I can do this, I can. I'm gonna prove it to you."_

Dean was just tired. "Look, Sam-it doesn't matter-whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good." Sure, he loved his sister, but there was a point where he just had enough of her.

Her voice wavered. " _Dean, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it."_

"Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us-love, family, whatever it is-they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways." It had been like this their entire lives. They'd be safer without each other.

" _Dean, don't do this."_

"Bye, Samantha."

With that, he hung up. He felt as if his heart got ripped out of his chest, but it really was better this way. At least, that's what he told himself.

The next morning, he found himself in a bit of a predicament. First off, everywhere he saw there was devastation. The croatoan virus spread, and he couldn't find anyone he recognized. At one point, Zachariah came to explain the mess he put Dean in, but made no move to pull him back out.

So, Dean found out where Bobby and Castiel resided, and decided to head over to the refugee camp. When he made it there, however, he wasn't entirely welcome. The first greeting he received was a punch to the face, therefore knocking him out.

He awoke tied up in an empty cabin, being kept hostage by someone who looked exactly like him. However, he seemed much older, with more stress wrinkles and dark circles. Dean managed to convince future him who he was. "So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess. Croatoan virus? That's their endgame?"

Future him nodded. "It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

"What about Samantha?"

Surely she's still all right after all this? Unfortunately for him, his future self goes very still. "Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

Dean stared. "You weren't with her?" He knew if there was any sort of fight, he'd go right to her side so she wouldn't face it off alone.

"No. Me and Sam, we haven't talked in- hell, five years."

Dean's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. "We never tried to find her?"

"We had other people to worry about."

Who? Who could possibly be more important than their little sister?

However, it was after that that his future self decided to leave on a mission. Dean easily escaped, and ran into a few mishaps. Mostly just getting blamed for something he hasn't even done yet. He found Chuck, who surely pointed the way to Castiel.

Dean found Castiel leading some yoga class, which was something he never expected the angel would do. Luckily, Castiel immediately realized that he wasn't the current Dean Winchester that lead the camp.

After getting into some trouble with his future self, (and watching him murder someone in cold blood, who actually turned out to be a croatoan) his future self showed Dean the colt, claiming that he was going to kill the devil with it.

Back in headquarters, they formulated a plan. They even decided that Dean should come along. "Why are you taking me?" He questioned.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?" His future self replied.

Dean shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, ok. You're coming because I want you to see something." Future him said grimly. "I want you to see our sister."

"Sam? I thought she was dead." Dean said, surprised.

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. She said 'yes'."

"'Yes'?" Dean asked. Yes? What did that mean? She couldn't have… "Wait, you mean-"

"That's right. The big 'yes'. Lucifer's wearing her to prom."

Dean sighed, his heart dropping. He felt terrible especially knowing that he was the culprit. "Why would she do that?" However, he already had the answer. He just didn't want to think about it.

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in her, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill her, Dean. And you need to see it-the whole damn thing, how bad it gets-so you can do it different." His voice never wavered, even though Dean knew how much it must hurt. His future self must've spent the whole five years preparing mentally for this.

"What do you mean?"

His future self went to explaining how saying 'yes' to Michael could've helped their situation, but Dean didn't see the revelation in that. There needs to be a different solution to their never ending problem.

Soon after, they prepared to leave. Chuck gave advice to hoard toilet paper, and Dean learned why Castiel was doing all sorts of drugs, and love-guru type stuff. He had turned mortal, and he supposed it had something to do with the angels leaving.

When they made it to the demon hot spot, Dean figured out the trap. His future self was going to send his friends to their deaths as a diversion, so he can kill the devil. So he can kill Samantha. However, he had a late reaction and only ended up knocked out, whereas future him escaped.

When he awoke, he hurried the back of the house where he supposed his future self would be. When he found him, however, he was on the ground with his neck bent awkwardly.

Dean looked up to find his sister smiling grimly at him. His breath hitched. She wore a long, white dress, as if it was a wedding. She stood in heels, he could tell, because she was at least an inch above him. Her hair dressed in curls. She was beautiful.

Yet… it wasn't her. It was Lucifer.

"Oh. Hello, Dean." She grinned. "Aren't you a surprise."

Thunder cracked and lightning bellowed, and suddenly Lucifer was behind Dean.

"You've come a long way to see this, haven't you, Dean?"

Dean gulped, but stood strong. He wondered if she was still awake down there. "Well, go ahead. Kill me."

"Kill you?" She looked at the corpse of his future self. "Isn't that a little… redundant?" Dean gritted his teeth, and looked to the floor. It hurt him to see his sister like this, especially knowing how he could've done differently to change this outcome. "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this- shape. But it had to be your sister. It had to be."

She reached for his shoulder, but he moved back.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?"

Dean looked up to Lucifer, sending the angel a glare. "I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?"

Lucifer examined a rose, however, he turned away. "Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God."

Dean stared at him, not saying a word. "You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

Lucifer went into his explanation, about how he loved his father more than how he loved humans. Thus, he was cast down. To which Dean responded plainly, saying that he didn't really give a damn.

Lucifer smiled. "I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." He turned, the dress he is wearing whooshing around him. "You know, I let dear Samantha choose this dress. It is rather stunning, isn't it?"

"You'd better kill me now!"

Lucifer turned back. "Pardon?"

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Samantha. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up-here. I win. So, I win."

"You're wrong."

"See you in five years, Dean."

Suddenly, the area around him disappeared and he was back in the motel room with Zachariah. Zachariah, of course, tried to get him to say 'yes' to which he refused until Castiel came to save him again.

Dean waited, leaning against his Impala until another car rolled up. Sam got out, and approached him warily. She seemed still shaken up from their conversation, but Dean was glad to see that she was still herself, and that she hadn't said 'yes'. Well, yet.

"Samantha." He said, taking out Ruben's knife. He handed it to her. "If you're serious and you want back in… you should take this, I bet you're rusty." Even as she takes the knife, she still can't meet his eyes. He sighed. "Look, uh… I'm sorry. I don't know… I'm… whatever I need to be. But I was wrong."

Sam looked back up to him, surprised. "What changed your mind?"

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human."

She grinned. "Thank you, really. Thank you. I-I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know it." Dean said, ruffling her hair. "I mean, you are the second-best hunter in the world."

"Dean, please." She giggled, slapping his hand away and moving to fix her hair. "So, what do we do now?"

"We make our own future."

"Guess we have no choice."


	9. Play your Part

**Heyy so this is hopefully more independent than the other chapters.**

 **I'd like to thank chiapet96 for following, and for Guest for the fabulous review. speaking of...**

 **Guest - I liked your idea, but I already have plans for Sam's pregnancy thing, and it's not with Lucifer lol.**

 **More reviews would be appreciated :)**

 **Anyway, this is my interpretation of "Changing Channels"**

 **I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

 _Dean's your weakness. The bad guys know it, too. It's gonna be the death of you, Samantha._

When Sam came into the motel room, she did not expect Dean to be watching Dr. Sexy, of all shows. "When did you hit menopause?" She asked as she joined him, sitting beside him. She didn't mind a Dr. Sexy MD every once in awhile.

"It's called channel surfing." He retorted.

Sam only shook her head, and as Dean stood to shut the television off, she went to grab her jumper. "You ready?"

"Are you?" He challenged, grabbing his keys and heading out. Sam followed after.

So, apparently they were dealing with bears. Everyone, even the woman who saw it all, (and they even questioned her) decided it must have been a bear that caused all that damage.

Then, they clarified it was actually the Incredible Hulk. Like, the TV Hulk.

Sam was just surprised Dean had to clarify _which_ Incredible Hulk it was. Had he really seen all of them to know between which ones? Come to think of it, Dean really had been into more pop-culture things recently. While he's up channel-surfing, she's up browsing Wikipedia pages. So in a sense, she really had no room to talk.

* * *

"Find anything?" Dean asked as Sam walked back into the motel room. She saw that he had the local newspaper.

Sam shrugged. She had just visited the crime scene, so she could see the actual damages. "Well, I, uh, saw the house."

"And?"

Sam sighed. "And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh-"

"A Hulk-sized hole."

"Maybe. What do you got?" Sam asked, hoping he at least got something more. Surely, the Hulk couldn't have actually done this crime.

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Sam said. Wait… desserts… when did she hear that phrase before?

Dean, Mystery Spot. Right.

This couldn't be _his_ doing again, could it?

She shook her head. "It's all starting to make sense." Then again, she _has_ been thinking about him recently. Perhaps this could be their chance to talk.

"How is it starting to make sense?"

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene." Sam said, holding out candy wrappers. More than dozens of them. In fact, it wasn't the lot of them that were at the crime scene, since she was only able to sneak away a handful. "Lots of them."

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em-we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?" Dean asked.

"Sure looks like it." Sam said, looking down.

"Good. I've always wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot."

"You sure?" Sam wondered aloud. Sure, she knew how Dean must have felt about him. After all, he _had_ been killed over and over again, tormenting her to no end. But… before Dean came back from the hell, she received a visit from the Trickster.

She hadn't been doing so well, and this was before she approached Ruben. Or, rather, Ruben approached her.

 _She had already left Bobby after the burial, and decided she needed a drink. She was just so upset at herself, upset at Lilith. She wished she could have done more to save Dean._

 _She knew what she had to do. She was going to try and resurrect Dean, while she got strong enough to gain her revenge on Lilith._

 _Sam never really liked bars, but she decided to go to one after she rented a hotel room. She only went through one drink, before someone decided to sit with her. After a greeting, she realized it was the Trickster._

 _She was just too tired to deal with any of it. "Hey." The Trickster greeted._

 _She nodded silently._

" _So, your brother. He's gone, isn't he?" He asked. Sam didn't answer. "I'm sorry."_

" _Are you here to rub it in?" Sam asked. "If you are, then just leave. I don't want to hear any of it."_

 _The Trickster sighed. "Look, Samantha. The only thing I'm here for is you. You're upset, I want to help." He called over the bartender, and bought a drink for her, getting one for himself as well. "Bigger things are about to happen. Are you sure you want revenge on Lilith?"_

" _Absolutely." She said, taking her drink, "That bitch will get what's coming for her."_

 _The Trickster eyed her. She definitely wasn't in her right state of mind currently. She was upset and angry, and was most likely to do something stupid, especially since she didn't have Dean around to keep her in check._

" _Just be careful." The Trickster said. He took his drink, and left her at the table, not before ordering another drink for her. However, she grabbed his wrist before he could escape._

" _Stay, please."_

She wasn't sure how she felt of him now, but, she knew she didn't quite want to kill him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Son of a bitch didn't think twice about killing me a thousand times." Dean said.

"Think about it, Dean. Maybe we can use him."

"For what?"

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song-maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us." She kinda wanted to see him again, too. She hoped Dean could understand.

However, Dean gave in, and they decided to wait until the Trickster decides to make another appearance. Eventually, they got a dispatch, and headed as fast as they could over to the scene.

They arrive at a warehouse. Which was odd, because despite the coordinates given to them, it was awfully quiet. There's been a murder, but Dean pointed out that there were no other police cars or lights anywhere. It's all just messed up.

Suddenly, the two of them are in lab coats, and are in the inside of a hospital. "What the hell?" Dean said.

"Doctors." A blonde woman came by, acknowledging Sam and Dean before passing by.

A brunette doctor came up to the Winchesters, mostly to Dean, who had been gawking at her. She slapped him, cursing at him, before leaving him. Sam stared after her. "Isn't that…?"

"I can't believe this, I just got slapped by Dr. Piccolo!"

Sam looked up to find that they were indeed, in Seattle Mercy Hospital. She watched enough Dr. Sexy, MD with Dean to know where she was.

"We're in Dr. Sexy, MD." Sam realized. They walked through the hallways. They needed to leave, they had absolutely no experience as Doctors, and they needed a way to the Trickster. "OK, so he's put us in TV land."

"Oh, so that's your theory? That's stupid." Dean commented. "No lights, no crewmembers, the actors. This looks all real."

"It can't be, Dean. How can this be real?" After all, they've been on a movie set before on a previous case. This was much too real for them.

Another Doctor walked by, acknowledging them. Dean nudged her. "There goes Doctor Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon."

He pointed out other characters to her, even a ghost. It's all really compelling. "Oh boy."

"What?"

"It's him. Doctor Sexy."

The Doctor, his name actually Doctor Palmer, stopped in front of the Winchesters. Doctor Sexy winked at Sam, and her legs turned to jelly. She even felt her face heat up, but she tried to stand strong. Dean nudged her. The Doctor acknowledged them, and they acknowledged him.

Sam tried not to stare, but was failing.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" Doctor Palmer asked Dean.

"One reason? Sure." He looked down, to see the white tennis shoes. Dean slammed Doctor Palmer against the wall, stake at hand. "You're not doctor sexy!"

The sudden movement shook Sam back to reality. "You're crazy." The doctor replied, eyes wide.

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes." Dean said, obviously offended. Sam snorted. "Shut up."

"Call security." Dr. Palmer told someone, who had come upon the scene.

"Yeah, go ahead pal. See, we know who you are."

Suddenly, the area around them froze, and Dr. Palmer's face morphs into the Trickster's grinning one. "You guys are getting better! Hey, Samantha, I see you are looking pretty fine these days-"

"Nice try, but you aren't talking yourself out of this before getting us the hell out of here." Dean challenged.

Sam scratched the back of her head nervously, blushing. Why was she feeling this way? He was a Trickster. She couldn't have feelings for him, and he couldn't have feelings for her. After all, she even said he was the Hugh Hefner type. He probably had other women at the tips of his fingers - she wasn't about to fall into that trap.

"Or what?" The Trickster grabbed Dean's arm, and twisted it. Dean's face wrinkled in pain. "Don't say you have the wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, wasn't it?" Sam asked. "This is a trick."

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?" Sam realized he used this same sorry excuse he used last time.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean demanded.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets, my own actors. I call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?" Dean struggled. Sam knew he was trying to keep calm, to be on his good side. Well, she didn't expect that he cared much about him, she expected he was trying for Sam's sake.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four billion dollar question."

"Whatever. We just need to talk to you. We need your help." Sam tried.

They tried to talk, the Trickster even seemed to consider when she butted in nicely. But, he told them that they had to survive TV land, which Dean was already sick of.

Dean ended up getting injured, and Sam had to act in an emergency operation in order to save his life.

They were flashed into a Japanese game show. Sam knew it was Japanese because Bobby had taught her some back when she was a kid, and Dean and John were gone on a hunt. Sam sat in a chair as a "guest appearance" while Dean stood on a podium.

" _-nutcracker_!"

Sam didn't understand much Japanese, only enough to get her through a city if she ever needed to. But she had a vague idea of what this game was going to do to Dean. " _What was the name of the demon your sister chose over you?"_ The host asked.

Dean freaked, he looked to his sister for help, but she only shrug. She only understood that the question was about her somehow.

The timer went to zero, and the pole with the ball swings up and whacks Dean right in the crotch. Sam looks on, horrified.

Sam moved from her spot, (since it was commercial break) and went to Dean's side. "Dude, are you alright?"

He didn't answer, and Sam just rubbed his back, shaking her head.

Lights flashed, and she turned to see the door open to reveal Castiel. "Another trick?" She asked.

"No, uh, it is me. Uh, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked.

"Us? What are you doing here?" She challenged, wondering how he was able to get into this TV land.

Cas moved over, and healed Dean. "Looking for you, you've been missing for days."

"So get us out of here, then!" Sam urged.

"Let's go." He agreed, reaching out to touch them in order to warp the three of them out, but he disappeared into static.

"Cas?" Dean asked, alarmed.

"I… I think I got it. Just play along." Sam said, as she was being ushered back to her seat. Sure, she was still shocked about Cas, but she hoped this plan was going to work.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

" _Ah, another question. Let's see if he gets this one. Will your mother and father still be alive… if your sister wasn't born?"_

Sam recognized father, mother, and sister, so it was about their family, but the rest was alien to her. Dean looked to Sam wildly for help, but she just shrugged. " _The answer is… yes?"_ Dean tried in Japanese.

The area dissolved into a commercial. Which Sam resented, because _she_ had to do the talking for it while Dean was some background character.

* * *

Dean waved to the girl, who just left their house. He looked at his uneaten sandwich, as the laugh track continued. "How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean murmured, through his forced smile.

"I don't know." She was honestly tired of all this. "Maybe forever? We might die in here."

Laugh track. "How was that funny? Vultures." Dean said.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Castiel, who had minor injuries and his trenchcoat was all raggedy. An applause track played, and the Winchesters stood, worried for their angel friend. "You okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't have much time." Castiel said quickly.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I got out." Castiel said. "Listen. Something's not right, this thing is much more powerful than it should be." Suddenly, he is flung backwards, and the Trickster reappeared, grinning.

"Hello!"

He tried to explain to them that they had to play their roles _out there_ as Michael and Lucifer, not just fictional roles in a TV land.

They tried to talk, but apparently he had no side, and he just wanted to watch them fight and end the world.

So, he transported them to another land, a procedural cop show. Dean ranted to Sam how much he hated them, and that there were too many on TV doing the same things.

They ended up ganking the Trickster, and were found back in their original place. Except, Sam felt a bit off. She could hear Dean talk, but it's just dark all around her. She was just floating in an abyss. When she heard him snap a phone shut, she said, "Dean?" Her voice sounded odd and gravelly.

"Sam? Where are you?"

"Oh, crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster." Sam sighed. However, she felt relief for some reason. Crap, she really did like this guy.

As Dean drove, they put the pieces together. How well the Trickster seemed to know Castiel, how pissed he got when Dean mentioned Michael and Lucifer. They could be dealing with an angel. Playing along with that, they knew how to trap him and get him to really start talking.

Sam felt Dean rummage through the trunk for their stash of holy oil. "Dean… that feels uncomfortable." She said.

Dean sighed. "Let's hope this works."

After setting things up, Dean called out for the Trickster and he came.

"Wow, Samantha. Get a load on the rims of you." The Trickster complimented..

"No comment." She said. She knew she was supposed to be angry at him, but she just couldn't stay mad. Especially since she realized her feelings for him.

"Ok, kids, ready to come quietly?"

"Hold up, we're not going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs." Dean said.

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride her ass one way or another."

Sam sighed, but soon she was transformed back into herself. She held a cigarette lighter, and dropped it, lighting the ring of holy fire around the man. After a certain revelation, they warped out of TV land and back into a warehouse.

After some more reasoning, the Trickster decided he needed to reintroduce himself. "Gabriel, they call me Gabriel."

"The archangel?" Sam asked. Great. She had the hots for an archangel.

Gabriel explained that he had to leave because he hated watching his brothers turn on each other. He was determined, that in fact they had to live up to destiny. That the Winchesters were going to have to fight each other as Lucifer and Michael.

Dean switched a knowing glance with Sam. "No, that's not gonna happen."

Dean demanded that Gabriel bring back Castiel, so he did, seeing as he didn't have the upper hand.

However, they weren't just going to leave him. Dean pulled the fire alarm, so the sprinkler system put out the fire. Him and Castiel left the warehouse, but Sam hung back a little longer. "I know you're upset about your family…" She tried. Maybe there was a way she could get him on their side, even after all that happened. "Help us stop them fighting. That's what you're afraid of, right?"

Suddenly, Gabriel appeared in front of her in a flash. She stepped back on reflex, because he was suddenly too close to her. "If only I could help you, Samantha. But it's destiny. You gotta let it happen."

"It's not gonna happen, and I'm not gonna say 'yes' to the devil."

She turned to leave, but Gabriel took her hand, whirling her back around. She raised an eyebrow, looking from his hand to his face. "I- maybe I'll help. On my terms, though. I'll… let you know." He said, smiling. Then, ever so gingerly, he planted a chaste kiss on her knuckles, before disappearing.

She stood staring into the empty air, rubbing her knuckles. Which had just been kissed by an _archangel_. She felt her face shamelessly heat up, because maybe she did have a chance with him. She liked to think that, after all. Connections were very difficult in the hunting life, she's had experience after all. However, Gabriel was different.

"Sam, what's taking so long?" Dean called into the warehouse.

"U-um, nothing. I'm coming." She stuttered out, and approached Dean and Castiel, who gave her looks of suspicion.


	10. Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Yoo I'd like to thank CoteDeMichael for following~ omg that _last_ episode thoughhh ahhhh! **

**I also realized I haven't written about Ellen and Jo at all in this fic lol oh well :/ anyway, reviews (even faving/following) inspire me to write~**

 **This is my interpretation of "Dark Side of the Moon"**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

They soon managed to find a hotel room, and Castiel decided to continue on his search for God after their encounter with the Trickster. Well, he was actually Gabriel now, wasn't he?

Wow. An archangel, working with them. That ought to be interesting.

He wasn't sure how, but his sister somehow convinced the angel to help them. He had his suspicions when she came out of the warehouse with a red face and a stuttering mess. It was obvious she _liked_ the angel.

Dean wasn't sure how he thought about that, but he decided to brush it off for now.

Meanwhile, when he awoke, he rummaged his hand under his pillow, only to find that his gun was gone. He normally slept with his hand under his pillow, in case something tried to attack him (or his sister) in his sleep, he could quickdraw his gun and dispatch any enemy. Yet, now that was impossible.

"Looking for this?" Already wide awake, Dean shot up to find a strange man in their hotel room. The man took the cartridge out and tossed the gun to the side as Dean turned to see how his sister was doing. She had a gun pointed to her head, and she looked scared. Her eyes wide and hands to her head, this irked him to no end. Who had the right to barge into their motel room like this?

Dean tried to smile. "Mornin."

"Shut up. Hands where I can see 'em." The man said, gesturing with his own gun.

Finally, Dean recognized him as he stood and raised his own hands up. "Wait, you're Roy, aren't you? Which makes you… Walt. Hiya, Walt."

The strange men sighed, and removed their masks. "Well, is it just me, or do you two seem a tad upset?" Dean said, trying to take ahold of the situation.

Walt turned to Sam, aiming the gun on her. She sunk back into the bed, as if trying to shrink. "You think you can just flip the switch on the apocalypse and turn away, Sam?"

Sam paled. "Who told you that?"

"We ain't the only hunters after you." He cocked his gun. "See you in the next life."

Dean was just about to jump to her side, or at least in the way of the gun, but Sam started to protest. "W-wait, hold on. Hear me out. I can explain! Please."

Sam looked to her brother with a glance of reassurance, and a second later she was gone. Walt had shot her, and just like that, Dean was alone. He jumped to go to her side, try to bring her back. However, he was stopped when Roy demanded, "Stay the hell down."

"Shoot 'im." Walt said.

Dean felt hot tears start to fall. His sister was dead. This wasn't really supposed to happen, right? They weren't really supposed to die, they had to stop the apocalypse together.

However, Roy was hesitant to shoot Dean.

"Go ahead, Roy, do it. But I'm going warn you, when I come back I'm going to be pissed. C'mon! Let's get this show on the road." Dean encouraged.

With one final look at Sam's body, Sam's _dead_ body, he felt shattering pain in his chest and he soon blacked out.

* * *

When Dean awoke, he never expected to see a child-version of his sister, looking at him with eyes sparkling with excitement.

Dean already registered that it was night, and he had been sleeping in his car.

She was holding a crate of fireworks. "Sammy?" Dean asked.

She grinned. "Come on, let's go."

Weird dream.

They went out to a ledge, and she put out a couple fireworks. "Got a lighter?"

He checked his pockets, and indeed found an old lighter he hadn't seen in years. "Fire 'em up." She said. Dean knelt down to light Sam's firework, then his own. They go off, red sparks scattering in the sky.

Dean smiled, ruffling Sam's hair. "I remember this! Fourth of July, 1996." She looked up to him. Dean noticed how _happy_ she looked. Just plain, innocently happy. It'd been awhile since he'd seen her like this.

"Dad would never let us do anything like this. Thanks, Dean. This is great."

Then, she hugged him.

At first, he was startled. However, he immediately recuperated the hug, kneeling down to her height and engulfing her in his arms. Then, Sam pulled away. She moved to light the rest of the fireworks, retreating for cover by Dean. "Fire in the hole!" She cried, and the fireworks exploded.

She darted out, laughing, dancing underneath the sparks. She's happy, so Dean's happy.

Explosions, especially loud explosions.

" _I can explain! Please."_

Suddenly, he's back in the clearing, but Sam is now gone. It's just him and the Impala. He went back over to his car, and the radio comes on very staticy. It was Castiel, and he gave a hint as to how he would find Sam in this heaven. He had to follow the road.

He eventually found her, sitting on the floor in a rusty motel room. He hung outside to watch from the window, to see that it was indeed _his_ Samantha, sitting with a teenage Dean.

He remembered having to learn to cook, making a huge mess in the kitchen in order to make a small cupcake for her with the leftover batter he salvaged from the mess. He did her hair earlier in the morning, and with a grin he saw that she had the braid still in.

Dean decided to come into the room when his teenage self left. "Dean? What are you doing in my dream?" She asked.

He shrugged, and they decided to speak outside. After an explanation, all Sam could say was, "Heaven."

"Yup."

She scoffed. "Ok, how are we in heaven?"

"All that clean living, I guess."

She shook her head. "No, no. Okay. You… I get, sure. But me? Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've done a few things?"

There she goes with the demon blood talk again. "You thought you were doing the right thing." Dean reassured.

She seemed determined against that reasoning. "Last I checked, it wasn't the road to heaven that was paved with good intentions."

Well, she certainly didn't belong in hell. Dean's already been there, and he's sure that someone as sweet as her doesn't belong in such a terrible place. "Yeah, well, if this is the Skymall it sucks. I mean, where's the triplets and the latex, you know? C'mon, a guy has needs."

Sam looked back at the motel room. Younger Dean was still in there, reading her favorite story aloud to nobody. "You know, when you bite the dust, they say life flashes before your eyes."

"Your point?"

"This motel room is one of my memories."

"When I woke up, I woke up in one of my fourth of July we burned down that field?"

Sam grinned at the memory. "Yeah. Maybe that's what heaven is: a place where you relive your greatest hits."

"So… this is one of yours?" Dean asked, gesturing to the motel room.

"Yeah. It had been a real bad day, though you did your best to make me feel better. It was my birthday, you know? You worked to make me feel special."

Suddenly, thunder boomed and the lights in the motel room turn on and off. "I don't remember this." She stated offhandedly.

"Hey. We should, uh…" Dean looked to the Impala parked nearby.

"Definitely."

They hurried to the Impala, the ground shaking so they ended up stumbling on their way. Dean turned on the radio to only hear static, but he searched through the stations and banged at it in frustration. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Hush.." He banged at the radio again.

"You've completely lost your mind." Sam said exasperatedly.

"Cas!"

" _I can hear you, Dean_."

It wasn't very great reception, but his voice came through.

He told them that they had to go find Joshua, and avoid Zachariah. Zachariah wanted them to return to their bodies so they could fulfill their role in destiny, but he explained that if they went to Joshua, perhaps they could hear what God himself has to say about everything.

Dean looked into the rearview mirror, but the road had disappeared.

They went back into the motel room to find any clues, and found a small hot-wheels car by a walk-in closet. Sam suggested the go in, and when they entered, Dean's jacked disappeared while Sam was back in her normal hunter clothes, her braid gone as well, much to Dean's disappointment.

"Wait a minute, I know where we are."

"Where?" Sam questioned.

"We're home."

"Dean…"

They both turned to find their mother. She was young and beautiful.

They stared at their mother in shock, not knowing what to do.

Soon after, they awkwardly moved into the kitchen, and Dean sat at the table as their mother poured him milk. "You want crust off?" Mary asked him, moving to grab the sandwich originally placed in front of him.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Dean answered.

"M-mom?" Sam tried.

Still, no response.

"I guess this is not your memory, Samantha. Sorry." Dean said. Truly, he was sorry, but she was just a baby at this point in time. Dean could see that she was still trying to reach out to Mary, but when she still gained no reaction, she deflated. Of course she wanted to leave, but Dean wanted to continue this quick memory.

With reluctance, Sam agreed to wait.

The phone rang, and Mary went to answer it. "Hello? … No, John, we're not having this conversation again… Think about what? … You've two kids at home…"

Dean watched his mother's expressions morph from anger to sadness. "I remember this. Mom and Dad were fighting and then he moved out for a couple days."

Sam sounded surprised. "Dad always said they had the perfect marriage."

"It wasn't perfect until after she died." Dean replied stiffly.

He never liked talking about this to Sam, so he never mentioned it. She never got to meet Mary or experience the relationship their parents had, so Dean wanted her to think it was always happy-go-lucky. He didn't want her to think their family was so messed up.

Mary looked like she was holding back tears.

"What happens next?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean went over and hugged his mom. "It's ok, Mom. Dad still loves you, I still love you. I'll never leave you."

Mary cupped Dean's cheek after they broke apart. "You are my little angel. How about some pie, ok?"

When Dean turned, he saw that Sam was smiling. "What?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I just never realized how long you've been cleaning up dad's messes."

"Whatever, let's keep moving." Dean said. He'd prefer not to think about it, and would rather get a move on.

However, Sam found a postcard that says Route 66. Then, they find that they are in a shack, with different clothes again. Sam is greeted by a golden retriever, licking all over her face. She greeted with equal happiness. Dean leaned away from it, he'd never been much of a dog person. They tended to make messes in his car.

The dog's name was bones, he noted from the name tag around its collar. "Bones?" Dean asked. This must be one of Sam's memories. He was a little disheartened that he hadn't seen any version of himself yet.

"Yeah. Bones was my dog. Hey." She stood, and opened up a pizza box, which lay on a nearby coffee table.

"Your… your dog?" Dean _never_ remembered getting her a dog.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Dean took in his surroundings. He realized, just when and where this was, and to say he was disappointed would be an understatement. "Is this Flagstaff?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah." She pet the dog. "Hey, boy."

Dean didn't understand why she was so happy. "This is a good memory for you?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah. I mean, I was on my own for two weeks. I lived on Funyuns and Mr. Pibb." She took a slice of pizza and fed it to the dog. The dog ate the piece sloppily.

"Wow." Dean struggled to find any good this memory brought him.

"What?"

"Well, you don't remember, do you?" Dean asked, and she just looked back to her dog. "You ran away on my watch. I looked everywhere for you. I thought you were dead. And when Dad came home…"

Sam looked to her hands, which were still running through the dog's fur. Dean was upset at this memory, upset that this entire time he thought she was dead, she was actually just feeding this dog pizza. He turned away, desperately wanting to resume their search for the road.

"Dean, look, I'm sorry. I never thought of it like that." She said, voice devoid of any happiness when she greeted her dog. She sounded empathetic.

Begrudgingly, he replied, "Forget it. Let's roll."

When he walks out into the daylight, it is suddenly nighttime. When his sister appears next to him, he felt the uneasy atmosphere about her, and decided it must be another of her memories. "What memory is this?" He asked.

"No idea." She immediately replied, taking a fistful of Dean's jacket. "Alright, come on. Dean… road, God, remember?"

He shook her off.

They watched as a younger version of Sam stormed out of the motel room, found a nearby car, and left, the door slamming behind her. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. This? This is the night you ditched us for Stanford, isn't it? This is your idea of heaven? Wow." He felt like he got punched "This was one of the worst nights of my life."

He remembered watching her storm out of the house, and he remembered yelling at her. He missed out on four years of her life. Four years, which he should have been by her side, protecting her and watching her grow. Yet, this was one of her best memories, as it clearly showed. He felt betrayed.

"I can't control this stuff." She threw up her arms in defense.

"Seriously? I mean, this is a happy memory for you?" Dean asked, turning to her.

She looked to her feet, and nervously scratched the back of her head. "I don't know, I mean, I was finally away from Dad."

Dean turned away, ashamed. He understood why she'd be happy leaving dad, but had she never considered _his_ feelings? "Well, he wasn't the only one you got away from."

"Dean, I'm sorry, uh…" She struggled for words.

"I know, you didn't think of it like that." Dean seethed. She looked repulsed when he used her own words against her, mocking her.

"Dean!"

"Your heaven was getting away from your family whenever you could!" Dean countered. "It was clear how much you hated us."

Her eyes looked misty. "Man, I never got the crusts cut off my PBJs, I've just never experienced family like you have."

"I… I try, Samantha. Let me be your family." Dean said, reaching for her shoulder. He never realized this was what she really thought, that her heaven was going to be like this.

"I know." Sam replied quietly.

"We're a team, all right? You and me, against the world. That's how it's supposed to be." He looked into her hazel eyes.

"Yes, I know we are." Sam said, looking away.

"Yeah, sure. Us."

Sam looked devastated, and for a minute Dean felt sorry for how he treated her, until a bright searchlight turns on above them. Dean urged her toward the trees by the edge of the road, he stayed close behind her making sure she made it to safety first.

However, they were cornered by Zachariah, with no way out. At least, until someone comes to their rescue and pulled them into his own heaven.

Which just so happened to be Ellen's roadhouse, and the man who rescued them happened to be Ash himself.

Ash explained to the Winchesters how there were different heavens. In the center of it all is the garden, and that was where the Winchesters needed to be.

Ash even explained how he was able to travel in between heavens and meet famous people.

Either way, the only reason he knew to save them was because he built his own 'Angel radio'. Apparently, he's fluent in the language of angels. "So, uh, I mean, have you met anyone else? Like Ellen and Jo?" Sam decided to ask.

It's been awhile since they were mentioned, Dean realized. The only reason they were dead was because of them, since they had sacrificed themselves to save the Winchesters. Dean remembered that Ellen was much like the mother Sam never had, and he loved seeing the two interact.

Jo was a whole different story.

Ash was a bit taken aback by Sam's statement. "Ellen and Jo are dead?"

"Uh, yeah. A few months ago now. I'm sorry." Sam replied stiffly.

Ash hummed awkwardly. "They went down fighting?"

Sam nodded. "Until the very end."

Eventually, after some advice, they find a way into the garden. Or at least, they thought they did.

They ended up back at their house in Lawrence, Kansas. "What the… why are we back home?" Dean wondered. He was sure the road wasn't supposed to lead them here.

Sam also looked edgy. "I don't know. So, what are we going to do?"

"Keep looking for the road again, I guess." Dean shrugged. He really wanted to get out of the house, mostly because he was getting bad vibes. When Dean turned, Mary was standing there in a white nightgown.

"Honey, why are you up?" She asked.

Dean wanted to leave, like, _now_. "Look, I'm-I'm sorry. I love you but you're not real and we don't have time—"

"Did you have another nightmare? Tell me."

Dean looked to Sam for any help, but she looked mortified as she looked around the room with wide eyes, shaking her head.

"I gotta go." Dean suddenly realized that they were in Sam's nursery, and decided that it was best if they found the exit as fast as they could. He went to the walls to search for any sort of exit.

"Then how 'bout I tell you my nightmare, Dean? The night I burned."

Dean watched in horror as blood appeared on her nightgown over her stomach. "Samantha, let's get out of here." He said, raising his voice. His sister stood stock still, as if in a trance.

"Don't you walk away from me." Dean stopped. That was her authoritative tone. "I never loved you. You were my burden. I was shackled to you. Look what it got me."

When Dean turned back around, he saw the flash of yellow in her eyes. This wasn't Mary.

However, he stood frozen in place. He switched a glance with his sister, who was also just devastated. "Dean." Sam said, her voice pained.

"The worst was the smell. The pain, well. What can you say about your skin bubbling off? But the smell was so… You know, for a second I thought I'd left a pot roast burning in the oven. But… it was my meat." Dean finally moved away from Mary, who just followed him. He needed to find an exit. "And then, finally, I was dead. The one silver lining was that at least I was away from you. Everybody leaves you, Dean. You noticed? Mommy. Daddy. Even your dear Samantha."

Dean balled his fists. He knew it couldn't be like that, that it wasn't true.

"You ever ask yourself why? Maybe it's not them. Maybe it's just you." She laughed.

A new voice appeared, which made Dean's skin crawl. "Easy now, kitten."

Zachariah had appeared, along with two of his henchmen. Of course, with their usual talk of trying to get the Winchesters to say 'yes' to their respectful angels.

However, Joshua came in to save them. He took them to the garden, and they spoke. They spoke about how God wasn't going to step in to help them with the apocalypse, simply because He believed it wasn't His problem. Which Dean thought was just bull, but they didn't really need God anyway. They had an archangel.

So, Joshua just sent them back to their bodies. Dean immediately called Castiel, and they met up to chat about their findings. Castiel seemed disheartened at the news. "Maybe… maybe he's lying." He tried.

"I don't think he was, Cas." Sam shook her head, sighing. "I'm sorry."

Castiel looked up to the sky. "You son of a bitch. I believed in..."

Dean wanted to console him somehow. However, he couldn't find the right words to say.

"I don't need this anymore." Castiel said, pulling the amulet from his pocket and tossing it to Dean. "It's worthless."

It certainly wasn't worthless to Dean, but he decided not to say anything about it. "Cas, wait-" Sam said quickly.

However, Castiel is gone.

Sure, there was the chance they had Gabriel on their side, but how were they going to ice the devil without the big man upstairs backing them up? He wasn't sure how they were going to pull it all off.


	11. Hammer of the Gods

**Hi! *waves* Welcome to my story, for those of you who just joined~ thanks , SpencerRemyLvr, izzywalz1999, River Nailo-Chaos, Jazmine Cruz, and terriblecupcakes732 for fav'ing and following :) I've been really busy lately but I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP soo hopefully you guys'll enjoy it**

 **Soo I'm thinking of getting some cover for this fic, not sure whether it should be of Root from "Person of Interest" as Sam (I mean, her name is Sameen in the show tho lol) or Daisy from SHIELD. lmk what you all think~**

 **reviews are much appreciated~**

 **This is my interpretation of "Hammer of the Gods" aka "the bane of my existence"**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

Sam and Dean rush through the doors of a hotel. Looking around, they realized it wasn't too shabby after all. Possibly a five-star joint, too. After miles and miles of driving through the hurricane weather, the highway eventually becoming too dangerous, they decided to find a place to stay the night.

Dean shrugged. "Hotel California?"

An all you can eat buffet, too.

"We're not even in California, Dean." Sam retorted as Dean moved over to the buffet.

Everything just seemed a bit suspicious to her. Dean tried to convince her that they had a night off for once, and that she hadn't even had proper sleep this recent week, trying to find some healer for Bobby's legs. Of course, the only solution she would ever end up to was a demon. Anyway, back to her current issue.

Just what would a five-star hotel be doing in the middle of nowhere?

Still, they ended up getting a room, despite how wrong this all seemed. So, once they were done eating, they decided to head to their room.

However, the couple next door to them that they had seen on their way up had disappeared suddenly, leaving their engagement ring behind. Dean decided that it was time for him to scope out some clues as to what was going on.

Just as she was about to head off to investigate on her own, she heard a familiar voice say, "What are you doing here?"

Sam turned, and sure enough, Gabriel stood leaning against the doorframe to the room that her and Dean just checked out. "I'd like to ask you the same." She replied suspiciously. She didn't remember praying to this angel, after all.

Gabriel shrugged. "Just a little business gig. Where's your brother?"

"Off investigating. The couple next door just disappeared, so we were going to go check around this hotel. See what's going on." Sam explained. "Um-"

Gabriel had conjured up a rose, and was offering it to her. "It isn't safe for you two to be here, you know."

Sam reluctantly took the rose, her cheeks heating up. She honestly hated this feeling, it was as if she was some teenage girl all over again. She hated this, and she hated Gabriel for making her feel this way. The last time she felt this way was with Jessie, and that was ages ago. Not even Reuben made her feel this way.

A prick in her neck woke her from her thoughts. Her hand flew right to her neck to slap at the mosquito, but it seemed the bug had already left. "I- I, um…" She stuttered. "I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. N-nothing we can't handle."

Suddenly, he was close. "It might be too late to save you already."

She had no time to think. The space between them closed, and his breath and skin and just everything about him was _teasing_ her. She swallowed, tightening her grip around the rose. "I-I think you should, um - go back to your business gig."

She was breathless. His lips were so close.

Gabriel smiled, but moved back. Sam never realized she had been pushed back into the wall until the angel moved back and she was freed. "Be careful, Samantha."

With a flutter of wings, he was gone. Sam let go the breath she didn't realize she had been holding in the first place, and that was when Dean came back. "You ok?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine."

Dean studied her for a second, but decided to put it off with a shrug. "Where'd you get that?"

"I found it nearby. So, how was the investigation? Did you find anything?"

However, they realized they have fallen into a trap soon enough. A trap, made by gods themselves. Pagan gods, to be exact.

Sam was both shocked, amazed, and frightened all at once. Of course when she'd taken her Humanities class back in pre-law, she learned about most of the other pagan gods. She could also tell that these gods were not a force to mess with, and that was saying something considering what she did for a living.

Just what did the gods want to do with them? As if she didn't know.

However, Gabriel came just in time to save them. The gods recognized him as Loki, the Norse Trickster god, which she totally understood. It was all just… crazy. "OK. Did that - Holy crap!" Dean cried.

They were now back in their own room. "Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving." Sam said.

Dean scoffed. "Ok, yeah. Next time."

"Alright, what's our next move?" Sam asked, deciding to leave it to her brother. He seemed to usually make all the better decisions, she trusted his judgement better than her own.

"I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?"

They seemed to be in a bit of a predicament. When Gabriel appeared, Dean started to argue with him. He still seemed pretty pissed about Mystery spot. Sam felt like she was stuck in between.

"So, you want to save us, right?" Sam asked, trying to stop the two people she cared about from arguing much longer. Yes, she cared about the archangel. Love, however, she too afraid to admit.

Gabriel smiled warmly at her. "Yeah. I'll think of a way to get you guys out of here."

Sam found it difficult to look at him without thinking what those lips would feel like against her own. She sighed, but her thoughts went back to earlier. With all those pagan gods gathered in one room, you could practically feel power emanating from them.

"Do you think… do you think those guys stand a chance against Satan?"

"Sam!" Dean retorted.

"You got a better idea, Dean?" Sam bit back.

Gabriel shook his head. "It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?"

"So, why don't you just zap us out of here?" Dean questioned.

"Kali's got you under a blood spell."

So, they reasoned that Gabriel was going to get the blood vials from Kali, while the Winchesters try to save the captured people.

The Winchesters ended up in a brawl with Zao Shen himself, and it was Dean who put an end to the god with a stake in his chest.

However, when they got their jobs done, Gabriel was nowhere in sight. "Just where the hell is he?" Sam wondered. It surely wouldn't take him _this_ long to grab the vials from Kali?

Once again, they ended up caught, and thrown back into the ballroom.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean asked Gabriel mockingly. Gabriel opened his mouth to retort something, but as soon as Kali entered the room his mouth clamped shut.

"Well, surprise surprise, the Trickster Tricked us." Kali said as the remaining gods watched on.

"Kali, don't." Gabriel begged.

"You're mine now, and you have something I want." Kali reached into Gabriel's jacket, and pulled out the archangel blade. "An archangel's blade, from the archangel Gabriel."

The gods behind them looked shocked and betrayed.

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." Gabriel said.

"He's lying, he's a spy." Kali protested.

The Winchesters continued observing, unsure of what to do. Sam wanted to go to Gabriel's side, but she wasn't sure what use she could be against Kali. "I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-" Gabriel explained.

Kali scoffed. "Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry."

She took the angel blade, and thrust it through his chest.

Sam's breath hitched as she watched Gabriel die in a flash of light. She shook her head.

Perhaps it was a trick, maybe he was still alive. He had to be.

She felt a nudge from Dean, who gave her a look of reassurance when she glanced over. "Alright you primitive screwheads, listen up." Dean started.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sam questioned, her breath wavering slightly.

Dean ignored her, but continued on his reasoning. "I'm outta options. Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here."

So, after freeing the innocents, they agreed to summon the devil. Dean came back to inform them that Gabriel was still alive, which Sam was incredibly relieved to hear.

It wasn't long before Lucifer came, making his entrance impossible to miss.

"It's him." Sam shuddered.

"How?" Kali wondered aloud, apparently too in shock of Lucifer's display of power.

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?" Dean demanded.

"We can't." Baldur said.

Lucifer had approached them at last, smiling. "Of course you can't. You didn't say 'mother, may I?' Hello, Samantha, Dean. Good to see you again."

Baldur tried to confront Lucifer, who only recuperated by ripping him apart with his bare hands. This was Sam's first time seeing the devil himself, and she was mortified at the mere sight of him. She never understood why he wanted her to be his vessel. Wouldn't he prefer a male vessel?

Kali became enraged, and threw a ball of fire at Lucifer. Dean took cover for the ground, taking Sam with him and guarding over her. After the blast of fire dissipated, Dean stood and helped her up. "You ok?" She asked.

Dean nodded.

They turned once Lucifer was about to stomp on Kali, but Gabriel stood in the angel's way, blade in his hand.

"Lucy, I'm home." Gabriel said, turning to the Winchesters. "Guys, take Kali and get out of here!"

Dean automatically moved, urging Sam to move along with him.

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean, I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer mocked, looking over to Kali briefly.

Sam looked to Kali as well. Just what was that statement supposed to mean?

"Sam, come on." Dean urged. He had already gotten Kali and slung her over his shoulder, and now he was grabbing Sam's shoulder and guiding her out of the ballroom. A huge fight between two archangels was about to commence, and Sam understood that they needed to get out before they became collateral damage.

"Leaving so soon, Samantha?" Lucifer's eyes were on her, now.

For a second, she was frozen on the spot as he sent a look of disapproval to her. He had his blade already in his hand. Gabriel was going to die... but she had to do something.

"Gabriel, I-" She started.

"Samantha, go!" Gabriel barked.

Dean gave a final tug, and they retreated from the ballroom.

Yes, she realized she had feelings for this man as he smiled back reassuringly at her. Yet, she didn't want to admit it, because she always lost the people she loved.

Jessie, Mason. Even Dean at one point.

* * *

So, just barely escaping the clutches of the devil, they managed to drop off Kali, and Dean pulled out a _Casa Erotica_ film that Gabriel had given to him. "Gabriel wanted you to guard this with his life?" She wondered.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe he's a fan. It's a good one."

The man who had just entered in the room, Sam automatically recognized as Gabriel. Her mouth fell slightly open when he started to kiss the other woman on the screen. She blushed and put her hand to her face. "What the hell's going on?" She muttered.

She could practically _feel_ the look of concern from Dean, etching into the side of her head.

"Samantha, Dean. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on." Gabriel said, turning to the screen. Sam moved her hand out of her face. "Well, if you're watching this, I'm probably dead." She felt tears begin to come, and resisted blinking them out. She knew it was going to end up like this, didn't she? "Oh please, stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for the both of us. Although, before I do continue… Samantha, I just wanted to let you know I really _did_ have feelings for you. I was just too much a coward to admit it. It's probably too late for any of us to act on it, though. I…. anyway, back to business." By then, her tears were gone, replaced by heat in her cheeks. He winked at the screen. "I love you, Samantha."

He coughed. "Anyway, without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know - the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you kids. But, uh, hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more." He stood. "So this is me, standing up. And this is me, lying down."

"Ah… uhm, ok." Sam stuttered, shutting the laptop.

Dean coughed, also apparently disturbed at what he just saw, so he changed the subject. "Horsemen, huh? We got War's, we nicked Famine's. That's two down. Collect all four?" Sam nodded, as they climbed into the Impala and headed down a highway. "All we need is Pestilence and Death."

"Oh, is that all?" Sam said absentmindedly.

"Yeah."

Gabriel loved her. Who knew?

She wished he was still here. She wished she could have done more. Yet, it was just another man beyond her reach. The hunting life wasn't as friendly to her love life, she realized, fresh tears beginning to form.

"So… you and Gabriel?" Dean asked aloud. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I…." She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. Leaning her head against the window, she said, "Shut up."

* * *

On the side of the highway, Gabriel watched as the Impala drove by.


	12. Ending the Armageddon

**Heyy a new chapter~ I'm so glad this story is gaining somewhat a following. Thanks to maraudersbanana, KiLLer-S-Queen, and malinmichelle for fav'ing and following! Reviews are much appreciated :D**

 **This is my interpretation of "Two Minutes to Midnight" and "Swan Song"**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

Respectively, Lucifer and Michael have been chasing after Sam and Dean. All the angels wanted was their vessels to say 'yes' and then they could fight it out. However, the siblings would never have that.

At least, Dean was determined. He was pretty sure Sam was too.

They also met a demon named Crowley, the supposed King of the Crossroads. He helped them find where Death, the final horseman, was located in the first place. He even gave Bobby the ability to walk again. Of course, not after Bobby sold his soul to Crowley. That was just something the Winchesters were going to have to deal with later.

The Winchesters weren't too happy about that, but at least Crowley was helpful. They had more pressing issues, like the apocalypse and two angels chasing their ass.

After his talk with Death, Dean knew there was only one way to stop the devil, and that meant Sam had to say 'yes'. Dean wasn't sure she'd be strong-willed enough, and that worried him to no end. After all, he wasn't about to lose his sister. He was determined to see the end of this armageddon together, _with_ Sam.

Together, Sam, Dean, and Castiel carried jugs of blood into the trunk of the Impala. They learned where Lucifer was residing, and it was in the city called Detroit.

Yes, Dean loved his sister. Even if she was an idiot sometimes, she only wished for him to have some great, fantastic, "apple-pie" life while she was suffering in the cage. He couldn't live without her, yet she always only wished the best for him, even in the worst of times. This was what she had told him on their way to Detroit, and Dean repeated her words over and over in his head.

Dean watched as she said goodbye to Bobby and Castiel, hugging them both. When they backed away, she turned to Dean, as if she was ashamed. "Please don't watch…"

Dean hesitated, but nodded. "Ok, but, I'll be right here if you need me."

"Dean." Castiel said, after noticing the look on Sam's face. It was a look of pleading, Dean realized. He couldn't be by her side now, she didn't want that. She was too disgraced of what she was about to do, especially since she had given it up after Ruben had died.

Dean remembered what she told him about the panic room. This action was going to bring it all back.

Giving up, Dean patted her shoulder and walked over to Bobby and Castiel. He tried to steal a glance over to Sam, just to see if she was still doing fine. Every time he did, however, both Bobby and Castiel would force him to look away. "Ok." Sam finally breathed. "Let's go."

When Dean turned, all the large jugs of blood had been emptied. He couldn't believe that his little sister, she had such a small body, consumed all those jugs, and it sort of disgusted him.

Finally, the two of them enter the demon-infested house together, eventually meeting with Lucifer himself.

After Sam's display of frightening power, Dean prepared the rings that they received from the horsemen.

Dean closes his eyes, shielding himself from the bright light as Lucifer entered Sam. When the light disappeared, Sam had collapsed on the floor, and Dean was quick to work. Eventually, a hole appeared on the floor and Sam stirred awake.

"Sammy!" Dean called over the noise of the hole.

"Dean!" She replied, shouting over the noise.

"Sammy!" Dean reached out to her.

"I… I can feel him. Oh, god!" She cried, clutching at her head.

"You've got to go now, Samantha!" Dean cried, standing and reaching out to her. He guided her to the hole. "Go now, Samantha!" He couldn't believe his own ears. He had to tell himself that she had agreed to do this, this was for the sake of the world. This would end the apocalypse, and of course his sister would put the needs of humanity ahead of her own.

She looked over the hole for a moment, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes. But then, she turned around, smiling. Dean stared in disbelief. "I was just messing with you. Samantha's long gone."

No… no way…

Dean watched as she closed the hole back up. "I told you… this would always happen in Detroit." Just hearing Lucifer say that in her voice made him lose it. Clutching his own head, tears were threatening to fall.

He had failed. He knew he shouldn't have let her say 'yes'. Yet, he let her do it anyway. He was such a fool.

* * *

Dean had gained new information from Chuck, since Castiel and Bobby don't seem helpful at all. They had already given up on Sam, it seemed. However, Chuck seemed to have a little bit of faith in her, so he reluctantly gave Dean the location of where the fight was going to be.

Just as he was about to leave, Bobby and Castiel approached him. "I'm going to talk to Samantha." He stated bluntly, not even looking at them and heading to his car.

Bobby sighed. "You just don't give up, do you?"

Dean turned and stared at him incredulously. "It's my Samantha!" Yes, his Samantha. He had raised her, he feels responsible. Not possessive, no, responsible. At least that's what he told himself.

"If you couldn't reach her here, you're certainly not going to be able to on the battlefield." Castiel replied, giving him an odd look.

"Well, if we've already lost, then I've got nothing to lose, right?"

Castiel grabbed his shoulder before Dean could move. "I just want you to understand- the only thing you're going to see out there is Michael killing your sister."

Yes, that was one concern of his. He wasn't prepared to watch her get mutilated. "Well, I ain't gonna let her do it alone."

Dean was determined, he was going to watch out for his little sister no matter what. He wasn't going to make any more mistakes.

With that, he left them and drove away in his Impala. When he approached the battlefield, he saw that they were just about to begin. Good, he had come just in time. In order to change the mood, he played "Rock of Ages" by Def Leppard on his radio, loudly. Not only to change the mood. He decided that it was to show how he really thought of his whole ordeal.

They watched him approach, with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked casually. "Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?" He grinned, noticing the looks of distaste both Michael and Lucifer were giving him.

He needed to talk to Samantha. He also needed to talk to Adam, but Lucifer and Michael were having none of that. He walked out of his car and approached them, just to prove a point. However, just as Michael was about to attack, Castiel intervened. "Hey, ass-butt!"

Michael turned, and soon he burst into flames.

Dean was nonetheless surprised Castiel and Bobby decided to come and back him up. "He'll be back - and upset - you got your five minutes."

However, this pissed Lucifer off and he snapped his fingers, making Castiel explode in a rain of blood and chunks of meat. Dean's eyes widened in shock, but he had no time to worry about Castiel now.

Lucifer began to approach Dean, who was now slightly frightened by his power. He became desperate. "Sammy, can you hear me?"

Sam cocked her head, but shrugged. "You know, I tried to be nice… for Samantha's sake… But you are such a pain in the ass."

She threw him against the windshield of the Impala. That was when Bobby showed up, shooting her in the back. When she turned to face him, Bobby shot her again, but with a simple flick of her wrist his neck snapped and he was dead.

Dean cried out in protest. "No!"

Sam… no, Lucifer smiled a cruel smile. "Yes."

He pulled Dean off the windshield of the Impala, and began to throw his fists at him, hard. Dean spit out blood at the impact. "Sammy, are you in there?"

Lucifer grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt. "Oh, she's in here all right." He punched him again, Dean was shocked how much pain he felt in that one hit. Perhaps Lucifer was giving her strength. "She's going to feel the snap of your bones." He punched, and Dean cried out. He fell to the ground in pain, feeling something crack with that blow. "Every single one." However, he pulled Dean back up to his feet. "We're going to take our time."

Lucifer beat him, and beat him until his face was swollen and bleeding.

He tried again. It had to work. He held tightly to her shirt and said, "Samantha, it's okay. Everything's going to be ok, I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Lucifer threw more punches to try and shut him up, but he still tried, even if his mouth was beginning to swell and it was getting too difficult to see. "I'm never gonna leave you."

Lucifer was poised to throw another punch, but he froze. His fist unclenched, and he stepped back, slightly repulsed.

Dean was glad. His little sister came back. "It's okay, Dean." She agreed, reaching out to him, panting. "I've got him."

She took out the horsemen's rings and opened the portal to the cage. Dean watched as she fell into the cage, taking Michael with her, who had just reappeared.

Needless to say, he was so proud of his little sister.

It wasn't long after that Castiel had come back, healing both Dean and Bobby.

"She did it?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. "Yes, she did."

They stared into the spot where she had disappeared, still not quite believing she was gone. Sure, Dean was upset she was gone, but at least she had gone down fighting.

Yet, he also knew she was suffering down there. He wasn't sure how long he could go knowing that.

* * *

Gabriel watched from a safe distance as Sam fell into the hole, where she was going to remain for eternity. Fighting for her life in the cage.

His chest grew heavy. He knew there was nothing he could have done, and yet, he was remorseful. He knew it would always end like this, it was destiny.

However, he wanted her back.


	13. I'm still Me

**This chapter is reallyy long lol. Probably bc I stuffed all of season 6 into it haha. Anyway, thanks for Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious, and angel de acuario for the follow & favorite~ how about that season finale tho**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

Dean began to have the "apple-pie" life which his sister wished for him to have. He lived with Lisa, a woman he had seen a while back and saved just recently on one of their hunts, and helped take care of her son. However, he'd been living on the edge, not quite apart from his hunting life.

So it was in his garage, that he'd been attacked by Azazel, who had been long dead. He hated the demon, after all Azazel killed both his father and his sister. Yet, he knew he stood no chance against him, and soon found himself being strangled against the wall.

At least, until someone stabbed Azazel in the back, saving him in the end. He never got to catch her face, but he knew it was a female who had rescued him before he passed out in shock.

When he awoke, he looked up at her. His eyes widened in surprise, realizing that it was his sister, back from the pit. He felt tears form at the corner of his eyes, but not until overwhelming feeling of confusion overtook his happiness.

She smiled. "Hey, Dean. I was expecting… I don't know, uh… a hug? Holy water in the face?"

"So, I'm dead? This is heaven? Azazel killed me, and then-"

"Yellow eyes? That's what you saw?" Sam questioned, intrigued.

Why was she _intrigued_? "'Saw'?" Dean asked.

"You were poisoned. So whatever kind of crazy crap you think you been seeing, it's not real." She said, determined.

Dean still couldn't believe she was here. If _she_ was here, what about Lucifer and Michael? Were they still in the cage? How did she escape? There wasn't a way, so she had be some… monster, or a hallucination. "So, then, are you...real? Or - or am I still -"

"I'm real. Here, let me save you the trouble. All me." She took a silver knife, sliced her hand, and she took a nearby jug of water. She put salt into it, and drank it, shivering. "Ugh. Gross."

"Samantha?" Dean asked, tears beginning to form again.

Sam grinned. "Yeah, it's me."

Dean reached forward and engulfed her in a hug. She held him back, tightly. He couldn't believe she was really back. Who would do this? Why did he deserve such a blessing?

* * *

However, he soon learned it was too good to be true. Turns out, someone brought her back without her soul. Now, she was a soulless hunter. She had no feeling, and Dean was just not used to that. He needed her back.

She had been working with their grandfather the whole time, not even relaying any message to Dean and letting him know she was alive in the first place. However, he didn't seem to trust the old man. He might have been mostly jealous how close Sam and their grandfather were.

Either way, he worked as hard as he could to try and get get her soul back. Death agreed to work with him.

It was difficult trying to get Sam to agree with them. He didn't blame her: all the torture her soul must have gone through back in the cage could completely ruin her. Death decided that he could put a wall up, so that she doesn't have to mentally break down whenever she remembered the cage.

If she remembered the cage at all, her soul would explode.

Despite the risk, Death and Dean agreed to work together. Dean, of course, worked as Death for a few hours, which was the worst time of his life, but he understood his lesson. Well and clear.

* * *

At Bobby's, Death had arrived with a briefcase. They put Sam back in the panic room, in case she decided to run away and find some sort of help.

"Wait- so… with Sam… is the wall thing really gonna work?" Dean asked timidly.

Death shrugged. "Call it seventy-five percent."

That was a good enough number for Dean, he decided.

So, Dean called Bobby and they opened the door to the panic room, where Sam was tied up on the bed. "Get away from me!" She spat, noticing them enter the room.

Death remained calm. "Now, Samantha, I'm going to put up a barrier inside your mind."

"No, don't touch me." She bit out, reeling from Death who walked over to her, opening his briefcase.

"It might feel a little...Itchy. Do me a favor - don't scratch the wall. trust me - you're not gonna like what happens."

He took the soul, a glowing, pure soul Dean realized, and moved to put it in her chest. She turned to Dean and begged with her eyes wide, "You don't know what'll happen to me! Don't let him do this, please! No, no!"

Dean turned as she screamed in protest.

Dean decided to leave, and hang out in Bobby's basement until his sister's screams ceased. He eventually started to pace the room, but soon Castiel walked out of the panic room, rolling down his sleeves. "Well?" Dean asked expectantly.

"Her soul's in place."

He knew _that_ much. "Is she ever going to wake up?" He demanded.

"I'm not a human doctor, Dean."

"Could you just take a guess?"

Castiel sighed. "Probably not."

"Don't sugarcoat it."

Castiel knitted his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Dean, but I warned you not to put that thing back inside her."

"What was I supposed to do? Let T-1000 walk around, hope she doesn't open fire?"

Castiel glared at him, which was highly unexpected of the angel. It threw Dean off guard for a second. "Let me tell you what her soul felt like when I touched it. Like it had been skinned alive, Dean. If you wanted to kill your sister, you should have done it outright."

Dean cringed. There wasn't any chance he would want to kill his little sister. Was putting her soul back in place really the equivalence?

Suddenly, Castiel was gone, and he could only hear his sister's even breathing as she slept.

When he walked out of the basement, Bobby poured a couple glasses. "Sam still asleep?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." He took a drink. If she never wakes up, it would really be his fault.

"She'll wake up." Bobby stated bluntly.

"Yeah." Dean replied, still unsure.

Bobby sighed. "Dean, she's been through how much?"

"She's never been through this." Dean muttered, glancing at a newspaper. He desperately wanted to do something, and take his mind off of recent events. "Job?"

Bobby shrugged. "Might be." He handed Dean the printout.

"Can I help? Send me to the library, anything?"

"Couple goes up in a light plane. Wreckage was just found in the woods." Bobby replied.

"Couple of Buddy Holly's?" Dean said. "Doesn't really seem like News of the Weird."

Bobby took a drink. "Pilot was found seventeen miles away. Girl's just gone. No body, no nothing."

"Ok, I'm not changing the channel."

"Dean."

Dean set his glass down, hard. He turned to face the newcomer.

She was awake.

The question was, how did she feel? Was she suffering inside? He saw that tears trailed down her cheek, and stood immediately, approaching her cautiously. "Samantha?"

She engulfed him in a hug, and he immediately returned it. However, it was just a bit odd. Yet, he had to act natural. He couldn't afford her to be suspicious of him.

He was just glad that she was back to her old, caring self again. Someone he could actually trust.

Sam also hugged Bobby, who patted her back in return. "Good to see you." He said.

"Wait. I saw you -I-I felt Lucifer snap your neck."

"Well, Cas kind of-" Bobby began sheepishly.

Her eyes brightened. "Cas is back? He's alive?"

"Yeah, Cas- Cas is alive, he's fine. Samantha, are you ok?" Dean asked. She doesn't remember a single thing. She only remembered the events before she fell, and they were indeed traumatizing for her.

"Actually… um, I'm starving." She admitted.

Dean immediately went to help making her lunch with Bobby. They made her a sandwich, and put some chips on the side before handing the plate to her. She ate the sandwich gratefully, as Bobby went to get her a water. "So, Sam…" Dean began.

"Yeah?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam's face fell. "The field. And then I fell."

Dean nodded. "Ok. And then?"

Sam shrugged. "I woke up in the panic room."

That was all good, and Dean was happy for Sam. Everything was fine.

* * *

After a successful case of hunting Dragons, _Dragons_ of all creatures, Dean and Sam stood in Bobby's yard as Dean fiddled with one of his findings: a golden watch. "Hey, Sam, ask me what time it is."

She shook her head. "Why don't you just cut to the chase and roll in it?"

Dean was shocked. "I rarely have wealth." It was a good feeling, a powerful feeling really.

"Dean... " Sam said.

Her tone is suddenly heavy with guilt. Dean turned to her, concerned. "Yeah?"

"I am so, so sorry. I can't even begin to say."

She… she couldn't have remembered, right? Not now. "For what?" He still tried to act like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know what."

Dean sighed, beat. "Did Bobby-"

"Cas." She admitted.

"Cas. Friggin' child."

She looked back up to him. "You should have told me, Dean."

Dean looked to the ground, avoiding her eyes. "You weren't supposed to know."

"What I did? To Bobby? To you? Of course I should know."

Sam just didn't understand how dangerous this situation would be. "Samantha, Death didn't just shove your soul back in, okay? He put up the great wall of Samantha between you and the things that you don't remember. And trust me when I say that the things you don't know could kill you. That's not a joke."

She still looked determined, much to Dean's chagrin. "All right. But I have to set things right. Or what I can, anyway."

Dean put one hand on her shoulder, and looked into her hazel eyes. "It wasn't you."

She sighed, and brushed his hand off. "You know, I kind of feel like I got slipped the worst mickey of all time...and I woke up to find out that I had burnt the whole city down. And you can say it wasn't me, but...I'm the one with the zippo in my pocket, you know? So I'm not sure it's that cut and dry. And, look, I a-appreciate you trying to protect me. I really do. But I got to fix... What I got to fix. So I need to know what I did."

Dean was desperate. "But you know how dangerous it could be."

"What would you do? Right. Same thing." Sam snapped, clenching her jaw.

What was Dean supposed to say? He didn't want his freaking sister's soul to explode. Yet, she was just too stubborn. She always had been. "Samantha…"

She shook her head. Before she could say anything more, Bobby came out to inform them on new findings.

For some reason, the dragons they had been hunting were after something in Purgatory.

* * *

During another case in a town, too many things happened. It seemed that Sam and their grandfather, Samuel, had come on a case a few months past and people were remembering Sam.

As it turns out, they had left the Arachne monster alive. Eventually, they solved the case, but only to betray an old friend. This only brought them back to their old conversation, just before they left the abandoned house where they killed the man. "Sam, y-y-you got to understand that all that crap last year - all of it - none of it was you." Dean tried, taken aback at her look of guilt.

"Let's be crystal clear, ok? That _was_ all me."

Dean sighed. She was never going to let it down, after all. "So, you want me to get you anything?"

Sam scoffed. "What are you now, my waitress?"

Dean threw his hands up in the air. "I'm just trying to make you feel better. Don't be a bitch."

Sam nodded rigidly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They started walking to the door. Dean scoffed. "Yeah, you look fine. All I'm saying is everything's gonna be okay." Yes. Everything was going to be just fine, Dean had it all covered. He turned to the door. End of conversation, time to go to the Impala and leave.

Sam was still hesitant. "I don't know, Dean. If I did this here, then who knows how many oth-"

Suddenly, her voice stopped and Dean heard a thud.

Dean whirled on his heel, and flew to his knees by Sam's side. Taking her limp body into his arms, he could feel tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. "Sammy? Sammy?" Her eyes were still open, but they were hazed. Dean waved his hand over her eyes for a reaction, but got nothing. "Samantha! Please, talk to me!"

Dean shook her, feeling his heart leap into his throat. "Sam? S-Sam, come on! Come on, damn it."

Suddenly, she gasped and became responsive again. Dean sighed in relief, hauling her up off the floor. She groaned in protest, but Dean urged her that it was better to leave.

* * *

Castiel was so intent on finding this 'Eve' girl, who's infamous title was 'mother of all'. She had been summoned from Purgatory, and needed to be stopped. They even went through a lot of trouble to gather the ingredients to shove her back into Purgatory.

However, something just seemed off about Castiel. Dean didn't quite notice until Bobby and Sam said something about it after their skirmish with Eve.

Eventually, they caught Castiel red-handed after something he had said. Something about Superman and kryptonite, which was what Dean had used as a metaphor while they assumed Castiel wasn't around.

"You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time." Dean spat.

They had trapped Castiel in a circle of holy fire, intending to interrogate him.

"I did it to protect you." Castiel explained, looking around to everyone in the room. "I did it to protect all of you."

"Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland?" Sam asked.

They knew that Castiel wanted to open Purgatory, but still had no idea on his intentions. Dean noticed Castiel's face fall when Sam yelled at him.

"She's right, Cas. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?" Bobby reciprocated.

"To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me." Castiel begged. Ever since the apocalypse ended, Raphael had been at work to try and rule heaven since Michael was gone. Plus, he wanted to bring the apocalypse right back in, and Castiel wanted to try and stop him. However, he needed more souls to gain more power. Raphael was an archangel, after all, and Castiel needed enough power to top that.

"Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?" Sam's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I'm still me. I'm still your friend. Samantha...I'm the one who raised you from Perdition." Castiel stated calmly.

Sam was a bit taken aback by this. But, nevertheless, her fists tightened at her side. "What? Well, no offense...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait. Did you bring me back soulless...On purpose?"

Dean gritted his teeth. If that was so, it was a sick, sick joke on Castiel's part. "How could you think that?" Castiel asked, crestfallen.

"Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas." Sam replied hotly.

"Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice." Castiel fumed.

Dean shook his head. Unbelievable, the angel was still making excuses.

After trying to reason with him, the Winchesters and Bobby were chased out of the room, as a large cloud of black smoke filtered into the room. They assumed it was Crowley, and thus Castiel was left behind during their escape.

* * *

It happened while him, Bobby, and Sam were walking down an alleyway. Bobby wanted to take the two Winchesters with him to meet with Eleanor, who had called them up in the first place. They found her hurt badly, lying on the floor.

She told them that the enemy had enough ingredients to open the door to Purgatory, and that they were going to do it at noon the next day, during an eclipse. Then, after relaying all that to them, she died, and Castiel appeared behind them.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Crowley got carried away." The angel said.

Dean inhaled sharply. But before he could say anything, Bobby yelled out, "Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!" He moved to restrain the man, along with his sister. There was no way the old hunter could take on the angel, after all.

Castiel stepped back as Dean retorted, "You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are!"

"Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple. Please, go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again." Castiel claimed through gritted teeth.

Dean couldn't believe this. "Well, good, 'cause I think you already know the answer."

Castiel shook his head, disappointed. "I wish it hadn't come to this. Well rest assured, when this is all over, I will save Samantha, but only if you stand down."

Save her? What did he mean? "Save Sam from what?" Dean questioned, voicing his thoughts and glancing over to her. She looked slightly jarred from this new information as well.

Suddenly, Castiel appeared behind Sam, and he touched her temple. After that, Castiel disappeared, as Sam clutched her head and screamed.

"Sam!" Dean cried.

Her breathing became rigid, and she fell to the floor. Dean reached out for her in time, catching her before she reached the ground. "Samantha? Come on, dammit!" Her face only crumpled in pain as Dean tried to shake her awake.

They decided that the safest place for her right now was the panic room, and so Bobby and Dean helped move Sam onto the bed in the safehouse. He just wanted to be by her side right now, since there was nothing else he could do.

He moved his hand through her hair, untangling her curls and brushing strands out of her face.

Why did it have to end up like this? She didn't deserve this.

Dean hated Castiel for what he did to his sister. Suddenly, he heard a clicking of tongue. "What has she gotten herself into this time?"

Dean stood, tense, not believing that Gabriel was there, standing in the same room as him. "What's up?"

"'What's up?'" Dean gritted his teeth. He really wanted to slap the archangel, but he didn't have a death wish. "Where have you _been_ , you bastard?"

"Easy, there." Gabriel said. "I _may_ have nearly absolute power, but there isn't anything I could've done to save Samantha. I… I admit, I did go down there to try and free her, but I only saw her soul. Her body was nowhere to be seen."

"Is that so."

"I- I can't do much. I really just came here for support, I'm still in witness protection." Suddenly, his eyesight moved to Sam, who had been behind Dean. She was just starting to convulse violently. Immediately, Gabriel moved to her side, while Dean was already on her other side.

"Samantha? Shit." Dean noticed the glistening sweat on her forehead, the creases in her brow. All thoughts about the archangel flew from his mind, and was replaced by Samantha's well-being.

Gabriel put a hand out, and there was a glow of blue light before Sam stopped convulsing, and her breathing became even again. Dean let out a sigh of relief. He watched as Gabriel leaned down to kiss her forehead, which he made no move to stop because of what he had already done to ease Sam's suffering. "I'm afraid I have to go, someone else is coming."

Dean nodded, and Gabriel left. However, he still wanted to slap the archangel.

Just as the angel left, however, another one appeared.

Balthazar had decided to help, and revealed to him the location as to where Castiel and Crowley were going to open the portal.

Before Bobby and Dean left, Dean made sure to leave clues as to where they were going to be so that Sam could come meet them once she wakes up.

When Dean and Bobby arrived, they were too late. Castiel had taken in all the souls from Purgatory, and was even able to dispose of Raphael with just a snap of his fingers. In fact, Dean was a bit frightened of Castiel. The angel was no doubt going to turn on them, with this newly-found strength and power.


	14. Bad Moon on the Rise

**yoo so finally got my laptop back lol. Anyway, thank you alias093001, ScaryMary54, and caseylu for fav'ing and following, welcome to the story~ Reviews would be very much appreciated.**

 **I had to split this chapter, since it was too long haha.**

 **This chapter includes the episodes: The Man who knew Too Much, Meet the New Boss, Hello Cruel World**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

Sam realized long ago that she was in some sort of dreamscape, exploring through the memories she had lost because of the wall that Death had put up.

Currently, she was searching through the woods with her shotgun aimed. At least, until someone who looked exactly like her showed up. "What are you?" She asked defiantly, after the woman made a few snide remarks. She had actually seen her before, in fact she had been shot at before she made a run for it.

The woman had already disarmed her, making her powerless. "I'm not handicapped. I'm not saddled with a soul. In fact, I used to skipper this meatboat for a while. It was smooth sailing. I was sharp, strong. That is, 'til they crammed your soul back in. Now look at you. Same misty-eyed milksop you always were. That's because souls are weak. They're a liability. Now, nothing personal, but run the numbers. Someone's got to take charge around here, before it's too late."

The woman, who was actually the soulless version of herself, shot at her. Sam ducked, and ran, the bullets missing her by an inch. She had always been a better shot than her brother, and now that she was facing her soulless self, she supposed she wasn't going to make it out alive without a miracle.

She decided to create a diversion using her jacket, and it worked. She was able to trick herself, and shoot her in the chest.

"You think I'm bad? Wait until you meet the other one." She writhed.

A bright light came out of the woman, and Sam was engulfed by it.

She felt pain, so much pain. However, suddenly everything was warm, and she saw a man in front of her. "Hello, Samantha."

She recognized him immediately, but became confused. What was Gabriel doing in her dreamscape? Was this some horrid joke that she was pulling on herself? Some trick?

Gabriel smiled at her.

No, it couldn't be a trick. He was an archangel. Archangels could do things like walk into people's dreamscapes, right?

"It really is me, you know." He said.

Anger was the first thing she felt. So, she swiftly closed the space between them and threw her balled fist at his face. He took the hit, while she felt tears begin to blur her vision. "You could've prevented _so much_ of this. Where the hell were you?"

Gabriel hesitated. "I wanted to avoid my brothers at first. They never noticed I lived, so that was all covered and now they are both in the pit. Kudos for that, by the way." He caught Sam's fist when she threw it again. "In all seriousness - I went to pull you out of the cage, but I couldn't find anything. Cas beat me to it. It was also very dangerous for me to grab your soul, Samantha. My brothers - I couldn't stop them from harming you."

She was shaking. "Why are you here now?"

"You were suffering so I came to see if I could help. Dean was pretty worried."

She scoffed. "Of course he was." Gabriel released her fist and she pulled it back to her side.

"Hey, but I am too. Are you sure you want to continue through this?" Gabriel asked, holding her chin gently forcing her to look up at him. "I could put the wall back up, and you could be good as new. You wouldn't have to go through this pain."

Sam glanced behind Gabriel, and saw Robin. Robin was the first woman that she saw in the dreamscape. Supposedly she was a bartender, but Sam remembered what she did to her. "I have to continue. I… I'd feel too empty inside, without all my memories complete."

"I love you, Samantha, but sometimes you're just too stubborn for your own good." Gabriel said, before bending down and engulfing her in a kiss.

She kissed back passionately, and when they pulled away, she grinned. "Good luck." He said, his breath tickling her lips.

"Thanks, Gabriel."

With that, the angel was gone in a burst of light.

Gabriel was alive. She was so glad for that, she was still angry but she'd have to put that aside for now. She was confident that maybe, just maybe, she could have some sort of future with him.

However, in the present there were more pressing matters to address.

She turned, and approached Robin, who had been leaning on the car that she had hi-jacked. She remembered who Robin was.

Robin was an innocent woman, and Sam had simply shot her, simply out of spite for the demon who restrained Robin for leverage. "I know who you are." Sam said, as she approached the other woman. "I remember."

Robin had been guiding her through the dreamscape, but she wasn't needed anymore. She smiled sadly, as blood seeped through her clothes in her midsection. "Didn't I tell you to turn back, that you wouldn't like what you found?"

Sam had to be strong, for Dean.

For Gabriel.

Christ, she still couldn't believe that angel had survived Lucifer's wrath.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sam tried, as Robin's face crumpled in pain.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be." Robin replied bitterly, and disappeared.

The area around her dissolved, and her new surroundings appeared. She automatically recognized where she was: the stench, the presentation, just the overall feel of welcome and acceptance. She was at Bobby's house.

However, something was off. Furniture was covered in white sheets, illuminated by only candles, which were scattered all over the place. The only other light in the room was the moonlight, and Sam found herself cocking her gun, approaching the room cautiously as if she were on a hunt.

She already noticed the woman sitting in a desk, hunched over, as if she was sleeping. "Hey, hey!"

The woman lolled her head up, and Sam saw who she was. It was herself, once again. There was no life in her eyes, her face was littered with scars, bruises, dirt, and grease. "Oh, hi Samantha." She said, her voice weak.

"So, which one are you?" Sam demanded. However, she had the feeling she already knew.

"Don't you know?" She struggled to stand, and leaned against the desk for support. "I'm the one that remembers hell. I wish you hadn't come, Samantha."

Sam shook her head. "I had to. I'm here, right? Out there in the real world, I'm at Bobby's, aren't I?" She didn't really want to know what happened down in the cage. Was this really going to be worth it? Maybe she should call Gabriel back down.

No. She can do this on her own.

"How do you know?"

"This whole time, I've smelt nothing but Old Spice and whisky. Figured if I could get back here, back to my body, I could... I don't know, I could snap out of it somehow." Sam tried. Maybe she didn't have to face this version of herself if she found an exit.

"But first you have to go through me." She said.

"Why?"

"Humpty Dumpty has to put herself back together again, before she can wake up. And I'm the last piece."

Sam inhaled. "Which means, I have to know what you know." She lowered her gun, and demanded, "So what happened in the cage?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know it."

Sam sighed. "You're right, but I still had to." For Dean, Gabriel, Bobby… even Castiel. Sure, he had been kind of a dick lately, but she still believed in him.

She had to endure this.

"Samantha, you can't imagine. Stay here, go back, find that bartender, go find Jessie, but don't do this. I know you. You're not strong enough."

Sam shook her head, and exhaled a shaky breath. "We'll just have to see."

She had been told that many times throughout her life, that she wasn't strong enough. She wasn't strong enough to take Lucifer, that she wasn't strong enough to be a hunter. She wanted to prove everyone wrong.

"Why is this so important to you?"

Sam stared at her other self disbelievingly. "You know me. You know why. I'm not leaving my brother alone out there. Gabriel… he's out there too. I have to go see him."

Her other self sighed, and picked up the knife from the desk. Sam raised her gun defensively as her other self approached her. "I'm not gonna fight you, but this is your last chance."

Sam swallowed the lump which formed in her throat, and took the knife.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it."

With that, Sam stabbed her other self in the stomach. Her persona crumpled to the ground and groaned in pain, clutching her abdomen. Another bright light engulfed Sam.

She remembered. All the torture, all the pain she went through. The blinding pain of Lucifer's and Michael's makeshift weapons piercing through her body.

She was tortured. The smell of burning skin, overwhelming heat and sulfur filled her entire senses.

She screamed, clutching at her head, remembering the terrible memories.

However, she woke up. When she did, she saw Gabriel, standing over her, smiling. "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty." He greeted, and held out a hand.

She tried to smile, but flashes of the cage came into her mind.

Gabriel's face turned into Lucifer, and she yelped before her vision returned to normal. She was engulfed in a hug with the angel. "Shh, it'll be ok. You're here with me."

"I- I have to go to Dean." She stood, her legs shaky, and she quickly found the address on the edge of the bed. "T-take me there, please."

"Ok, alright. I'll do that, just be careful." With a snap of fingers, she was behind another set of doors, except now she heard the voices of Castiel and Dean.

"No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely." Castiel was saying as she slowly creaked the door open, emerging into the room as stealthily as she could.

"Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, and now I've lost Samantha. Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all." As Dean was trying to win over Castiel, get him back to the good side, Sam made her way around the room and found an angel blade tossed to the side. She bent down to pick it up.

Someone stabbed her, and she held in a gasp. When she looked up, she saw Michael.

She shook her head, and the image of Michael disappeared. This wasn't the cage, this was reality. Right now, she had to save Dean and Bobby. "You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid. You're not my family, Dean. I have no family."

Sam was behind Castiel by now, and with all the strength she had, she stabbed him through the back. She stumbled back, leaving the blade in his chest.

However, nothing happened. Castiel pulled out the blade, and turned to her. "I'm glad you made it, Samantha. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you." He said, tossing the bloodless blade to the side.

Sam backed away until she was beside Dean. She looked to him, wondering what to do. Bobby, who Sam just realized had been there the entire time, said, "Well, all right then. Is this good, or you want the whole "forehead to the carpet" thing? Guys?"

The Winchesters switched a glance, before slowly lowering to the ground. Sam a little more shaky than Dean. However, Castiel stopped them. "Stop. What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear."

"Cas…" Sam protested. However, she couldn't quite think of anything to say.

"Samantha, you have nothing to say to me; you just stabbed me in the back. Get up." Castiel said.

"Cas, come on. This isn't you." Dean tried.

"The Castiel you know is long gone." The angel declared.

"So what, then, kill us?" Dean challenged.

"What a brave little ant you are. You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides...once you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me."

"So brave, yet so powerless. You've got nothing to live for. Dean's up there, living the life, while you are down here suffering. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to rip you to shreds, put you together, then rip you apart again. I'm so angry at you, Samantha." She was suddenly in the cage again, and Lucifer and Michael were circling her.

She gritted her teeth. No, she wasn't in the cage. She was in the warehouse, with Castiel, Dean, and Bobby. "Not doing so well, are you, Samantha?" The voice woke her from her hallucination.

"What? Oh, I'm… I'm fine." She cleared her throat, ignoring the worried looks from Bobby and her brother. "I'm… fine."

Dean turned to Castiel angrily. "You said you'd fix her- you promised!"

" _If_ you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit." Castiel replied, glancing at Sam.

Sam trembled. She didn't want to go back.

"Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please!" Dean begged.

"I hope for your sake this is the last you see me." Castiel said, before disappearing.

Suddenly, she is burning. The voices are only background noise, and she hears Lucifer and Michael's laughter. She could smell her own burning flesh, the pain of metal entering her skin.

"Sam? You ok?" Dean asked cautiously.

His voice was the clearest, yet it sounded so far away.

Suddenly, her vision turned to black.

* * *

When she awoke, Sam realized she was back at Bobby's place, and everything seemed normal. She found her way to the kitchen so she could get something to drink or eat, but that was when she saw Dean. He looked greasy, with his sleeves rolled up and the slight shine of sweat glistening on his forehead.

He stood back up with a beer in his hand. "Hey, Dean." She greeted.

Dean smiled. "Ah, you're walking and talking."

"Yeah. I, uh, put on my own socks, the whole nine." Sam replied groggily.

"Well, that's uh…" He scratched the back of his head. "I mean, you… are you sure you're ok?"

So far, she hasn't had a hallucination yet this morning. She figured it was luck, and shrugged. "Yeah. My head hurts a little, but basically…"

Dean stared at her disbelievingly. "Seriously?"

"Look, man. I'm as surprised as you are, but yeah, I swear." Sam said.

Dean grinned, reaching for another beer. "Good! No reason putting a gift horse under a microscope, right?"

Sam smiled back, as Dean handed her the beer. "Yeah, so what happened with Cas?"

Dean sighed. "Why don't you come help me with the car, I'll fill you in?"

"I'd like that."

Dean turned to leave, but as Sam went to follow, she heard the sound of chains jingling in the distance, but it became louder and louder as she turned her head. However, when she looked, everything seemed normal and the chains were gone.

She sighed in relief, and followed after Dean.

After Dean informed her on Castiel, he immediately moved on to the topic of Gabriel as he was fixing something underneath the car. "So, he came into the panic room." He stated.

She knew it was going to be a topic of conversation eventually. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Samantha, just know whatever you decide to do with that man, I'll support you."

"What? Really? Are you sure?"

Dean pushed himself out from under the car to look at her. "Yeah, I mean, he's not bad."

She scoffed. "I… Dean, I thought you hated him, especially after Mystery Spot."

Dean shrugged, and after Sam handed him a tool, he pushed himself back under. "He was only thinking on what was the best for you at the time. Even though his methods didn't quite work, I respect him for trying."

Sam stared. "Dean…. Thanks."

"Yup. Anything for my baby sister." Dean said, smiling. "Hey, is there a better wrench anywhere? This one kind of sucks."

"I'll go find one, I'm sure Bobby has tools somewhere." Sam announced, and left. She quickly and easily found her way to the garage, where Bobby normally stored his tools, and searched through the drawers.

Suddenly, she heard the chains again. Her hands abruptly stopped their search.

She gulped nervously, and turned slowly.

Chains, chains everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling, the walls. She inhaled sharply, as she noticed that the room was filled with a red light. She looked around wildly, seeing rusty meathooks with bits of flesh and hair. The smell of sulfur was unbearable.

Laughter, evil laughter echoed in the garage.

"No, no. This can't be happening." Sam muttered.

"Samantha!" Lucifer called out to her.

She fell to her knees. She shakily stood, and reached for the nearest weapon she could find.

Lucifer came down the stairs, grinning. "Ready to begin, darling?"

Her hands shook. However, the hallucination suddenly disappeared, and Bobby stood in Lucifer's place. Bobby stared at her. "You alright, girl?" He asked.

"Uh - yeah, I'm fine."

Bobby still gave her a suspicious look, but said, "It's Cas, we think. Come on."

"Yeah, ok."

So, they tried to bind Death the same way Lucifer had back in the day, in order to kill Castiel. The plan backfired, and Death ended up spilling information Sam wanted to keep to herself, before transporting them to the middle of nowhere, no way to rescue Castiel from the Leviathans.

Who were, apparently, part of the millions of souls he had absorbed from Purgatory.

Dean was upset that he was about to lose Castiel. "No, I don't know. But, look, I was pretty far gone sometimes myself, and he never gave up on me." Sam tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, and it turns out that you're about the same open book as you've always been. Hallucinations? Really? I got to find out from Death?" Dean retorted.

Sam sighed. Did Dean have to know _everything_ about her life? "What was I supposed to do?"

"How about not lie? How about tell me that you've got crazy crap climbing those walls?"

"Why? You can't help. You got a lot of pretty severe crap swinging your way lately, and - and I thought -what? I thought why burst the one good bubble you had left? It's under control." It's true, Dean had been really optimistic lately. She didn't want to ruin his good mood. Plus, she had a pretty good handle on the hallucinations, herself.

Dean grinned, and his face morphed into Lucifer. "Aww, you're only lying to yourself."

She looked away, and took a deep breath. It wasn't real. "What? What, exactly, is under your control?"

Dean was back to normal. "I know what's real, and what's not."

"Sam-" Dean protested.

Sam inhaled. "Look, Dean, we can debate this once we deal with Cas."

So, they decided to call Castiel, who came, and brought them to the warehouse. Castiel seemed to be struggling, his vessel too worn and bloody.

"We need the right blood. There's a small jar - end of the hall, s-supply closet." Castiel requested.

Sam nodded, determined. "Got it."

Sam was just about there, when she was confronted by the devil himself. He had cornered her, and was grinning that evil smile of his. She reeled back from him. "I know. It all seems so silly, doesn't it? Hi, Samantha. Long time, no spooning."

It was really him. He was standing there, grinning at her. Flesh and bone and grace. "You're not here. You're in Hell." She said firmly. Mostly it was to convince herself.

His grin widened. "Now, that you're right on."

He approached her, pinning her against the wall. She shook her head. Not again. "Meat hooks... Chains... You. It's not real. It's just my brain leaking memories from the cage 'cause of the wall breaking down. That's all."

"Hmm. That's very good, your little theory. It's wrong. Samantha, this isn't you going guano. Everything else is."

This must be reverse psychology or something. This couldn't be true.

"What?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Everything... From the second you sprung out of that lock box." Lucifer replied.

"That's impossible."

"No. Escaping was impossible. I have to say, I think this is my best torture yet - make you believe that you're free and then... Yank the wool off of your eyes. You never left, Samantha. You're still in the cage... With me." He leaned in close, his breath touching her cheeks.

It just felt so _real_. "No… it can't be. This isn't real."

"Right. You think this fruit-bat fever dream is reality? You come back, I'm sorry, with no soul like some peppy American Psycho, till Saint Dean glues you back together again by buying you some magic amnesia. You're real. I'm very real. Everything between is what we call set dressing."

"No." She shut her eyes. See no evil, hear no evil.

"You're still in my cell. You're my bunkmate, buddy. You're my little bitch, in every sense of the term. Samantha. Samantha."

She shrunk back into the wall. "Samantha! You hearing me?"

She nervously cracked an eye open and saw Dean, who had put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She nodded, but when she glanced to the side, she saw Lucifer standing there, smiling. Her breath hitched as she held back a scream.

"Whoa. Look at me. Hey. All right, we got to button this up. Come on, let's get out of here. Come on." Dean urged, pulling her out of the hallway. Sam continued to glance behind her, and she'd always see Lucifer standing there with a malicious grin.


	15. Hallucifer, part 1

**Yoo I would very much appreciate reviews they would b super cool and v inspirational tbh.**

 **This is still from "Meet the New Boss" and "Hello, Cruel World"**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

Leviathans became the new issue. The monsters from Purgatory had taken over Castiel, until not even his vessel could take it anymore. So, he died in the nearby reservoir, black ink oozing everywhere in the water. Since that reservoir was a water source for everyone...

Anyone could be a Leviathan now.

* * *

Sam tried to sleep, but it was impossible. Lucifer nudged her awake, spoke to her. She always tried to fall back asleep, but it never worked. "Wake up, sunshine. Up and at 'em, atom man. I suppose it'd be atom girl, huh?"

She balled her fists. "Sammy."

The voice was distant. But she was just so _tired_. Five more minutes of sleep, please.

"Sammy- hey."

When she felt someone touch her shoulder, she jumped. It could have been Lucifer, for all she knew, but when she turned she saw Dean and it was ok. "Whoa." He said, putting his hands up defensively. "That's twelve hours straight, I'm calling that rested. Here." He handed her some water and a protein bar. "Hydrate, and… uh, protein-ate."

"Breakfast in bed." Sam commented tiredly. Normally, she was already up and prepared for the day, but Dean had apparently taken initiative ahead of her.

"Don't get used to it. Let me see that hand." Dean said.

Sam nodded. She had gotten injured during the battle at the warehouse, falling on some glass shards which had left a solid mark on one of her hands. Dean had already stitched it for her, but he wanted to check to see if everything was still intact.

Lucifer nudged her shoulder. "Oh, he wants to hold your widdle hand. How sweet."

Sam ignored Lucifer as Dean gingerly took her hand, unwrapping the bandage. He shrugged. "Eh, you'll live. Here." He took a nearby bottle of whiskey and poured it on the stitches. Sam inhaled sharply at the searing pain from the alcohol. "All right, take it easy." He said, clapping her shoulder.

"So, ooze invasion. Any leads?" Sam decided to ask.

"I got all my feelers out. Whatever they're up to, it ain't – ain't about going Mothra down Main Street. They'll turn up. You seem pretty eager to stretch your legs, you know." Bobby said as he entered the room. He put a new bandage around her hand, while she only hummed in response.

"Now onto our other big problem. How are you doing? Don't say that you're ok." Dean asked.

She looked to her hands. "I'm not okay." What else was she supposed to say? Find some clever lie to tell her brother? She had already kept so much from him.

Bobby shot a look at Dean. "Hey, go a little easy on her."

"There's nothing easy about it, Bobby, okay. We acted like she had everything under control." He said bluntly.

Sam shook her head. "I get it. I'm sorry. Look, I- I didn't exactly want to crack up, you know?"

Dean stared at her. "What exactly happened back there?"

"Aww, your big brother is concerned." Lucifer said, playing with her hair.

"Well, it's not just flashbacks anymore." She admitted numbly.

"Well then, what?" Dean demanded.

"I'm... having a difficult time figuring out what's real."

"Hallucinations." Dean said disbelievingly.

"For starters."

"Well for starters, if you're tripping Hell's Bells, why would you hide that?"

Sam could tell he was angry. "I wasn't hiding it, Dean, I – I was just not talking about it. I mean it seemed like you two had enough going on as it was. Look, I – I just figured, try to hold onto the safety bar and ride it out, you know? But it's getting more specific."

Dean's eyebrows creased in worry. "As in specifically what?" Sam didn't want to answer. Dean went to get whiskeys for him and Bobby. "What the hell, Samantha?"

"I told you." Sam said methodically.

"I mean seriously, how do you, how do you argue with that?"

"I know. It's a problem."

"Well now wait, I got it. Why would the Devil holodeck you a whole new life when he could just kick your ass all over the Cage?"

Dean was trying to make a point, why everything was alright. He was trying to reassure her. Sam sighed. "'Cause, as he puts it… _you can't torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away_." Lucifer had joined in on that one.

"Very good, Samantha." Lucifer said. "You _have_ learned something."

"Okay, fine. But this Malibu dream mansion that he, he, he makes for you to take away is this post-apocalyptic mess?" Dean tried again.

"It had to be a mess, Samantha, or you wouldn't believe it was your life."

Sam glanced over to Lucifer, who only shrugged.

"Wait, are you seeing him now?" Dean asked. Sam nodded rigidly. "You know he's not real, right?"

"He says the same thing about you."

Needless to say, Dean was upset. Pissed, even.

Bobby shook his head. "I'm going to go back to work."

* * *

With some convincing, Sam showed Dean to a case that she had found from a police wire. She has a feeling it has something to do with the Leviathans, so it was right up Dean's alley. However, he's worried about leaving her alone, but she's got Bobby, so she's fine.

Bobby'll look after her, right?

Dean, of course, gave her the occasional worried phone call. " _Just hang in there, Sammy_. _I'm always gonna be there for you_ _._ "

"Sure, Dean."

The most Lucifer has ever done was just read the newspaper in the corner and make certain comments about current events.

At least, until she had enough, and responded to him. "Okay, if this is some dream and you got power over it, why don't you just end it?"

Lucifer grinned, as he stopped swinging a fire poker. "End it? This? You not knowing what's real, the paint slowly peeling off your walls, come on, girl, this is the sweet spot! Why would I end it? Not like we got HBO in the Pit. All I got is you, floating over the coals with half a hope that you're gonna figure it all out. There's only one way to figure it out, Samantha. It's up to you. It ends when you can't take it anymore."

Sam re-soaked her rag, and moved to the next gun. Lucifer glanced to it. "I think that's maybe why we're cleaning our guns."

"Shut up!" Sam shouted. Her patience with Lucifer was wearing thin.

Bobby rushed into the room, and made sure she was ok. Whatever he said, however, became background noise as the devil stabbed Bobby in his chest with the fire poker. "You hear me, Sam?"

Sam nodded stiffly, her eyes wide. "Yeah, sure."

However, Bobby received a phone call, and left Sam alone with Lucifer.

That was when she received a surprising visit, which ultimately lifted her hopes up. "Hey, Samantha."

She turned, and grinned tiredly. "Hello, Gabriel."

"Gabriel, huh? That sure brings a new turn of events." Lucifer commented from the couch. At first he was lounging, but now he was sitting upright since his brother appeared.

"Samantha, you all right?" The angel asked, approaching her.

She swallowed. "Actually… no, I'm not. You… you shouldn't be here."

What if Lucifer was right? This was all a twisted dream he had made up? What if Gabriel really was still dead, and she was still dealing with some sort of grief about it?

Gabriel took her in a hug. Lucifer stood next to her. Gabriel pulled apart, still holding onto her shoulders. "Lucifer's here, Gabriel." Sam said quietly.

"No, he's not." Gabriel said, stroking her cheek. "You put him back into the cage, and now you're here while he's still there. You made it."

He gave her a chaste kiss, however she couldn't quite revel in it, with Lucifer watching them in the back. Lucifer made a disgusted sound.

Then, they pulled apart. "This can't be. My brother? Fallen in love with a human? How surprising." Lucifer retorted, grabbing the fire poker again and examining it. "I should kill him. I mean, I already did, so why can't I do it again? He has no right to take what is mine." He tossed the poker aside and slipped out his angel blade.

It was when they broke apart the kiss, Lucifer stabbed Gabriel in the chest. Gabriel's eyes were wide, and Sam just watched in horror as his body flickered and he collapsed to the floor.

Just like that, however, she blinked her tears out and looked away. When she opened them again, Gabriel was still standing in the same place.

"Samantha, I can't stay. But, let me help." Gabriel said, touching her forehead, and Lucifer disappeared.

She smiled. "Thank you."

Gabriel left, and she went back to the guns, feeling much happier and at ease.

* * *

Not much later, a car pulled up, and she approached the door with a can still in her hand to greet whoever entered. "Dean."

"Hey. Oh, yeah. Good thinking."

Suddenly, he took the can. Sam stared dumbly at him. "Uh…"

Dean explained the situation with the Leviathans, and how he couldn't call Bobby because how he was busy with his own case. So, Sam took her jacket and gun, following him into the car.

Of course, in the car, Dean asked the usual questions. How she was doing, but he should already know how she was doing. "Maybe we ought to get you, I don't know…"

Sam couldn't believe what he was asking. "Some – some what? Some... professional help? What are they gonna do, Dean, just stuff me full of pills. We'll figure out some other option."

"Okay, yeah. But what are your other options? You remember when Martin took his nose-dive and started shooting at nothing? I mean his sweater unraveled fast."

Why was he saying this? Dean was beginning to cross the line. "I'm not Martin."

"No, but you are crazy. That don't wash off. You get that, right? You are never going to be okay, Samantha."

Sam stared at her brother. What was he thinking? This… this wasn't right. He wouldn't say this.

The rest of the drive was silent, until they pulled up to some office building. Sam looked up, and saw people gathered around a table. The walls of the office building were made of glass windows, so she could see perfectly what she was up against. "Oh, dammit. There's five of 'em. All right, come on."

Still unsure of herself, she asked, "You sure?" Lucifer could appear any second, and their plan could backfire. She could kill Dean, by accident.

"Yeah, and listen, when we get in there, you gotta keep it together."

She already knew that much. She took the keys, and they approached the building. "Yeah, yeah. Of course, I will. I-"

"'Cause if you're seeing Lucifer, then you could be seeing all kinds of crap, okay? You just don't know."

Sam turned to her brother disbelievingly. "How is this helping?" Her chest felt heavy, because she knew that he was right.

Dean shrugged. "I'm just saying, Samantha. You're out of control."

"I'm dealing with it the best I can." She said through gritted teeth.

"Dealing?" Dean laughed mockingly. "Sorry, that's just funny, I mean how can you deal? You think this is an office building, right?" He held the door open for her, but she stopped in her tracks. What was that supposed to mean?

She looked to the side, and saw the sign on the door. 'Morning Star Endeavors, Ltd.'

"Sorry, wrong."

He said as she entered the building. "Where the hell are we?" She demanded. She expected white walls, desks, cabinets. The smell of coffee, probably. Instead, she walked into some sort of warehouse.

Was Dean pulling some sick joke on her? "Oh, you think I'm Dean! Right." Dean said, laughing. Suddenly, he morphed into Lucifer, and the building turned into a warehouse. "You poor, clueless little bitch."

Sam reeled away. "Stay the hell away from me."

"Your world is whatever I want it to be, understand?" Lucifer said.

Sam rose her gun as fast as she could, and shot at the devil. The bullet only reached empty air, and ricocheted against the wall. "You leave me alone!" She cried.

Lucifer appeared behind Sam, clutching her shoulders. "Now we're getting there. Pinocchio's seeing her strings."

"Shut up." She tensed her shoulders, she tried to move away, but he still had her in her clutches. How could it all be _this_ real?

He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "It's the big crescendo."

"I said shut up!" She yelled, aiming her gun behind her and shooting.

Still, the bullet hit nothing. She cursed, and looked around wildly. Lucifer approached her from the side. "Want to point that gun at someone useful? Try your face." No, she had to live. For Dean. For Gabriel. "Want to know the truth? Want to skip to the last page of the book? You know where to aim." She lifted her gun shakily and pointed at him.

However, as Lucifer approached her, he took the gun and pointed it to her jaw. Her hands were shaking as she resisted, yet Lucifer was still stronger than her.

Suddenly, she heard the door open, and spun around on her heel to see Dean. "Sam, what are you doing?"

Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. Coincidence?

She rose her gun, her hands shaking. Dean immediately held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa!"

"I was with you, Dean!" She cried.

Dean looked calm. _Too_ calm. "Ok, well, here I am."

"No, no. I didn't… I…" She glanced over, and saw Lucifer grinning. She turned back to Dean. "I can't know that for sure. You understand me?"

Dean remained cool and collected. "OK, now we're going to have to start small."

"I don't remember driving here."

Lucifer sighed. "Well, that's because I drove." He turned to Dean. "Samantha is very suggestible."

Even though Dean didn't respond to the devil at all, Sam shot at Lucifer again. Dean flinched back. "Whoa, whoa! Sam! This discussion does not require a weapons discharge!"

Yes, it does, she thought. She needed this weapon, she needed Lucifer _down_ so her nightmare would end. She wanted reassurance that she wasn't in the cage anymore.

Lucifer smiled, and she glared at him, before lowering her weapon.

"Look at me. Come on. You don't know what's real? Look man, I've been to Hell. Okay, I know a thing or two about torture. Enough to know that it feels different. Than the pain of this – this regular, stupid, crappy _this_." Dean began to approach her slowly.

Sam took a step back, but still refused to look at him. "No, no. How can you know that for sure?" She was convinced now that Lucifer was right. All of this _must_ be a lie.

"Let me see your hand."

She allowed him to approach her and gingerly take her injured hand.

"Smell you, Florence Nightingale." Lucifer said, smirking. Sam turned abruptly to sent a glare at him, but Dean stopped her.

"Hey." He gripped onto her bandaged hand. "This is real. Not a year ago, not in Hell, now. I was with you when you cut it, I sewed it up! Look!"

She forced herself to look, as Dean squeezed her hand. The pain was real, the stitches he made were real. Sam winced at the sharp pain that jolted up her arm.

"We've done a lot more with pain." Lucifer said, even as he started to flicker away.

"This is different. Right? Then the crap that's tearing at your walnut? I'm different. Right?" Dean said determinedly.

"Yeah… I think so." Sam agreed absentmindedly.

"You sure about that, bunk buddy?" Lucifer teased, standing next to Dean.

She glared at him, pressing her thumb against the stitches, making her wound bleed through the bandage. "Sam? Sam!"

"Doesn't mean anything." Lucifer said as he flickered again.

"Hey. I am your flesh-and-blood brother, okay? I'm the only one who can legitimately kick your ass in real time. You got away. We got you out, Sammy." Dean said, approaching her again.

She didn't move back. She was too focused on penetrating her wound with her nail, making her feel this real pain. This real wound that this real Dean helped stitch up. Lucifer only flickered once, before shrugging and chuckling to himself.

He threw his arms around her, taking her by surprise. "Believe in that! Believe me, okay? You gotta believe me. You gotta make it stone number one and build on it. You understand?"

Sam nodded into his shoulder. "I…."

Lucifer flickered one last time, and he was gone. Then, she was calm. "I… yeah… I under… I understand." However, voice wavered, and she caved.

The tears that she hadn't realized been building, finally broke through the dam. She sobbed, she was just so traumatized of everything. Lucifer was gone, and she was glad - but how long was it going to take for him to return?

Dean hugged her tightly. "Yes, I'm real. This is real. It's gonna be ok."

She had Dean, Dean was going to be the one to pull her back. He was always going to save her.

Her phone rang, so she broke apart from the hug and decided to give the phone to Dean. She still didn't believe she could speak without her voice quivering. "Bobby, hi…. Oh, uh, Sam's here, she's fine. What's the issue?"


	16. Hallucifer, part 2

**Forgot to give my thanks to the people who followed/faved last chapter, so here it is! Thanks PhoenixKylie, DarkerThanBlack1209, The Blood Cloak, ktlv, Jovie Black, and VampirDarius for the faves and follows~ as always, reviews are very much appreciated**

 **Episodes in this chapter include : The Girl Next Door, and the Borne-Again Identity**

 **Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke**

* * *

When they arrived at Bobby's house, they never expected the place to be burned down. It was reduced to a tarnished black. They ended up being ganked by a Leviathan, and Bobby was nowhere to be seen.

The Winchesters were beat up so badly, that they ended up in a hospital. That was where they found Bobby, who had discovered that the place was just another Leviathan beehive. Neither of the siblings were in any shape to fight, and they had to find a safe house.

Of course, Bobby knew of a nearby cabin that they could lay low in for a while and recuperate, so they headed there.

Sam still saw Lucifer in the corner of her eye, but with a squeeze of Dean's shoulder, he ended up flickering into nonexistence. She knew that her life was real, that she had escaped the cage and was living on this earth. Whenever that happened, Dean would look back at her offhandedly and she would just shrug in response.

In fact, when she was sent on an errand (while Dean was engrossed in a spanish soap opera) she never ran into any issues. She just picked up an interesting article, but couldn't find the pie that Dean was craving, so settled for cake instead.

When she came back, Bobby had already left, and Dean was reaching for the food she had brought. Sam turned off the television and asked, "Where's Bobby? He take off?"

"Yeah. Hey, Sam, how you doing?"

"Fine." She answered automatically.

"I mean, you still… you know…" He said cautiously.

"Yeah, no, I – I know what you mean. Yeah, I'm – I'm still seeing crap that's not real. But, yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I can tell the difference." She admitted.

Dean sighed. "Think it's getting better?"

"Honestly? Uh... I don't know. I just know I'm managing it, so... So don't worry." She tried.

Laughter, she heard laughter. He was mocking her, she realized. She squeezed her hand until the laughter faded.

"Where's the pie?" Dean asked.

"They… they didn't have pie, so I got cake. Close enough." Sam replied, taking the article and sitting next to Dean on the couch in order to read it.

She recognized the case, it reminded her of an old case that had to do with a friend named Amy, who was actually a Kitsune. Of course, after some hunting, she still let her friend go.

Dean highly disapproved of this, she could tell.

* * *

Several cases and Leviathans later, Sam found that she couldn't eat, sleep, or breathe without Lucifer making her life unbearable. In fact, she was currently running. Running away from all of it, in the hopes that he may get tired of her eventually.

She bumped into someone, but just pushed him aside and continued on her nonexistent path. Eventually, she found herself in a sketchy alleyway, filled with graffiti. However, she found someone. Maybe he could help?

She doubted it. "Girl, get the hell away from me." The man said. Sam wiped her face, which was brimming with sweat. "You speak friggin' English? Go away!"

"It's ok. No one's after me." She said, panting. Mostly, it was for herself.

"Why are you running up in here like that?" The man asked.

Sam glanced up at him. "Just… just leave me alone." Tired, exhausted, she leaned against the graffiti wall and slid down, closing her eyes. Maybe if she took a power nap...

"What the hell did you take anyway?"

"Nothing." Sam said. She didn't understand this guy's deal.

He scoffed. "Shut up."

"No, she's telling the truth. Burned through that last beer hours ago. Right about the time Dean passed out. Come on, Samantha. Tell the nice tweaker. You'd be sleeping by now if the devil would just leave you alone for five seconds. Stupid Satan. Chasing you all the way to... Where the hell are we?"

She clutched her head. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

Lucifer knelt down beside her. "Hey, Samantha. Try the scar on your hand."

Sam groaned. The hand scar wasn't even working recently.

"How many days you've been up anyway?" The man asked.

Oh yeah, someone else was here.

"Four. Oh, wait. Scratch that." Lucifer said, checking his watch. "Five."

That's it, Sam thought. She stood, and walked away from the devil. "Hey, hold up! Wait, hold up!" The man called after her.

Sam turned around without saying anything. Truly, she had no patience for anything right now. He smiled. "You want to knock out? I can knock you out."

Wait, was this guy a drug dealer?

Either way, she took the chance. She couldn't go much longer without sleep, anyway. Plus, it might just drive the devil away.

It was during her stupor on drugs, however, that the devil still drove her insane. "Pills? You do get that you're just bringing free drugs to the party, right? I am inside]you, Samantha. Hey. Samantha. What's the longest a normal human being has ever gone without sleep? 11 days." He chuckled, as she turned to run from him again. Her vision was impaired, yet she still didn't care where she ended up. She just wanted to be away from him. "Hey. You always wanted to be normal, Samantha!"

She ran, and focused on her ragged breathing, but not much else.

"You'll be dead in a week, Samantha!" Lucifer laughed.

Not noticing where she was going, she felt something large ram into her, and she blacked out.

When she awoke, she was on a hospital bed. She had been given medications, and was told to rest. Lucifer sat on a nearby desk, playing with some string he found. "I'm just sayin'. Back when you had no soul… you never had to sleep."

Just then, Dean entered the room with the Doctor. "Ah, Mr. Helpless. Pull up a six-pack, buddy." Lucifer stated.

Dean sat on the edge of her bed, and Sam tried to incline herself. "How are you feeling?" He asked, green eyes deep with worry.

Sam scoffed. "Maybe you should cancel my UFC fight."

Dean struggled to crack a smile.

"Yeah. Keep that sense of humor, Samantha. It'll get you through this."

Sam inhaled sharply. "Sam, I'm going to find you some help." Dean said.

"Now, that sounded a little cynical." Lucifer said.

Sam glanced to the devil, who only waved at her. She sighed, and said, "I don't think it's out there, Dean."

"We don't know that." Dean said, taking her hand. "Maybe… maybe Gabriel can do something."

"I've been praying, Dean, but nothing. He hasn't responded. Maybe it's Lucifer, stopping the message or something." Dean squeezed her hand. "I'm… I'm just saying don't do this to yourself, Dean."

"But… Sam, if I don't find anything-"

"I'll die."

Lucifer frowned. "Oh, you're upsetting me."

Sam sighed. "Dean, we knew this was coming." He shook his head in protest. "When you put my soul back…"

"No."

"...Cas warned you about all the crap it would –"

"Screw Cas! Quit being Dalai frickin' Yoda about this, okay? Get pissed!"

Sam sighed again, looking to the hand her brother held oh so tightly. "I'm too tired. This is what happens when you throw a soul into Lucifer's dog bowl. And you think there's just gonna be some cure out there?"

She was going to try to pray to Gabriel again. It may work, who knows?

Dean looked down, biting his lip. He nodded slowly, as realization hit.

She looked after Dean sadly. There wasn't really a way out of this, she knew that much.

When Dean left, a nurse took Sam's blood pressure, and gave her meds. She knew they were never going to work, but she took them anyway in order to make the doctors happy.

When she was alone, she prayed. "Gabriel, please come. I need you. I'm… I'm dying, and if there's any possible-"

"Ahh, shut up. He's not going to hear you. You know why?" Lucifer said from his lounge spot on the desk. "He doesn't care for you. He's probably off with some minor goddess right now, because he doesn't want to deal with you and your psychotic tendencies."

Her lips trembled. "Gabriel, please-"

Black ooze started to fall through the cracks of the walls and floor.

"Please, I need you."

Suddenly, everything was gone. "I'm here, don't worry. Man, you've certainly pulled yourself into a mess." The angel went to sit on the edge of her bed. "You look so bad, Samantha. You need to rest."

"I… I know. Can you do anything?" She asked. Gabriel reached out to caress her face, and she leaned into his touch.

He closed his eyes, but nothing happened. "Something is blocking me off, but I'll find a way. Where's Dean?"

"Ugh." Lucifer sighed.

Sam looked over to where Lucifer sat on the desk, and he just grinned.

"Hey, look at me. Where's Dean?" Gabriel asked again.

"I don't know, he went off to find a cure."

Lucifer laughed. "Like _that'll_ end up well."

"Samantha, who did this to you? Who let the wall down?" Gabriel asked.

"Cas." She admitted hesitantly, then she remembered how he exploded in the middle of a reservoir. "But he's gone now."

"Damn… he's lucky he got out of this one, then." Gabriel muttered. "This damage is left by my brother, he's much more powerful than I am."

Gabriel ruffled her hair, which was greasy but he didn't seem to mind. When she looked up to him, his eyes were gone and his sockets were bleeding. That smile didn't help either.

She cringed, sinking back into her bed.

When she blinked, he was normal again. He sighed. "I'm sorry Samantha, I'll think of something."

With that, he was gone.

Lucifer hummed, picking up the nearest book. "Notice that he didn't declare his profounding love to you."

She turned away from him.

This was no better than the cage.

They tried to feed her a sandwich, but it was filled with maggots, and so she dropped it in fear and repulsion.

Not much later, Lucifer somehow found a loudspeaker, and began yelling into it. "I'm Samantha Winchester, I love Gabriel!" He shouted mockingly. "But he doesn't really love me back!" Sam curled on her bed, and clamped her hands over her ears. "Oh, my head hurts! Make it stop!"

"Hello?"

She heard a gentle voice from the doorway, and slowly rose from her position. A girl stood in the entryway shyly, holding out a chocolate bar to Sam. "You want this or not? I saw you before."

Sam silently took the chocolate bar. "You didn't look too happy with your in-flight meal."

Sam remembered the maggots again. "Thanks… uh…"

"Marin. No problem. Sam. Right?"

The loudspeaker blared, making Sam wince. "I'm Sam." Lucifer said, once again.

Sam covered her face.

"I'm Sam. Just Sam. Hi." Lucifer said. "Don't call me Samantha yet, I don't trust you enough. Only Dean can call me Sammy."

She never noticed Marin leave.

She tried to lay down and fall asleep, with the occasional nurse checking on her. However, sleep wasn't happening because the occasional crack of a firecracker interrupted her slumber. The constant drone of music ended up as background noise, which she became used to because sometimes she would sleep in her brother's car while the radio was on.

"You know, you're actually keeping it together better than I thought. Kind of... the way someone pinned under a bus keeps it together." Lucifer said.

Sam inhaled calmly. "None of this is real."

"And yet... you know what really sucks?" Lucifer tossed another firecracker, closer to her bed. "It doesn't really matter." He turned off the music. "Because I won. Your madness won. I mean, look at you. It's hard to believe you were the girl that saved the world once."

One of the doctors… Marcus, she learned his name… came in to bring her meal. "MMM! Sammy! What'll it be today? Maggots? Or maybe tapeworm?" Lucifer said, rubbing his hands together.

"Thanks." She said, taking the food but not really looking at it. She put it off to the side.

"No problem. Hey, how are you doing?"

"Uh, a little better." Sam lied. "How's Marin?"

"Look, I'm not really supposed to talk about it. Let's just say, unlike you, she didn't get here 'cause of no accident." Marcus said, leaving.

Then why was Marin here?

Sam decided to put it off and try and sleep on it, so she lay back down in her bed. However, Lucifer threw another firecracker, the noise making her flinch.

The next day, Marin came back offering Sam another chocolate bar. Sam asked her things as she tried and failed to open the bar. She's been in the hospital for weeks.

Sam ended up with a case. Turns out, Marin's brother died in a house fire and had been haunting her to the point where she was driven insane. Sounds like her brother turned into a vengeful spirit.

Sam helped Marin deal with the ghost, and Sam felt like herself again. However, until the doctor came in suggesting they go into some surgery. She temporarily blacked out, and when she was awake again, she was being wheeled down a hallway by Marcus.

Marcus explained she was going to go into Electroshock therapy. He gave her a mouth guard to bite down on, and she got strapped down. Something seemed off from the start, especially when he suggested raising the level.

She screamed into the mouth guard in protest, as he raised the electric shock level. Her body writhed in pain.

Suddenly, Lucifer appeared and took off the electroshock machine, laughing. He removed the electrodes and took away the mouth guard, leaning over her. "Why would I let this interesting machine induce pain on you, when I can do it myself?"

Sam flinched. "You're not real!"

Then, Dean and Gabriel rushed into the room. When she blinked rapidly, Lucifer's form morphed back into Castiel. However, Lucifer appeared off to the side, shrugging. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

They took her back into the hospital room, and put her back in bed.

Sam couldn't sleep. Lucifer sat in a chair beside her bed, reading "Three Little Pigs" and constantly making side comments. "I see that third little pig was smart. Went out and got some bricks."

He put the book down, and rose over her. She shrank back into her bed, writhing and struggling. She had to get _away_.. "You know, I've just had the grandest idea. This may hurt. And if I can't tell you again, then know that I hate you so much, Samantha."

Suddenly, everything turns dark and it gets hard to breath.

When everything became clear again, she gasped for breath. "Samantha?"

Sam turned to Dean. "Dean?" She looked around quickly. Everything seemed normal. Lucifer was gone… the devil had finally disappeared.

She rose from her bed weakly, and approached Dean, tears in her eyes. It was over. "Samantha!"

"It's over, Dean… he's gone, he's finally gone."

"No thanks to Cas, though. We owe it to him." Gabriel said, who had been standing next to Dean.

"Cas?" Sam said, turning back around. Castiel sat silently beside the empty bed. Then the angel stood in horror, backing away from some invisible force.

Gabriel nodded. "I'll stay and look after him. You two go." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Samantha."

Sam smiled. "Thanks for everything, Gabriel."

Dean took Sam's hand, and guided her out of the hospital. It was very hard for her to walk, since she hadn't eaten, drank, or slept much in days. Every muscle in her body screamed in protest. "How about we get something to eat, huh?" Dean said as they loaded into the Impala.

Castiel was going to be ok, Sam had to keep telling herself that. Gabriel was there to look after him.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Sam agreed.

On the way to the nearest take out, Sam fell asleep. It was the greatest nap she took in days.


	17. Dungeons and Angels

**Soo it's been awhile. Idk, I'm not really posting bc this isn't really gaining an audience (Ik people are favoriting and following, just I'd like _some_ feedback) **

**I do not own Supernatural (that's probably a good thing)**

 **So, this chapter includes the episodes: The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo, and Reading is Fundamental**

* * *

Charlie had a pretty normal life, she admitted. Even though she sometimes wished to have some grand adventure like her favorite characters usually do, she's glad she can live safely.

She's also pretty good at coding, hacking, and anything computer science.

She's never been caught before. But when Pete, her boss, called her in, she suspected the worse.

In the office, Dick Roman, ( _the_ Dick Roman) gave her a very important job to hack into a Frank Devereaux 's hard drive. She only had three days, or she'd be fired.

Which, for her, was like nothing. She could hack into anything.

Once she did, (it only took her a day and a half) she found odd things. She looked to her Hermione figurine. "Don't do it. Roman said to bring it right to him. You're right, H. You're always right."

She learned about the Leviathans, and decided that it was all whack.

She also decided that she needed to leave, that maybe Dick Roman was up to something. So, once she was at her apartment, she began packing. She needed a vacation. Or, rather, she needed to be someplace else _far_ away from Dick Roman. When her phone rang, she jumped slightly, and picked it up. "Hey, Pete, sorry I left without telling you. No, I just wasn't... feeling well. It's a... lady thing. I will be in first thing. Got to go – cramps."

She glanced to the side, and noticed her Darth Vader bobblehead was…. Well, bobbling. She hadn't moved much, so there could only be one explanation.

Someone else was in the house.

Charlie retreated for the door, but someone shut it off. "It's all right, I'm not gonna hurt you." The man said.

"Get away from me, you…" She spluttered, and grabbed the nearest weapon. "Shapeshifter!" She knew it was just a prop, a replica of Sting from Lord of the Rings, but it was worth a shot. If the Leviathans had found her, she was not going down without a fight.

"Look, we're not shapeshifters." Said a woman's voice.

Charlie turned, still defensively pointing her plastic sword at the other woman, and her own breath nearly stopped. This woman was beautiful. Elegant, dark brunette curls fell down to her shoulders, and she stared at her with worried eyes which occasionally changed color from green to blue, depending on the light.

However, she could be a liar too, and she was _not_ about to show her weakness to these monsters.

Charlie swung Sting at the tall woman, who only cringed at the impact. It didn't damage her, the only damage she created was her sword breaking in half. "Geez!"

The man snatched the broken sword from her and tossed it to the side. "Look, we're not Leviathans, okay? You want us to prove it? You know what borax does to them?"

"Yeah." Charlie said.

"Sam?" The man asked, turning to the woman.

The man took out borax, and poured it over Sam's hand, then himself. "Huh? Your turn." He said, handing her the borax.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Charlie asked.

They explained that they were siblings, hunters named Sam and Dean Winchester. They also explained who this Frank guy was, and went into details that not only the Leviathans were out there. Other monsters, too, and they were hunted down by the Winchesters.

"So you're saying, you guys are monster hunters. So, there are other monsters? Stop. Never mind." Charlie recapped, but decided it wasn't worth it. Her brain was beginning to hurt. "Just shh. Okay, I get how you tracked the drive – straight GPS – but it's still at the office. How did you find me?"

They had already decided to sit down in the living room, since clearly Charlie needed a long explanation.

Sam cleared her throat, and opened her laptop, before sliding it over to Charlie, showing video footage of herself.

"Aw! Son of a gun jacked my webcam?!"

Dean shrugged. "Welcome to Frank."

"It's creepy, but I'll give it to him. So you're telling me everything he had on his drive is true?" Charlie said.

"That and more." Dean replied.

"Wait, how long did it take to crack into Frank's hard drive?" Sam asked.

She smirked. _Now_ that she knew this lady wasn't a monster, she was going to give it her best shot. "Oh, you know. Only a day or so."

Sam nodded, obviously impressed. Charlie cheered internally.

"Is there anything you _can't_ hack into?" Sam asked.

"Not yet." Charlie said.

"How about Dick Roman's email?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Why would I… oh. He's one of them." So, she had been working for a monster. Fantastic.

"No, uh… he's their leader." Sam admitted.

They filled her in on what was going on with Dick Roman, that he was digging for something and the Leviathans planned to devour humanity or something.

The thing was, she couldn't _just_ hack into Dick's email. She had to be there, in his office. Right in the middle of the Death Star. She could possibly die, after all, Dick wasn't just going to let her live after seeing what was on his email.

Despite the risks, she was in.

They ran through a plan. Sam, the goddess being that she is, reassured her for every time she felt doubtful.

She stood anxiously outside the office building. She decided to sing, singing always made her feel better. " _Charlie, it's Dean._ " Finally. " _Are you singing?"_

"I sing when I'm nervous. Don't judge me." She retorted.

" _Judgment-free zone. Listen, uh, check the side pocket in your bag_."

She felt around in her bag, until she felt something hard and cold. She brought it out, and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you." She drank from the flask, alcohol also helps with anxiety. "Good idea."

" _Yeah, no problem. Look, that's, uh, kind of a family heirloom. It's a good-luck charm, okay, so don't lose it_."

"Copy that." She said, putting the flask back in her bag. "Ok, let's do this."

She was ready for this. Yet, why wasn't she moving? Her legs froze in place.

" _Uh, Charlie? Charlie."_

"I'm having a hard time moving." She admitted.

" _You can do this_."

"Uh, I'm not – I'm not a spy. No, I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't." She said, about to turn heel.

Then, Sam's angelic voice came onto the radio. " _Hey, Charlie. Hey, it's Sam."_

"Hi. Sorry, Sam, I just… I'm just not cut up for this."

" _It's okay. Uh, listen, w-who's your favorite "Harry Potter" character?_ "

This caught her by surprise. This chick was into Harry Potter too? "Uh, Hermione." Charlie answered matter-of-factly.

" _Hermione, she's actually my favorite too. Well, uh, all right, did Hermione run when Sirius Black was in trouble or when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts?_ "

"No, of course not."

" _What did she do?"_

"She kicked ass!" Charlie said. "She actually saves Harry in practically every book. And then she ends up with the wrong –" Oh no, she was rambling.

" _Uh, stay on track. Okay, so she kicked ass, right? So, then, what are you gonna do?_ "

Charlie huffed. "I'm gonna kick it in the ass."

" _Good girl._ "

Her lips quirked up in a grin. She was going to do this. For Sam.

The only run in was when she had to talk with a security guard, named Bill. Otherwise she easily made it into Dick Roman's office.

She was able to get the transfer done easily, and once she was caught, she easily maneuvered until she was back at her desk.

Eventually, Dick Roman came and she had to buy time for Sam and Dean. Dick wanted her to search information on the Winchesters.

Since it was taking too long, Dick decided just to meet in his office. However, she needed to leave.

She had a face-down with another Leviathan, Pete (her previous boss) but some supernatural force helped her escape.

When everything was done, and the Winchesters had their stupid files and flask, she was set to go with only minor injuries. "So, um, listen. We can't thank you enough." Sam said.

"Actually, you can. Never contact me again, like ever. Deal?" Charlie said, holding out her hand.

"Deal." Sam said, holding back a smile.

Charlie felt she was doing a real big mistake, letting this tall beauty go. However, it was best if she didn't associate with the Winchesters. She realized that she'd have a longer life span if she went on her own.

Besides, what if Sam wasn't into girls the same way she was? Or worse, what if she already had a significant other? Best not to dwell on things like this.

She turned, and shook hands with Dean, who was basically like the big brother she never had.

"Keep your head down out there, ok?" Dean said.

"This ain't the first time I've disappeared. You think my name is really Charlie Bradbury? Please. So, good luck saving the world." She threw the universal, Vulcan peace sign at them. "Peace out, bitches."

* * *

Kevin Tran was just a normal boy. He had the future ahead of him. He was doing well in school, getting closer and closer to admission into Princeton University.

Little did he know that he would be zapped by lightning while going over his college essay. His life just went downhill from there.

He's had visions, flashes, and moments where his education didn't matter anymore. Just this… tablet that he needed to get to. He couldn't trust anybody else with it.

Eventually, he found the tablet. He easily snatched it from the strangers, who were too engrossed in their own conversation to notice him, and now he was running as fast as he could. Who knows how long, or how short of a time it would take for them to realize something precious was missing?

" _Hey_!" A female voice called after him sharply.

He glanced over the shoulder, and one of the women from the hospital room was in close pursuit. It was obvious she was in much better shape than he was. He didn't care much for fitness, since his top priorities being things like test scores and the student council.

However, if he couldn't outrun her, he might be able to confuse her.

He ran in zigzags, which easily slowed the taller woman down.

Suddenly, another girl up and appears right in front of him, gripping his shoulder before he could brush past her. "No, stop! Leave me alone!" He protested.

"Not a demon nor a chomper. What the hell are you?"

Kevin was shaking. "I'm a... K-Kevin Tran. I'm in advanced placement. P-p-please don't kill me."

"I'm not gonna kill you." The woman who had been chasing him previously, had said this calmly.

Suddenly, he didn't think this woman was too bad after all.

She made a move to take the bag from him, but it was attached to him like glue. "I-I'm sorry. I... I don't – I don't know why, but I can't let go of this."

They made it back into the hospital room, and they introduced themselves along the way. The woman who stopped him was Meg, and the woman was chasing after him was Sam. There was another man in the room, and turns out his name is Gabriel.

Meg had to leave the room. An archangel in the same room as the prophet would only end up badly for her, apparently.

"He's a prophet." Gabriel said.

"What?" Sam and Kevin asked at the same time.

Gabriel shrugged. "Chosen by the big man himself. Why don't you try fixing that tablet together?"

Kevin was a bit taken aback by the declaration, but nevertheless did as the angel told him. He took out the pieces from the bag, and fitted them together. The result being a bright, white light. After the moment passed, he noticed letters writing into the piece of stone.

It was writing about a thing called a Leviathan. He remembered reading about them once.

"What's a Leviathan?"

"Uh, wait. You can read that?" Sam asked, astonished.

"Sort of. It hurts a little. Like looking through somebody else's glasses, but I think it... it's about Leviathan, how it came to be. God locked him up far away, right? Like in jail... because they're so... they're... they're real, aren't they?"

Sam pressed her lips into a thin line. "Yeah, Kevin. They – they are. And they're here. Does it say anything about how to kill them? 'Cause that's – that's kind of been a problem."

"I don't know. It's not like _reading_ reading. It – it's hard to focus on it too long."

The marks on the stone scrambled around for a bit, making his head pound, but eventually he saw more than two words. It was all very interesting.

"Samantha, something's up." Gabriel said, glancing up to the ceiling.

For some reason, Sam reached for Gabriel's hand, and squeezed it.

He realized just what sort of relationship they had. His chest became heavy, because, what would happen to his girlfriend now? Yeah, he had one. He wasn't just going to leave her now that he had this sort of destiny to fulfill. There was her, his mother…

His stomach churned, and suddenly he felt homesick.

However, more pressing matters woke him from his musings when another woman suddenly appeared in the doorway. " _Gabriel_?"

"Hello Hester, Inias." He greeted, as the other angel appeared.

"What are you doing here with the Winchester?" Hester entered the room. "We all thought you were killed by Lucifer."

"Let's just have a chat elsewhere, before things get too carried away." Gabriel said, taking his hand out of Sam's grasp before disappearing.

Not much later, Meg came back followed by two men. Meg had a long blade in her hand and she was ready for action. "There were angels in here." The man in the trenchcoat stated. "Where are they now?"

Sam shrugged. "Wherever Gabriel took them."

"So they know now." The other man stated, Sam nodded. "What did they want?"

"They didn't have the chance to say anything." Sam said.

"They probably wanted to take him." The man with the trenchcoat reasoned, glancing over to Kevin.

Kevin winced as the other man asked, "Him? Who is he?"

"Oh, um… that's Kevin. He's in advanced placement." Sam said, and introduced him to everyone.

The situation became a little clearer to Kevin after they explained everything to him. It all became very real to him: Leviathans, angels, archangels, demons.

Dean wanted to find out what would deal the most damage to Dick Roman.

"I-I don't know what you're saying, but it seems kind of like an "in case of emergency" note. What did he mean by "prophet"?" Kevin asked Sam cautiously.

"Oh no." Dean sighed, and turned to his sister. "Really?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, yeah. That's what Gabriel said."

"I don't want to be a prophet." Kevin admitted. He didn't want to throw his life away for this.

"No, you don't at all." Dean agreed with him.

"Hey, people. We've got to start running and hiding. What if more angels decide to show up?" Meg decided to bring up.

"We don't have to hide, we've got Gabriel." Sam said defensively.

Meg stared at her. "It seems your boyfriend is a little busy right now. Anyway, he can't come back because of me. He knows how much of an asset I am, and decided not to smite me."

"I don't know what's stopping him..." Sam murmured under her breath.

"All right, all right ladies. I know a place we can go. We can head to Rufus' cabin, the kid can do his book report there. Sam, I'm sure we can figure something out for Gabriel on the way." Dean reasoned.

Rufus was an old friend of Bobby's, he usually went on hunts with him.

However, they soon find out that Kevin's "kidnapping" had gone federal, which wasn't such good news for the Winchesters. They still managed to roll along the road. Kevin remembered seeing Sam look behind to check on him every now and then before he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, he half expected to wake up back in his home, the morning of the test he was supposed to take. However, he was still in the backseat of the Impala, with a demon sitting right beside him.

A freaking _demon_.

"Oh, God."

"What?" Meg asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just... my life... my future…" He leaned against the window of the Impala. "…my girlfriend... my mom's car."

Soon after, Castiel joined them in the car.

"So, Castiel. Mind explaining why those angels wanted Kevin?" Sam decided to ask.

Castiel hummed. "They're from the Garrison – my old Garrison. Looks like Hester's taken over. We were assigned to watch the earth. Often, it was boring. The wars were very boring and the sex – you know, the repetition. Anyway, I was, uh... I was their captain. Isn't that strange?"

"Uh, so why were they pissed at us now?" Dean asked.

Castiel explained the rules were that the garrison had to take Kevin off to some isolated, desert place to learn the way of the Word in order to become its Keeper, which Kevin had to admit was completely nuts.

He didn't want to live in some desert, he wanted to go to a prestigious college. Preferably, Princeton University.

When they arrived to the cabin, Dean took him down to the basement (which looked suspiciously like a sex-torture chamber, though Dean fervently protested against that), and Kevin had a panic attack. Dean calmed him down by reassuring that he had the same experience as him, that angels were just complete dicks, etc.

"I just wanted to be the first Asian American of the United States." Kevin admitted tiredly.

"Then do your homework, kid." Dean replied.

Kevin settled into a chair, and was about to begin. He stared at the tablet for a little bit, but something was itching on his mind for a while. "Um… so, Sam and Gabriel?"

"Yeah?"

"How's that work out?" Kevin asked. "I mean… she's a human, he's an archangel."

"I try not to dwell on it like that." Dean admitted. "As long as the son of a bitch doesn't harm my little sister, I'm ok with their relationship."

"Well, ok then." Kevin said. "I mean, they do seem pretty close. Have you, you know… given Gabriel the man - to… er, I guess it'd be archangel to man talk huh?"

"The-" Dean sighed. "No, I haven't. I need to, but I haven't had the chance to. So many things happened lately. Why are you even- just get back to homework, I'll go fix you something up for dinner."

Kevin sighed, and smiled.

Soon, Kevin finished, and they decided to let Inais - the male angel from the hospital earlier - take him back to his mom, saying he'd protect him.

Hester, the female angel, perished in an earlier assault, long before they reached the agreement. The angels would protect Kevin when he is back home with his mother, doing schoolwork.

He wasn't sure what to think of Sam and Dean Winchester. Sure, they sort of ruined his life, but they seemed like they have been through enough shit in their lives already. Sam seemed like another mother figure to him, while Dean seemed like the father figure to him. The point was, he trusted them.

That was enough.


	18. Oh, What a Life

**Hi, just reminding everyone that I'm such Sabriel trash idk. Anyway, thanks for everyone who favorited & followed, and I'd like to especially thank Dragones for their help on this one~ ahh omg I've been so busyy I'm so glad I could work on this a little haha**

 **also, there is a lot of POV switching here.**

 **so this chapter includes the episode Survival of the Fittest and then some**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

* * *

They were just about to storm SucroCorp, the business that was mostly run by Leviathans and where Dick Roman was home-based. They were about to end it once and for all. However, Dean had a sudden bad feeling about this. For some reason, he felt this could go wrong in many ways.

In fact, since he had the God weapon, he was just as skeptical. Most powerful objects normally came with a price. So, before he went in with Sam, Kevin, and Castiel, he decided to pull Gabriel aside before he went off to distract some of the Leviathans. "Yeah?" Gabriel asked.

"Whatever happens in there, I want you to take care of Sammy."

Gabriel scrunched his face in confusion. "Uh, ok."

Dean nodded, but then stated in an undertone, "However, you hurt her, and I'll crawl out of wherever I end up and kick your ass."

Dean meant what he said, but the archangel's lips still twitched upward in a small grin. "Sure thing, Dean-o. I wouldn't abandon your sister for an unlimited supply of sugar."

"Good to hear that." Dean said, clapping his shoulder before leaving. "Best of luck, then."

"Adios."

* * *

Sam placed herself in harm's way, shielding Kevin from the explosion.

She was afraid to look. She knew Dick Roman must be dead, but the room had become unbearably quiet and full of black goo. "Sam, we should go." Kevin said quietly.

"What the hell?" She breathed, standing up and studying her surroundings.

Yes, Dick was dead, but where were Dean and Castiel? Were they… did they get caught in the explosion? All she saw around her were splotches of black goo and wrecked equipment.

"More chompers any second, Sam." Kevin reminded her anxiously.

"Not to worry. I have a small army of demons outside. Cut off the head, and the body will flounder, after all. Think if you'd had just one king since before the first sunrise. You'd be in a kerfuffle, too." As the new voice in the room spoke, Sam turned her head and sent a glare to him.

"Which is exactly what you wanted." She said.

"So did you. Without a master plan, the Levis are just another monster. Hard to stomp, sure, but you love a challenge. Your job is to keep them from organizing." Crowley replied.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, ignoring the fact that Crowley was actually right about her.

"That bone... has a bit of a kick. God weapons often do. They should put a warning on the box."

"Where. Are. They?" Sam demanded, beginning to approach the crossroads demon.

Crowley smiled, making no move to back away. Sam balled her fists, angry at how nonchalant the businessman acted. "Can't help you, Samantha."

"It's Sam-"

Crowley snapped his fingers, making two demons appear beside Kevin. Her eyes widened, after she realized what Crowley was about to do. "Kevin, don't worry. It'll be ok."

Kevin nodded slowly.

Crowley laughed. "Yeah, he'll sure be ok under my care."

"Crowley, you can't just-"

"Yes, Prophet's mine." Crowley shot back. Sam tried to protest, but Crowley continued. "You got what you wanted – Dick's dead, saved the world. So I want one little prophet. Sorry, moose. Wish I could help. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now. It looks like you are well and truly... on your own."

Crowley snapped his fingers once again, and suddenly they disappeared. They were gone.

Sam was alone. She fell to her knees in shock.

Or was it relief?

With Dean out of her life, she could have a normal life. Find a house… a dog, maybe. Perhaps settle down with Gabriel? She'd always wanted to do something like that.

She blushed at the mere thought of him. What was she thinking? She couldn't have a life like that without her brother by her side.

She couldn't.

So, she walked around the office building, which the Leviathans had used as a home base. It really was empty, she realized. The Leviathans had disappeared for now.

She couldn't find Meg anywhere, and when she walked outside, she saw the Impala crashed against the stone water fountain. "Oof, that's going to be one tough fix."

She turned to face Gabriel expectantly. With a snap of his fingers, the Impala was back to it's original, shining glory. "Thanks."

"Yup."

"So, where did they go?"

Gabriel sighed. "Purgatory. I'm not sure they'll survive. However, Dean's a tough son of a bitch, so he'll probably manage his way through." He failed to mention Castiel, but she only shrugged it off.

"Is there a way to get them back?" She asked quietly.

"Samantha…" He turned and cupped her cheek. "There is, but I wouldn't risk it. Too many monsters have already escaped, and if we cut another hole in, we may let loose another apocalypse."

She looked away, pulling his hand away. "I need to drive for a while."

Before she turned to leave, Gabriel took her hand and squeezed it, preventing her from escaping. "Samantha, wait. Let me come with you."

Sam turned back to look at Gabriel again, but hesitated. She wanted to be alone, yes, but away from one of the only men she cares for? The one who is still alive, and willing to give her a shoulder to lean on? She couldn't turn on that.

"Ok."

Gabriel smiled and leaned down to kiss her, then he gave her the keys which she didn't realize he had confiscated from her in the first place.

* * *

After driving for a while and listening to one of Dean's albums for nostalgia's sake, a thought came to her. Gabriel had been quiet for most of the ride, occasionally looking her over but otherwise just watching the road pass by.

"I remember reading some lore some time ago." Sam finally said, turning down the volume a tad so she can speak without yelling. "Didn't you and your brothers help trap the Leviathans in the first place?"

"Yup, that was ages ago." Gabriel admitted. "It was a little tough, but me and my brothers handled it."

"So...what's stopping you from popping into Purgatory and rescuing Dean and Cas from them?" Sam asked. Her voice suddenly grew heavy, and she hoped she didn't sound too angry. However, she couldn't help that she thought Gabriel was trying against her.

Gabriel hesitated. "Samantha, look. When Cas summoned the Leviathans and any other monster that lived in Purgatory, there was a ritual, remember? I can't just 'poof' in and raise your brother and mine from perdition."

Sam winced. She forgot that Gabriel also had a brother trapped in Purgatory, and she felt that she was a bit selfish on her part. "Is there a way to set up another ritual?"

"Like I said before, there is. But… there's a catch. It's requires an ingredient that's unreachable, it's very hard to get." Gabriel said, but then he paused. Sam waited for him to continue, to enlighten her as to what this ingredient was. "Samantha, it's tough. I love you and all, but can you just rethink this? With Dean out, you don't have to worry about the family business."

Sam hesitated. Deep down, she knew he was right. The family business put her family's lives to risk. In fact, it was a miracle she was still alive, driving with Gabriel in the passenger seat. He was still alive, still right by her side and it wasn't some coax.

She sighed in defeat. "You're right." Her cheeks grew warm. "What if we…. You know, settled down for a bit?"

Gabriel huffed in amusement. "Sure. That would be great. I love you, you know."

Sam smiled shyly. She hated that Gabriel made her act like this, but then again… "I love you too."

It was kind of nice.

* * *

Gabriel stroked Sam's hair as she slept against his chest. He liked how calm and peaceful that the Winchester looked. She was never like this when she was awake, not as much as Gabriel would have liked.

He frowned, an idea coming into his head.

Sam was always happier with Dean around. Sure, she was happy with Gabriel, but if she had him and her brother back, then her life would be as sweet as a slice of cake. With a nod, he gently moved Sam's head before leaving the bed and kissing her temple one last time. "I'm going to save our brothers, Samantha." He whispered before flying out of the bedroom.

He appeared in the middle of a crossroads, and waited. Eventually, Crowley got the signal and appeared with a deep sigh. "What is it?"

Gabriel's lips twitched. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I could use some of your help."

"No offense, but who are you?" Crowley asked.

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully, realizing that he hadn't contacted the King of Hell for any previous reasons. "Most people know me as Loki."

Crowley frowned. "So, why would a pagan trickster god want anything to do with me?"

"Right now, you are the most helpful person I know." Gabriel said with a slight cringe.

"Why should I help you?"

"I'll give you some souls, from a certain place I hope to reach."

Crowley nodded. "Ok, seems fair. What did you need help with, Loki?"

"I need you to help me open a portal to Purgatory."

Crowley burst out in laughter. "Purgatory? What's in Purgatory?"

Gabriel let out a huff of laughter too. "A certain Righteous Man and Fallen Angel that need to be rescued."

Crowley's eyes widened slightly in disbelief. "Dean Winchester and Castiel?"

"Indeed."

"Ok… ok. I suppose I'll help out."

Gabriel grinned. "Don't worry, I'll get enough souls for you that could make an autonomic bomb."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Loki." Crowley said. "I'll get a new ritual together in no time."

Gabriel nodded. "Good. I'll do my own searching as well. Here's my number, in case I can't actually meet up."

At first, Crowley narrowed his eyes in confusion, but they exchanged numbers anyway. Of course they both had phones, all in all it was the best way to contact a Winchester.


End file.
